Prophecies and Perils
by Neuropsych
Summary: The next Harry Potter SG1 crossover! Trouble is looming for the Order, and for SG1 COMPLETE!
1. 01

**Prophecies and Perils**

_So! This is a story that goes through the book the Order of the Phoenix. (Before anyone says anything, yes, I know there are 6 books out) This time, it will have helped to read the books (and I'll say there are spoilers for that book – and all the books before it) but if you haven't read the Harry Potter books, you can still follow along, because Jack hasn't read the things, either, and I'll do my best to explain things as we go along. No promises on how long or short this is going to be – or even where it's going to go – but stick around and I'll try to make it worth the read!_

OOOOOOOO

"You've _got_ to be kidding me."

"No."

"I'm _not_ eating that."

"If you don't you're going to offend the High Priest, and that would be bad."

Jack scowled, and looked down at the plate that had been put in front of him. On it was a large pile of what looked like fuzzy spaghetti. It had been offered to him and SG-1, but since Jack was the leader of the team, he was expected to take the first bite. The only problem was the spaghetti was moving.

"How bad?"

Daniel looked at the group of people – most of them spiritual leaders of the small city that they'd gated close to only a few hours before. They were waiting for O'Neill to eat of their offering, and where a moment before there had been welcoming smiles, there were now frowns as they watched the hesitation of the leader of the strangers.

"_Really_ bad."

"Carter?" Jack held the plate towards his second in command, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Sam shook her head. She looked green. _Really_ green.

"Sorry, sir… I just can't…"

"The High Priest wouldn't like it if you passed it to Sam…" Daniel whispered. "Just eat one. It's not going to kill you. It's an honor."

"It's a caterpillar, Daniel. A twelve inch caterpillar."

"It's a _delicacy_."

"You don't know that."

"The _High Priest_ ate one."

"I'm not-"

"Colonel?"

They all looked up as the High Priest's acolyte approached, his blue eyes wary.

"Ba'ndri…" Daniel said, nodding a greeting and looking at Jack.

"Is there a problem with the offering?"

"No. It's great." Daniel gave Jack a nudge, but O'Neill looked at the plate once more, and swallowed weakly. "Colonel O'Neill is just… uncertain he is worthy of your offering, that's all."

"It _is_ a great honor," the acolyte agreed, smiling in relief. He'd been worried that the offering wouldn't be accepted, and that would cause strife that he wanted to avoid – especially since he was the one who had prepared the offering in the first place. "But all visitors who come through the Ring of Stone are given the honor of eating the First Delight…"

"What's the _Second_ Delight?" Jack asked, curiously.

OOOOOOOO

Alarms sounded in the control room, and at the same moment the Stargate began to dial. Hammond came pelting down the stairs from his office, concerned. They only had one team offworld just then, and they hadn't been gone all that long. By the time he reached the main computer bank, the gate was active and techicians were already checking signals that were coming through.

"It's SG-1, sir," the sergeant at the computer said, looking down at his screen. "They're coming in hot."

"Open the iris."

The metal shield that protected the SGC from any would-be intruders swooshed open, and less than an instant later, three forms emerged from the event horizon, and tumbled down the ramp, head over heels, coming to a sudden stop at the bottom.

Hammond was already on his way out the door, and by the time Jack and Daniel managed to untangle themselves from Sam, the General had hurried over and looked down at them.

"Are you all right?"

Jack nodded, looking back over his shoulder towards the gate – as if to make sure that they hadn't been followed.

"Fine, sir."

"What happened?"

Daniel pushed himself to his feet.

"Nothing much. Jack just managed to insult an entire religion in less than fifteen minutes – it must be a record."

"I didn't insult them, Daniel."

"You refused to-"

"It was a twelve inch _caterpillar_."

Hammond reached down to help Carter to her feet.

"What are they talking about Major?"

She rubbed her shoulder – which was pretty sore from having Daniel land on it as they'd taken their tumble.

"The _Loa'a_ probably won't want us to return to their planet, General."

Hammond scowled and looked at the others.

"I'll want to hear all about it in debriefing."

"Yes, sir."

"As soon as Doctor Fraiser has cleared you."

Jack sighed. All roads in the SGC led to the infirmary.

"Yes, sir." He stood up, dragging Daniel to his feet at the same time. "You know, this wouldn't have happened if Teal'c had been there to-"

He was interrupted by a cry of alarm and surprise, and a shrill noise that sounded like nothing Jack had ever heard. Reaching for his gun, he looked over – at the same time everyone else did. And saw a large… bird… swooping into the embarkation room, feathers trailing behind him in a scarlet plume that made Jack realize he'd seen something like that before.

Daniel recognized it even sooner than Jack could, and he stared in amazement – and just a little excitement.

"Fawkes!"


	2. 02

"Fawkes?" Hammond echoed, confused, ducking as the bird swooped in and screeched again. Now he noticed that there was a large package of some sort attached to the creature's leg.

"It's Dumbledore's phoenix," Sam said, noticing the package as well, and barely dodging being brained by it when Fawkes swooped close to her and hovered above Jack.

"What does he want?" Jack asked, scowling.

"Dumbledore's the wizard leader?" Hammond asked at the same time.

"Yes, sir. Reach up and take the package from him, Colonel."

She'd read the books, after all, and had pretty much figured that the phoenix was delivering the package – and since he was hovering over Jack…

"What?" Jack didn't want any part of the bird. "He'll bite me."

Daniel reached up to take the package, but Fawkes squawked and pecked at his hand, and Jack looked at Carter with a _there you go_ gesture.

"See?"

"It's probably for you, sir," Sam said. "Which means he won't let anyone else take it."

Jack scowled, and reached up gingerly, but the phoenix didn't attack his hand like it had Daniel's, so he untied the cord that held the package to the delicate-seeming leg of the bird. As soon as it was released, Fawkes flew over and settled easily on the rail to the ramp that led to the Stargate, a splash of color against the normally steel and concrete backdrop.

"What is it?" Daniel asked, curiously.

"How did that bird get down here?" Hammond asked, looking over at it.

"Probably through the air ducts or something," Sam said, looking at the package that Jack was unwrapping.

"It's a book," Jack told them, turning it over. "_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_."

"A note fell out," Daniel said, reaching down and picking up the envelope – after glancing at Fawkes to make sure the bird wouldn't care. He looked at it, and handed it to Jack. "It's addressed to you."

O'Neill handed the book over to Sam, and looked at the envelope.

_Colonel Jack O'Neill_

_Stargate Command_

_Colorado Springs, Colorado_

_USA_

"Yeah, I'd say it's addressed to me…"

He opened the envelope, and pulled out a letter.

"What does it say?" Daniel asked.

"'_Dear Colonel O'Neill. Here is the latest installment in the series, I thought you might want an advanced copy_-'"

"You haven't even read any of the other ones, have you?" Daniel asked, interrupting.

"No."

He hadn't seen any real reason to – and things always seemed to come up when he actually considered it.

"What else does the note say, Colonel?" Hammond asked, slightly annoyed. He didn't like having wildlife appear unexpectedly in his gate room. His _high security_ gate room.

Jack looked back down at the note.

"'_If it's at all possible, I'd like to meet with you some time this week. I could come through your fireplace at 7:00 PM (your time) on Wednesday. If this is acceptable, please write back – simply tie the note to Fawkes' leg in the same fashion as the package I've sent you – and he'll deliver it to me. Yours, Albus Dumbledore_.'"

"He's going to come through your fireplace?" Hammond asked, confused.

"Yes, sir," Sam said. "It's called the floo network, or something like that. All fireplaces are connected – wizard ones are, at any rate."

"I wonder what Dumbledore wants…" Daniel said, looking over at Fawkes, as if expecting the bird to answer that question for him.

"We'll have to wait until Wednesday to find out," Sam said, looking at the book in her hands. "This is great; this isn't supposed to be out for weeks, yet. I wonder how he got a copy so quickly."

"He's a wizard," Jack said, shrugging, as if that said everything. And it probably did.

"Write him back," Daniel said, intrigued to see how the phoenix would leave – maybe he'd just vanish into midair like they had when they'd had the portkeys used on them.

Jack scowled, patting his pockets. He didn't have a pen – or any paper.

"Here, Colonel."

Hammond reached into his own pocket, pulling out a pen and a small notebook that he used to write himself reminders, and handed both over to O'Neill.

Jack simply wrote _okay_ on the first piece of blank paper, and ripped it out of the notebook before handing the pen and notebook back to the general. Then he looked over at the phoenix.

"I just tie it to his leg, huh?"

"That's what it said," Sam agreed.

He went over to where the bird was waiting, and eyed the sharp beak warily. To his surprise, the phoenix raised his leg, offering it to Jack as if he understood the colonel wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

"Thanks…"

Jack tied the note carefully to the leg, and stepped back, and Fawkes gave a chirrup of satisfaction and spread his wings, launching himself from the railing and heading for the closed door. It opened on its own just before the phoenix would have crashed into it, and with a soft rustling of wings, the bird was gone.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Hammond frowned.

"It's not going to get lost on the base, is it?"

"It didn't get lost coming down here," Sam reasoned.

The general hesitated, obviously debating whether or not to have a security force watch the bird to make sure, but he eventually shrugged. Obviously if it could get in, it could get out. And what would they be able to do to stop it, anyways?

"I want to know what this Dumbledore wants with you, Colonel."

"I'll let you know as soon as I do, sir," Jack promised.

"You do that." He scowled at SG-1. "Report to the infirmary, and I'll see you in debriefing as soon as Doctor Fraiser clears you."

"Yes, sir."

Hammond left, and Jack and the others headed for the door as well, Sam looking at the book she was still holding.

"Do you mind if I read this, sir?"

O'Neill shook his head.

"Somebody probably ought to."


	3. 03

_Author's note: In answer to a couple of people – and I can't believe I didn't mention it in the first chapter; yes, this is a sequel to_ The Harry Situation_. I'm sorry, I should have told you guys. Also, I forgot the whole disclaimer that says I'm not making any money off this story and that I don't hold the rights to any of the characters I am using. Merely the storyline as it varies from the typical Harry Potter scenarios – which it will._

OOOOOOOO

"Jack!"

O'Neill stopped in mid-stride at the sound of his name, turning his head but not his body to look behind him. Daniel was hurrying down the corridor after him.

"What's up, Daniel?"

"Where are you going?"

"To get lunch."

"Hey, I've been thinking about the _Loa'a_ and how we might be able to salvage the whole not eating the First Delight thing…"

"Daniel, this isn't something I want to talk about before I eat. Do I have to remind you that the First Delight was a five foot caterpillar?"

"Jack, I'm just saying… the _Loa'a_ might be an important ally against the Goa'uld. We don't want to dismiss that just because you didn't like their-"

"It was still _alive_, Daniel."

"I know, Jack. I'm just _saying_-"

"Look, there's Carter. Why don't we drop the whole _caterpillar_ talk, okay? We don't want to gross her out while she's eating, right?"

Not to mention he didn't want to think about caterpillars – or any other bug – while _he_ was eating.

Daniel frowned, looking over at Sam, who was sitting in a corner table, her meal ignored while she read the book that had been delivered to Jack. So far, she'd told them that the book was interesting – but her other duties had been getting in the way of any time she'd been able to read. When Jack and Daniel walked over, however, the archeologist noticed that she was near the end, now, and so completely engrossed in it that she didn't even look up when they approached.

They sat down across from her, and she still didn't look up – although she did turn the page. And then Daniel thought he saw a tear fall onto it. Jack noticed, too, Daniel saw, because he frowned.

"Carter?"

She started, nearly jumping out of her skin, and looked up at the sound of his voice. Her eyes were red, but she was quick to sniff and try to wipe them, hoping no one noticed.

"Colonel… hi. Daniel… um… hi."

Jack wasn't fooled.

"You okay?"

She smiled. Busted.

"Yeah." Another quick stab at her eyes with her shirtsleeve, and another sniff, this one muffled by her arm. "I was just… reading."

"Is it that bad?" Jack asked, glad he wasn't sitting through it. It was about the size of a dictionary, after all. A big, thick, and _boring_ dictionary, most likely.

"No. It's _good_. Really."

Now she was blushing at having been caught getting weepy over a story. Of course, her face had already been red, so it didn't show that much.

"Uh huh."

Daniel didn't believe her, either.

She smiled.

"It's just kind of sad at the end…"

"You finished it?" Jack asked.

"Almost."

"The butler did it?"

Sam shook her head.

"No… a cousin, I think – if I'm keeping my lineage straight. It's a little complicated."

"What happens?" Daniel asked, curiously.

"Sirius dies."

"What?"

"That's the dog guy, right?" Jack asked. He knew it was – he wasn't as dumb as he pretended to be, after all – but it never hurt to make sure.

She nodded.

"He's killed fighting the Death Eaters."

Daniel felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. He'd only met Sirius that one day, but the guy had seemed like a nice guy.

"Are you sure?"

Sam nodded again.

"Maybe it's one of those soap opera deaths," Jack said, shrugging. He was used to death, and it didn't hit him quite like it did the other two. "You know; dead one minute, sleeping with the maid the next?"

Sam smiled, but shook her head.

"It looks pretty permanent, Colonel…"

"I can't believe…" Daniel trailed off, shaking his head. "What about Dumbledore? Where was he?"

"He didn't make it in time. Only some members of the Order of the Phoenix were there, and-"

"The what?"

Jack recognized the name as the title of the book, but that didn't mean anything to him.

"The Order of the Phoenix, sir," Sam repeated. "It's what the people who are fighting Lord Voldemort call themselves."

"Catchy name."

"Well, they have the only phoenix around, so I suppose it's not like anyone else is going to use it…" Daniel said.

"Good point."

"So Voldemort killed Sirius?" Jack asked, feeling a stab of annoyance at the name. He hadn't even known of the guy for very long – and definitely hadn't known he had an evil wizard half-brother – but he really couldn't stand the bastard. And this just made him more annoyed. Not so much that he'd killed Sirius, but because that had upset Carter. Jack relied on her too much to have her upset at something like that.

"No. It was his cousin. Voldemort didn't show until later. When he possessed Harry."

"_What_?" Daniel and Jack both spoke up at the same time, looking shocked.

Sam shook her head.

"It's complicated. He's okay, though. Voldemort couldn't keep his hold on… you know… it'd be easier if the two of you just read the books…"

It wasn't like she didn't have the entire set – and so did Teal'c. But Daniel had struggled through part of the first one – only to have his attention wander back to his many different translations and relics, and Jack just plain didn't have the attention span for it.

"Harry's okay?" Jack asked, ignoring her suggestion, and showing his first real signs of concern.

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

"According to the book he's okay," Daniel said. "Remember, it might not be exact. Remember what Dumbledore and Sirius told us? That things we heard might not be the way they are. What if he's not okay? What if that's what Dumbledore wants to talk to you about tonight?"

Jack scowled.

"Thanks, Daniel. I feel _so_ much better, now."

"I was just pointing out what they said," Daniel said, defensively. "I might-"

"You could have just-"

"Sir." Sam interrupted before they could start an argument. "Daniel. Why don't we just wait and see what he has to say?"

It'd save a lot of time – and she'd be able to finish the book instead of refereeing their bickering.

Jack hesitated, but nodded.

"Yeah."

He could wait. Probably.


	4. 04

The living room was silent. Sam was sitting on one end of Jack's couch with her feet tucked up under her and the book in her hands, reading the last chapter, while Jack and Daniel were pretty much pretending to play chess – since neither was concentrating. They were both casting occasional glances at the fireplace – or at the clock that was sitting on the mantel. It was closing in on 7 PM, and about two minutes till, Jack finally leaned away from the board – which still had almost all the chessmen it started with still in position – and looked at the others.

"Think he changed his mind?"

Sam looked up from the book, and over at the clock.

"It's still early."

"It's 7, Carter."

"It's 6:59, sir."

Jack scowled, but before he could say anything, there was suddenly a fire in the fireplace where a moment before there was none. All three of them turned, startled, just in time to see a tall figure step out of the fireplace as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

Sam came to her feet, the book falling to the floor with a loud thump.

The old man smiled at her, his silver hair and beard glowing in the light of the now fading fire.

"Major Carter, it is truly a pleasure to see you again."

Sam smiled, but before she could say anything else Dumbledore turned to Jack and Daniel.

"Doctor Jackson, it's good to see you as well. Jack? Thank you for your prompt reply."

Jack nodded.

"We thought it might be important."

"It _is_." Dumbledore started to say something else, but looked around, and then back at Jack. "Where is Teal'c?"

"He's… out of town," Jack said.

Dumbledore smiled.

"_Offworld_, you mean?"

"This house isn't all that secure, Professor," Sam said, quickly. They couldn't have him mentioning things that were better discussed somewhere else. While O'Neill's house was checked frequently for bugs, and his phone line _was_ secured, there was always the chance that someone was listening in.

"Forgive me, major." He smiled, and pulled out a wand, muttered something under his breath, and there was a shimmering light around the living room that vanished only a moment later. The old man nodded with satisfaction at something only he could see, and put the wand back into a pocket in his robes. "Now we can speak more freely…"

"What was that?" Daniel asked, curiously.

"A simple repelling charm," Dumbledore said. "No one will be able to hear what we discuss now – your people, or _mine_."

"You mean wizards can't get past it, either?" Sam asked.

"Exactly."

"What are we going to be discussing that we need to keep from your people?" Jack asked.

Dumbledore ignored the question, looking around the living room with interest. He walked over to the chessboard that Daniel and Jack had abandoned and touched one of the pieces, watching it intently for a moment as if expecting something to happen.

"They don't move," Daniel said, proving to Sam that while he had only read the first book, he _had_ paid attention to the finer aspects of wizard chess.

"They move," Jack said, misunderstanding. He walked over and moved the knight that Dumbledore had touched, jumping one of Daniel's pawns with the action.

"I meant, they don't move on their-"

"Did you read the book I sent you?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Jack.

"I've been a little busy," Jack said, almost guiltily. "But _Carter_ read it."

The old man looked at Sam, who nodded.

"Most of it," she amended. "I haven't quite finished."

"Did you reach the part that covered the ambush in the Ministry of Magic building?"

She nodded again.

"It was quite disturbing…"

Now it was Dumbledore's turn to nod.

"It was even worse in person, I assure you, Major. We came very close to losing several people who I hold very dear."

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, just annoyed enough to wish he'd read the books, now.

"Voldemort is out in the open, now, Jack," Dumbledore said, turning to face O'Neill. "His deatheaters lured Harry and several of his friends into the Ministry of Magic building where they –"

"What's a Ministry of Magic building?" Jack interrupted.

"It's like their headquarters, sir," Sam told him.

"For the Order of the Phoenix?" Daniel asked.

"No," Dumbledore replied, before Sam could. "That building is in another place completely – and far too secure for Voldemort to attack. The Ministry building is a place that holds many of the most important secrets of the wizard world. Secrets and devices that we cannot allow to fall into the hands of the enemy so we protect with the most stringent of security spells."

"And Voldemort and his buddies tried to get them?" Jack asked.

"They tried, yes."

"And…?"

"We managed to keep them out of the wrong hands – and now the Ministry knows what we've been trying to tell them for the last few months; that Voldemort is back. They will guard them, now, and the Ministry building is even more secure now than it was."

"But you had losses…" Sam said, softly, in a same tone of voice that reminded Jack of Sirius' death.

Dumbledore must have noticed the change in her voice as well, because he reached out and touched her hand, squeezing it.

"According to all reports, we have, yes. Sirius dead and Harry and a couple of his friends almost killed as well."

Sam lowered her eyes. She'd hoped that maybe it hadn't been true. That maybe the-

"So-"

Another brilliant flare from the fire drew everyone's attention, and an instant later another form emerged. This one was much younger, and looked tired, and dirty, but there was absolutely no doubt who it was. Even Jack recognized him.

Sam flung herself into his arms before she even realized what she was doing, and the man grinned, hugging her back.

"You didn't think you could get rid of me _that_ easily, did you?" Sirius asked, shaking his head to clear some of the soot that had settled there.


	5. 05

Sam realized almost immediately what she was doing, and pulled away, but she couldn't be embarrassed. She was too glad to see that he was alive. Sirius let her go willingly, but his grin was still in place when Daniel stepped forward.

"_You're_ supposed to be dead."

He shrugged.

"I'm not."

"That's good to hear," Jack said, stepping forward to see if he was really real.

"Major Carter's reception was a lot more enthusiastic…"

Sam blushed just a little, but Jack only smiled, glad she wasn't upset anymore.

"I'm _not_ hugging you."

"Actually, Jack," Dumbledore said, breaking into the conversation. "I was rather hoping that you and your people would be willing to _hide_ Sirius."

Daniel looked over.

"Hide?"

Sirius scowled as if he didn't like the idea, but he nodded.

"The Deatheaters think I'm dead, and Dumbledore thinks we need to keep it that way. For now."

Dumbledore nodded as well.

"The best way to keep him out of sight is to-"

"Wait a minute," Jack said, interrupting. "Why do they need to think you're dead?"

"And why hide him?" Daniel asked.

"Please…" Dumbledore said, holding up a hand to stop the questions when Sam opened her mouth to add yet another one. "Perhaps we could have a cup of tea or something and discuss this? The story is a little complicated to be telling standing in the middle of the room."

Jack nodded, deciding that it was just as well. He'd get a better idea of what was going on if they had the story from the beginning, and not pell-mell, right?

"I don't have any _tea_," he said, stepping back and wordlessly telling Dumbledore he was willing to wait to hear what was to be said. "But I could make some coffee – or I have beer."

"Coffee will be fine, Jack," Dumbledore said, smiling. "Thank you." He looked at the others, and gestured for them to sit down. "Please, have a seat. I have allotted myself all evening to be here, but I _do_ hope I don't need all of it."

"Coffee, Sirius?"

"Sure, Colonel. Thanks."

"I'll make it, Jack," Dumbledore said. "Please, have a seat."

Jack shrugged and sat down, wondering how mangled his kitchen would be by the time the old man was finished looking for the coffee, but Dumbledore didn't even head for the kitchen. Instead he sat down beside Sam, and pulled out his wand. He waved it in the air, and muttered something under his breath. A moment later, coffee cups, a pot of coffee and all the condiments were sitting on Jack's coffee table, complete with a plate of cookies.

"That's convenient," Daniel said, impressed. Jack could hear a smidgeon of jealousy in his tone, and he knew that Daniel would give anything to be able to make a pot of coffee so quickly.

Dumbledore smiled.

"I'm glad you approve."

Sirius sat down beside Daniel, who reached for a cup and the coffee pot. Jack looked at Dumbledore.

"So…?"

"Where to begin…?" Dumbledore asked, looking up at the ceiling. "At the beginning? Or the middle? Or-"

"Why not at the part that tells us why you need us to hide Sirius?" Jack suggested.

"The Deatheaters believe him to be dead," Dumbledore said. "It will be a great advantage to us if they continue to believe that. In order to make them believe it, however, we need him to vanish for a while…"

"How long a while?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure, Jack." The old wizard admitted. "Voldemort is reeling from his latest defeat – several of his Deatheaters were captured in this ambush – which will make him unpredictable for a while. When we know what he's going to do next – and we do have a few people closer to him than I like that can relay that to us – then we'll know more."

"But won't the Deatheaters just be able to… scan for him… or something… and find him?" Daniel asked. "They're all wizards, too, right? What makes you think that you can hide him?"

"It doesn't work that way, Doctor Jackson," Dumbledore said, smiling. "If it did, then they'd have already done so. Of course, they believe him to be dead and have no reason to try one of the few spells that might help locate someone – which is another reason I'd like him out of the way."

"Don't they have people watching the SGC?" Sam asked. "They knew we were going to Seattle when we went to that convention, after all, and were able to-"

"That was pure luck on their part," Sirius said, speaking before Dumbledore could. Jack had a hunch that Sirius wasn't enjoying the whole idea of being in hiding – and he could understand completely. "They were at the convention and recognized you – and took the opportunity when it arose."

"Your house is layered with more protections than almost any place on the planet, Jack, Dumbledore told him. "No wizard can apparate here, or even arrive by floo powder without your permission."

"Which is why you asked him to send the reply?" Sam asked.

Jack scowled, because Sam seemed to understand what was going on and he didn't have a clue. Not like that was all that different from how things normally were, but this time it was a little more annoying, although he was more annoyed with himself, since if he'd read the book he might understand.

Dumbledore nodded, a pleased smile on his face.

"Exactly. It had to be permission – in _his_ handwriting. Or I'd never have even been able to connect the network." He noticed the annoyed look in Jack's expression. "You _must_ understand why your house is so well protected…" They'd discussed it, after all.

"Because of my relation to Voldemort."

"Exactly."

"The only other places so well protected are the Dursley home, and the Black Mans-"

"I'm not staying _there_," Sirius said, bitterly. "I'd rather Voldemort f-"

"I know, Sirius," Dumbledore interrupted, not unkindly.

Jack was surprised at the vehemence in the younger wizard's tone, but he didn't say anything.

"So you want to stash him here for a while…?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Either here or at your SGC, if you don't relish the thought of company."

"Why the SGC?" Sam asked. "Won't they be watching us there?"

"Oh, no…" Dumbledore shook his head. "They can't find anyone in the SGC. The Deatheaters don't even know it _exists_…"

"What? I thought _all_ the wizards knew-"

"Are you _kidding_? With Rita Skinner running around – and people like her?" Sirius shook his head. "There's no way that kind of information could be allowed to leak to the public – or else the SGC would be overrun with wizards looking for new ways to get new spells from wizards on other planets…"

"There are wizards on other planets?" Daniel asked, amazed.

"Very few people know of the SGC," Dumbledore said, ignoring the question.

"What if someone who _does_ know about it tells one of the-"

"They can't," Sirius said.

"He's correct, Colonel," Dumbledore agreed. "Only the Secret Keeper could tell anyone about the SGC, or the aliens, or the location of the Stargate…"

"And I'm not telling _anyone_," Sirius said, firmly.


	6. 06

As if he hadn't been confused before. _Now_ Jack was really confused, and it showed. Sam was used to the look, and she smiled, even while she started to explain.

"A secret keeper is a person who knows a secret, sir. And is the only one that can tell anyone about it. No matter how many other people _know_ the secret."

"What?" This was from Daniel, though, not Jack.

"Say all of us in this room had the same secret," Sam said.

"Well, _that's_ hard to imagine…" Jack said, sarcastically.

She smiled, but ignored the comment.

"Well, say we absolutely _had_ to keep that secret from getting out. If we were in the wizarding world, we would cast a spell that makes one of us – say _you_, colonel – the Secret Keeper. None of us would be able to say anything to anyone about the secret. Only you could." She looked at Dumbledore, as if asking if her explanation was close, and the old wizard nodded.

"Exactly. And the secret can't be _forced_ out of you, either," Dumbledore said. "No torture or drugs can get the information… only a willingness to tell it."

"Huh." Jack couldn't help but be impressed. He looked to Sirius. "And _you_ keep the secret of the SGC from the wizards?"

Sirius nodded.

"And you're not planning on turning to the dark side any time soon, are you?"

There was a flash of pain in Sirius' face – one that made Jack immediately sorry for the joke, as bad as it had been. And Sam and Dumbledore both looked chagrined, as if Jack had said something inappropriate. He couldn't think of any reason for the looks, or for Sirius to be so sensitive, but he gave an apologetic look to the man, anyways, because there was obviously something going on he didn't know about. "Sorry."

Sirius shrugged, and while the hurt still lingered in his expression he did manage a forced smile.

"I'm not planning on telling anyone, no."

Jack nodded, and looked over at Daniel and Sam.

"I'll have to tell General Hammond what you want – but I don't see any reason why you can't hang out here for a while. No promises that Hammond will let you into the SGC, but even if he doesn't, we can always buy you an X-box or something."

"A what?"

Dumbledore smiled, however, and stood up before Jack could explain.

"That is a load off my mind, Jack," he said, honestly. "I'll be in touch with you when we have more information to give you about what to expect next."

"Professor?" Sam said, quickly. "What do _you_ think we should expect?"

The old man shook his head, his eyes introverted.

"I don't know, Major Carter," he admitted. "But now that I don't have to worry about where to hide Sirius, I'm going to try and find out."

The younger wizard scowled, telling Jack he still didn't like the idea of being in hiding, but when Dumbledore turned toward him, Sirius did his best to hide that displeasure.

"I don't have to tell you, Sirius, that you're not to wander off…?"

"I'm not going to wander off, Professor."

When he said it, though, Jack was strongly reminded of Daniel, and he mentally sighed.

"I'd better take my leave, then," Dumbledore said, heading for the fireplace and pulling a small cloth bag out of his robes – where Jack assumed there must be a bunch of pockets considering how many things appeared out of nowhere. "If you need anything, send me a message."

Jack frowned.

"How are we _supposed_ to do that?"

The old man smiled, and looked towards the fireplace, and in that instant the smoldering fire flared into an inferno. Out of the flames flew Fawkes, his feathers appearing as if they were on fire, although Jack simply assumed it was a trick of the light.

"Send a message with Fawkes," Dumbledore told them as the Phoenix flew over and landed on the back of Jack's sofa. Jack's _leather_ sofa that instantly shredded under the Phoenix's sharp talons. "No matter where I am, _he'll_ be able to find me."

Daniel couldn't help but look excited at the prospect of having the Phoenix close at hand, and Sam noticed that Jack did a very good job of hiding his vexation at having his expensive sofa turned into a perch.

He waited just a moment to see if there were any questions or last minute comments, but no one said anything, and the old man reached into his cloth bag and pulled out a handful of what Sam decided had to be floo powder. Sure enough, he threw it into the fire, which roared up once more, and stepped into it.

"Hogwarts."

An instant later, he was gone.

OOOOOOO

They all looked at each other for a long, silent, minute, and then Sam cleared her throat.

"So… can I ask how you managed to trick the Deatheaters into thinking you're dead? Or is that _classified_?"

Sirius smiled for the first time since his arrival.

"You have clearance, though, right? That's what you call it in your military?"

She smiled.

"Yes, that's what we call it, and yes; I have it."

Jack frowned as a thought occurred to him.

"Does _Harry_ know you're alive?"

Sirius lost his smile, and shook his head.

"No. We can't let him know."

"Why not?" Daniel asked, surprised. "You don't think he can be trusted with the-"

"Harry wouldn't tell anyone," Jack said, suddenly furious. Why on earth would they let that boy think that his godfather was dead? When he and Harry had been chatting, the first thing Jack realized about Harry was how much he loved Sirius, and how upset he was that he had to stay with his aunt and uncle instead of with the man he wanted to stay with. "I can't believe that you and-"

"We _can't_ tell him," Sirius said, interrupting. "Not because we think Harry will tell anyone, but because the minute _Harry_ knows I'm alive, _Voldemort_ will as well."


	7. 07

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked.

Sirius sighed.

"You know that Voldemort tried to kill Harry when he was a baby, right?"

"What?"

"Yes," Daniel said at the same time.

Jack looked over at the archeologist, who shrugged.

"It's in the first book, Jack. Voldemort tried to kill Harry the same time he killed Harry's parents, only the spell bounced off him, or backfired, or something and it didn't work."

Sirius nodded.

"Instead of killing him, it gave Harry some of Voldemort's powers – and formed a link between the two of them that we're only just finding out about."

"What?"

Sirius nodded.

"Harry's been feeling what Voldemort's feeling. He-"

"He's reading his mind?"

"No. He's just able to feel what Voldemort feels. When the Dark Lord is happy, Harry can feel that… the same when he's angry…"

"But-"

"What Harry feels _Voldemort_ feels, as well," Sirius said, interrupting. "Right now, as much as I hate t do it, we have to keep Harry in the dark about me. The minute he finds out that Bellatrix didn't kill me, Voldemort's going to know as well."

"Who's Bellatrix?" Daniel asked.

"My cousin."

"Your _cousin_ is one of…"

"The Death Eaters."

Jack's head was reeling, mostly because there was a lot of information coming at him that he didn't understand – and Carter wasn't buffering it like she usually did when things got complicated.

"Look… I get it. You can't tell Harry you're alive. But he's got to find out some time. Aren't you worried about him? About how he's-"

"Of _course_ I am!"

Black looked frustrated and angry, but Jack had felt that way many times, so he didn't worry about the outburst.

"Don't you think I wish things could be different? That I didn't have to hide?" He made a sound that sounded like a growl, and clenched his fists. "I had to hide in that house for _months_, with only Kreacher for company and that miserable portrait screaming at me every time I…"

He trailed off as Sam reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. Of those in the room, she was the only one who had read the latest book, and therefore was the only one who knew what he'd been dealing with the last year. And her eyes were filled with sympathy for him.

She turned to Jack and Daniel.

"According to the last book, Sirius has been forced into hiding because everyone still thinks he's responsible for the murder of a lot of Muggles – non magical-"

"We know what _Muggles_ are, Carter," Jack said, showing that he _had_ been paying attention when they'd been explaining things the last time they'd met with wizards.

She accepted the rebuke with a nod, knowing it wasn't temper that was causing him to be short, but impatience.

"Well, Sirius couldn't very well go showing himself to the wizard world while they thought he was a deranged escaped murderer. So he went into hiding at his family mansion. Which, from the descriptions in the book I read, isn't a very nice place…"

"It's a lot worse than the book said it was," Sirius spat. "Kreacher is a foul little-"

"Who's Kreacher?" Daniel asked.

"A house elf," Sam said, answering for Sirius, who didn't really look like he wanted to discuss it. "He's a magical little creature that's tied to the Black family and has to do whatever they tell him. Only…"

"Only Kreacher hates me as much as I hate him," Sirius said, bitterly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a disgrace to my family name, and he knows it. Not that it's a family name to live up to…"

"We can't choose our relatives," Jack said, feeling for the guy.

"So now that the wizard world knows Voldemort has returned," Sam continued, "They know that Sirius is innocent of the crimes they accused him of."

"That's good," Jack said.

"But now I have to hide from my own friends," Sirius told him, leaning back into the sofa with a sigh.

"But it won't be for so long this time, right?" Sam asked.

"It better not," he said. "Or I'm going to go crazy."

"Not to mention what it's doing to Harry…" Daniel said.

"Yeah."

There was a long silence in the room; the only sound the crackling of the dying fire, and Jack finally shook off the gloom.

"Well, if you're going to stay here, I'd better set up the guest room, huh?"

Black nodded.

"I'd appreciate that. I'm about eight hours ahead of you guys, and I could use a chance to get some sleep."

Sam looked at her watch, amazed that only a little more than an hour had gone by. It was only eight-thirty. She looked at Jack.

"Are you going to call General Hammond tonight?"

O'Neill nodded.

"He told me to inform him of what was going on once we knew – and I suppose we know enough to give him some kind of report."

"Want me to do it?"

"Nah. I'll do it." It was his responsibility, after all, and besides, he was the one who would have to pass on the request if they wanted Sirius to be allowed in the SGC – and Jack didn't like the notion of leaving the man alone where he might decide to take matters into his own hands. Especially if he'd already been sitting around one house for the past year. Jack's house was probably not as interesting as a wizard house, after all, and wouldn't provide much of a distraction. "Why don't you guys find something for dinner while I make the call?"

Sam nodded, standing up and giving Sirius a smile.

"Yes, sir. Are you hungry, Sirius?"

The wizard nodded, standing up as well.

"Definitely."

"We could probably find some Alpo," Daniel said, reminding everyone that Sirius had more than one form.

"What's Alpo?" Sirius asked, interested in Muggle food – although just then, he was hungry enough to eat anything!

Sam grinned, looking over at Jack and shaking her head. She'd never tell.


	8. 08

"They _what_?"

Jack pulled the phone a little away from his ear, and then put it back once he was sure Hammond was finished with his initial outburst.

"They want us to hide one of their people, sir," he told him. "I'll explain it more fully when I actually see you, but for now I just want authorization to bring him onto the base."

"Are you out of your mind, Colonel? The SGC isn't a tourist attraction."

"I know, sir, but Sirius already knows about the SGC, so it's not like he'd be seeing something new – and he doesn't have to see _everything_. I just don't want to keep him here at the house unless I'm here, too."

"You don't trust him?"

"Of _course_ I trust him, Sir. I'd just rather have him close by."

"Even if that means taking him to the SGC?"

"Yes, sir."

There was an audible sigh, and Jack knew the look that was on his commanding officer's face just then. He smiled, despite the seriousness of his request. He knew Hammond trusted him.

"Very well, Colonel O'Neill. You have my permission to bring him to the SGC."

"Thank you, sir."

"But you report to me – _with him_ – first thing in the morning. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good night, Colonel."

"Good night, sir."

He hung up the phone, and took a deep breath. That hadn't been so hard, after all. No problem!

OOOOOOOO

"_This_ could be a problem…"

Sirius and Sam walked across the kitchen to stand behind Daniel, who had just opened the fridge.

"_I'm_ not eating that…" Sirius said, looking in.

"You _can't_ eat that," Sam said, shuddering.

"That's not _Alpo_, is it?"

Sam shook her head, smiling despite herself.

"No."

"We'll have to order out," Daniel said. "Or _go_ out…"

They were interrupted when Jack walked into the kitchen.

"Well, it's a go. Hammond says you can come to the SGC with me in the morning."

"If he doesn't starve, first," Daniel said, gesturing to the fridge.

"What are you talking about, Daniel? Of course he won't starve."

"Sir, you don't have any food."

Jack looked past her into his fridge.

"Yes I do."

"That's not food," Sam objected. "It's a science project."

"I just don't have any in the fridge," Jack objected. "I have plenty in the cupboards."

He walked over and opened one, showing them a can of soup and a box of Hamburger Helper.

Sam raised an eyebrow, and he shrugged.

"I was planning on doing my grocery shopping this week."

"I'll order pizza," Daniel said, closing the fridge door and heading into the living room.

"What's pizza?" Sirius asked, following.

Sam smiled, watching him go, and then turned to Jack.

"General Hammond said it was okay?"

"Yeah. He wasn't happy about it, though…"

"I bet."

Neither of them was concerned, though. It was hardly the first time Hammond wasn't happy – and undoubtedly wouldn't be the last.

Sirius was leaning against the back of the sofa, stroking Fawkes' breast feathers while the Phoenix closed his eyes in pleasure and continued shredding the back of Jack's sofa.

"Where's Teal'c?" Sirius asked. "I kind of expected him to be here – given his curiosity about us the last time we met."

"He's… out of town," Jack said, uncertain if that spell that Dumbledore had made to keep people from listening in on the conversations in the house was still in effect with him gone. "A friend of his needed some help, and Teal'c is uniquely qualified to give it."

"He's going to be sorry he missed you," Sam said.

"But he should be back any day, if all went well," Daniel said, hanging up the phone. He'd been able to order pizza and listen in on the conversation at the same time. "So he might see you before you go."

"That'd be good," Sirius said. How many aliens did someone meet, after all? It'd be a shame to waste the opportunity when it came up.

"Why don't I show you the house while we wait for the pizza to come?" Jack said, slapping Sirius lightly on the back and glaring at the bird that had single-handedly turned his sofa into a piece of garbage.

"Good idea."

The two men walked down the hall, and Daniel moved over to take Sirius' place, reaching out to touch Fawkes. It wasn't all that often one had a chance to touch a bird that was purely legend, after all, and it was a shame to waste the opportunity when it came along.

OOOOOOOOO

"This is the guest room," Jack said, opening the door to the room on the far end of the hall. "Not much, but it's got a bed." He'd already shown the wizard the bathroom and the closet that held all the towels and supplies.

"It's better than some places I've slept," Sirius said. "I assure you."

Jack nodded. He knew that feeling.

Sirius looked out the door and down the hall, and then turned to O'Neill.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Jack shrugged.

"Sure."

"Is Major Carter married?"

"No."

"Boyfriend?"

Jack hesitated.

"You'll have to ask _her_ that, Sirius…"

"You don't know?"

"It's not my question to answer," he said.

"She seems like quite a woman."

"She's the best," Jack answered. "Come on, I'll show you the yard."

Which was his way of telling Sirius that that particular conversation was over. And Sirius got the message quite clearly. He smiled, and followed Jack back down the hallway.


	9. 09

"I can't believe you've never had pizza before…"

Sirius shrugged, smiling over at Daniel even as he reached for another slice.

"I've never had a lot of Muggle food," he admitted. "I've tried to avoid them – Muggles, I mean."

"I can understand why," Sam said, pushing her plate away and leaning back in her chair. She'd had a few slices, but it had been more enjoyable to watch as Sirius munched his way happily through their dinner, trying a little of everything and then going back for seconds and thirds of those kinds he'd liked. "But now that you know what you've been missing…"

"Oh, I'll definitely have to have it again."

"It's not like you can just run down to the nearest Dominos, though," Daniel said.

Sirius smiled.

"I have certain advantages, though. I don't need to run anywhere."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. He hadn't been as hungry as the others, but he never minded sitting and nursing a beer while they ate.

Sirius didn't reply. Instead, he set his slice of pizza down on the plate in front of him and pulled his wand out from the robes he was wearing.

"Watch."

With a wave of the wand, suddenly there on the table was another pizza, identical to the one they'd just demolished.

Jack couldn't help but be impressed.

"Sweet."

Daniel was just as impressed, as was Sam – even though she'd had an idea of what had been coming.

"Can you do that with anything?"

Sirius shook his head, smiling at their reactions. He did love to impress, after all, and wizards were not as impressed with wizarding feats as Muggles were.

"Only inanimate objects."

"Any size?" Daniel asked, remembering how Dumbledore had once summoned chairs out of thin air.

"Not a _house_ or something like that…" Sirius said.

"Another beer?" Jack asked, intrigued as well. There were a lot of uses he could think of for an ability like that – although beer wasn't the highest on the list. It was just the first thing he'd thought of.

"Sure."

Another wave of the wand, and there was another beer sitting in front of Jack.

"Where does it come from?" Sam asked, more intrigued by the science behind the trick than the trick itself.

Sirius shrugged.

"It's _magic_, Major."

"Sam," she reminded him.

He smiled.

"What about a bar of gold?" Daniel asked.

"Nope. And no diamonds, or anything like that. Not that we can't, but we're not allowed to."

"It'd definitely play havoc with the financial systems if gold started appearing out of nowhere," Sam agreed.

"Exactly."

"How about people?" Jack asked.

"No. Nothing that's alive. There are spells to move people – like portkeys and other things like that – but I can't just bring someone to me. Which is a good thing, really."

Sam nodded, understanding immediately.

"Voldemort would have a field day with a spell like that, wouldn't he?"

"Yes." Sirius' amusement faded immediately at the name. "Harry would be easy pickings – as would yourself, Jack."

"But Voldemort isn't really interested in Jack anymore, is he?" Daniel asked. "Now that he knows that he's not magical."

Sirius shrugged.

"There are more reasons than just that for us to worry about Voldemort coming after Jack – which is why there are still so many protections on the house."

"What kind of reasons?" Sam asked, looking over at her CO, who didn't seem concerned at all.

"Who knows?" Sirius said, shrugging again. "All I know is that Dumbledore isn't convinced Voldemort's finished with him."

"That's not very comforting," Daniel said, looking over at Jack as well.

"Don't worry too much about it," Jack said, shrugging as well. "I'm not."

He _wasn't_, either. The fact that a wizard _might_ be after him was a lot less daunting than the knowledge that there were system lords out there who definitely _were_ after him. And his team.

"But-"

"It's late," Jack said, standing up and officially ending the conversation. "And Sirius is probably ready to get some sleep." He was several hours ahead of them, after all. "We can finish this in the morning."

Of course, he wouldn't let them finish it in the morning, though. They'd be distracted by whatever projects they had going on at the SGC, and Jack and Sirius had a meeting with Hammond first thing in the morning.

Sam and Daniel stood as well.

"How are you going to explain Sirius?" Sam asked, curiously. "Visiting relative?"

They didn't really look all that much alike, although they had a similar build.

"I'm not sure," Jack said, shrugging. He hadn't given it much thought. "He doesn't look military – not with that haircut." And he had no military bearing whatsoever. "I haven't really thought about it."

Daniel looked at Sirius, his own thoughts running parallel to Jack's even though he didn't know it. There would definitely be questions about the new guy among the soldiers and civilian staff of the SGC. They were sometimes worse gossips than any Daniel had ever seen – and he'd seen some of the worst.

"I have an idea about that," he said, slowly. "If Sirius is willing…"


	10. 10

_Author's Note: Sorry about the wait on this guys… I'll definitely try to get more out this weekend. I know it's not developing really quickly, but we're getting there, honest. All my stories take time to develop, usually!_

OOOOOOOOO

"Now _look_…" Jack said, pulling up to the main gate and looking over at his passenger as one of the guards walked over to the truck. "I don't want you doing anything _kooky_, okay? Just-"

"Colonel O'Neill…" the Sergeant of the guard saluted him, but Jack couldn't help but notice his eyes going over to the passenger seat as well. "General Hammond wants you to go see him as soon as you arrive, sir."

"Thank you, Sergeant."

The man nodded, and message delivered, he broke formality a little.

"Who's your friend, sir?"

The big black dog sitting in the seat beside Jack wagged his tail cheerfully, and Jack gave a slightly forced smile. He'd expected the question – and figured he'd get it a few times at least.

"He's a friend's. I'm… _dog_-sitting."

"Does the General know he's coming?"

"Yeah."

The Sergeant smiled, shaking his head and gesturing to the men who were already opening the gate.

"I hope he's house broken…"

Jack put the truck in gear.

"Me, too."

OOOOOOOO

"Ooooo, Colonel O'Neill…" A civilian scientist stopped Jack almost as soon as he entered the mountain. The woman stepped in front of him so he couldn't pass, and then knelt in front of the black dog. "He's adorable. Does he bite?"

O'Neill looked down at the dog.

"Nope."

"Is he yours?"

"No. He's a friend's."

She smiled, running her hands along the big dog's black fur, and he stuck his nose between her breasts, whuffling happily and dampening the front of her lab coat, his tail wagging. She giggled, but Jack reached down and pushed his head to the side.

"None of that, mister," Jack said, sharply.

"Awww, don't be so mean, Colonel…" the woman cooed, pressing a kiss against the silky snout. "He's just being _friendly_, aren't you sweetie?"

"We need to report to General Hammond," Jack said, more than ready to cut this short. Next thing you knew, he'd be humping her leg.

She nodded, and with a last scratch stood up.

"What's his name?"

"Spot."

"That's an odd name…" Considering the dog was pure black.

"He's an odd dog."

The dog gave a low rumble, clearly not amused, but Jack couldn't help but smile. Dog or not, Sirius was going to behave while he was on the base.

"Come on, dog. General Hammond's waiting, and I need some coffee."

OOOOOOOO

They were stopped once more before they managed to make it to the elevators, but Jack cut that conversation short, and it was only another few minutes before they reached Hammond's office. He looked down at Sirius, who had stopped at the door as well, looking up at him.

"No sniffing his crotch, okay?"

The dog snorted, but nodded, and Jack knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in!"

He opened the door, and stepped to the side so Sirius could precede him into the room, and then carefully closed and locked the door behind him. Hammond was sitting at his desk, watching as Jack and Sirius entered.

"This is him?" Hammond asked, doubtfully.

"Yes, sir. Sirius?"

An instant later, where the dog had been, Sirius now stood, wearing clothing he'd borrowed from O'Neill.

Hammond started, despite the fact that he'd been told what was going on. His eyes widened in disbelief, and his jaw actually dropped. It wasn't everyday you saw a dog turn into a person, after all. The man had dark hair and a careworn expression, but he looked as normal as any other human being the General had ever seen.

"That's amazing…"

"Yes, sir." Jack was getting used to it, but he could understand the General's awe. "Sirius Black, may I present General George Hammond? General? Sirius Black."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, General," Sirius said, stepping up to the desk and offering Hammond his hand like any Muggle might. "Thank you for allowing me to be here."

"It's my pleasure," Hammond said, reining his amazement in a bit and shaking the man's hand. It was crazy, but really, it wasn't the craziest thing he'd ever seen in his time with the SGC. It probably wasn't even close. But it was impressive. "Can _all_ wizards do that?"

Sirius shook his head.

"As far as I know, I'm the only one that can turn into a _dog_ – although there are several who can turn into other things; cats, rodents, bigger creatures… it just takes a lot of practice."

Hammond nodded.

"And there's no limitation on how long you can stay in form?"

Sirius shook his head.

"Good. I'd prefer that you remained in the dog form when you are out among the population of this base…"

Sirius nodded, more than willing to do what was asked of him. This was the General's base, after all, and he was a guest. Besides, Dumbledore had told him that he needed to do what he was told, and Sirius understood the reasons for that.

"That's not a problem. That form is just as easy as my original form – I've done it so many times."

"Good." Hammond gestured for him and O'Neill to sit down. "Now. Will you two please tell me exactly what's going on?"


	11. 11

The briefing didn't take long. Mainly because Jack only knew so much of what was going on in the first place, and Sirius didn't really have a lot to add to things. It wouldn't have even taken that long, except that Hammond didn't know any more about Harry Potter books than Jack did; relying on Carter for the information he needed, same as Jack did.

"So you're just hiding out from this Voldemort person?"

Sirius nodded, but clarified.

"Not only from _him_ – but from those on our side, too. Right now, no one can know I'm alive…"

"And if they find out somehow while you're here?" Hammond asked. "Am I going to have to worry about evil wizards coming to look for you here on the base?"

"No. I'm the only wizard that can tell the location of the SGC, and none of the bad guys know anything about it."

"How long are you going to be in hiding?"

"I'm not sure," Sirius admitted. "Until Dumbledore says otherwise."

Hammond didn't look like that was the answer he wanted, but he nodded anyways.

"Very well. You're welcomed to remain here, as Colonel O'Neill's guest – as long as you stay in that other form when it's possible, and as long as you obey the rules around here. Colonel O'Neill can tell you what they are."

"Thank you."

Of course, Hammond wasn't all that certain that Jack was even sure of all the rules, but the colonel could keep the man out of trouble – hopefully.

"Dismissed, colonel. Let me know if you need anything."

"Yes, sir."

They both turned and looked at Sirius, expectantly, and the wizard moved out of his chair and switched over into dog form. A moment later, the colonel and the large black dog were leaving the general's office.

"So, how about a quick tour?"

He looked down at the dog, who wagged his tail – which Jack took as a yes.

"Stay by me, then, and keep your nose out of peoples' crotches, okay?"

There was another snort, an amused one, and Jack grinned, too, and opened the door to the briefing room and headed out the door and into the corridor.

"Colonel!"

"Gah."

The dog looked up at Jack's annoyed sound, and then down the hallway. Coming towards them was a woman in a white jacket, wearing a uniform underneath it.

"Doctor Fraiser, how are you?"

Fraiser, however, was looking at the dog, now.

"Where did you get him?"

"It's a long story, Doc."

Janet put her hand in front of the dog's nose, cautiously.

"Does he bite?"

"He'd better not, if he knows what's good for him."

The dog snorted, and Janet smiled at how amused it sounded – even though it was coming from a dog. The dog nuzzled her fingers, his tail wagging idly, and Janet took that as an invitation to be friends. She scratched his ears, idly.

"Does General Hammond know that you have him here?"

Jack nodded.

"We just came from there."

"Is he going to be a guard dog or something?"

She was trying to figure out why he had a dog with him – and why Hammond would allow it. There was nothing Janet hated more than a mystery.

"Nope."

Jack was grinning, now, because he knew she was annoyed, and he was enjoying the fact that he knew something she didn't. Yeah, it was childish, but well… it was fun.

"Colonel…"

He gave her an innocent look that did nothing to mollify her, and shrugged.

"It's a special case, doc. Come with us, and we'll show you."

She should be in on the secret anyways, Jack decided. Not only because she was a friend – which he wouldn't really admit – but because she was the chief medical officer of the SGC and if something came up, she needed to be in on things to save the trouble of explaining what was going on.

"Where are we going?" Janet asked, walking with him down the corridor.

"My office. It's-"

"Jack!"

Ahead of them, Daniel had just turned into their corridor, and his face lit up when he saw O'Neill and Sirius – er, whatever they were calling they were calling the wizard when he was in dog form. They hadn't discussed that part the evening before.

"Daniel."

The archeologist moved to meet them, slapping the dog's side cheerfully.

"You've already seen Hammond?"

Jack nodded.

"He's cleared to stay on the base, as long as he stays in the form he's in now."

"Who?" Janet asked, curiously.

"Si-"

"Daniel," Jack interrupted, watching as a couple of civilian scientists walked by them in the corridor.

Daniel looked chagrined.

"Sorry, Jack."

Fraiser frowned, looking from one of them to the other.

"Colonel, _what's_ going on?"

"It's a secret, Doc," Jack said, not at all cowed by her glare. "Come on, let's get to my office…"

Still frowning, Fraiser followed him as he and the dog started down the corridor once more, Daniel right beside her.


	12. 12

"Oh my God…"

Jack grinned, unable to hide his amusement at Janet's shock.

Daniel was a little nicer.

"Doctor Janet Fraiser, meet Sirius Black."

Sirius smiled, holding his hand out to the woman, who was still staring at him. When she didn't react immediately to take his hand, he simply reached down and took her hand, shaking it like Muggles do, and then releasing it.

"My pleasure."

"How did you do that?" Janet asked, finding her voice once more.

"I'm an animagus."

As if that explained everything.

"He's a _wizard_," Daniel said. "One who can change forms."

"A what?"

"A wizard."

She glared at Daniel, obviously thinking that he was messing with her, but Jack stepped in.

"He _is_ a wizard, Doc."

"A wizard?" Her voice clearly said that she wasn't buying any of it.

"Change again, Sirius," Jack suggested.

An instant later the dog was back, wagging his tail cheerfully.

Janet simply stared.

"I know it's hard to believe," Daniel said, sympathetically. He'd had more time to get used to it, after all, and even he was still amazed every time he saw it. "It's true, though."

"Where'd you find him?" Janet asked. "Offworld?"

"Seattle." Jack told her, still smiling slightly.

"What?"

"Remember when you sent us off to Seattle to prove to Teal'c that the whole Harry Potter thing wasn't real?"

"_I_ didn't send you…"

"It was your idea, though."

Janet shrugged. She'd thought it had been a good one, but she hadn't been aware that O'Neill knew it had originated with her.

"Anyways…?" She wanted to know where he was going with it.

"Well, we found out it wasn't fake at all."

"What?"

"We even met Harry Potter," Daniel added.

"And _wizards_," Jack agreed.

"What?"

The dog changed back into man form, and Janet sat down in the chair by O'Neill's desk, feeling like something had turned her world upside down without explaining to her that it was going to happen.

"Sirius here is one of the wizards," Jack said.

"It's nice to meet you," Sirius said, again.

"Uh…"

"She's normally more articulate," Daniel said to the wizard.

Janet scowled.

"A _real_ wizard?"

Jack nodded.

"Do something magical, Sirius."

"What?"

"I don't know… pull a rabbit out of your hat."

"I don't _have_ a hat, Jack."

Instead, the wizard pulled out his wand, and with a wave towards Jack's desk, muttered something under his breath. An instant later there was a pizza box sitting there, and the room was suddenly filled with the aroma of cheese and pepperoni.

"How did you do that?" Janet asked, staring at the box.

"He's a wizard," Jack answered before Sirius could. "It's what he does."

The colonel opened the box and pulled out a slice of pizza, watching as Janet tried to get her mind wrapped around what she was seeing.

"What's he doing here?" She finally asked.

"Field trip."

"Colonel…"

Jack smiled.

"We're kind of hiding him."

"Hiding?"

"The other wizards think he's dead," Daniel said. "We need to keep it that way. So he asked if he could hide, and General Hammond said yes."

"Does General Hammond know you're a… wizard…?" she asked Sirius.

"Yes."

"There are others?"

Sirius smiled.

"Lots."

"And they can all turn into animals?"

"No."

"Why can you?"

"Because I'm-"

"Colonel O'Neill, report to the command center. Repeat, Colonel O'Neill, report to the command center…"

Jack looked annoyed at having his impromptu breakfast interrupted, but he shoved the last of the pizza slice into his mouth, and headed for the door, gesturing for Sirius to join him. The others would probably follow as well, but Sirius was Jack's responsibility, and needed to stay close.

The wizard slipped back into dog form and as soon as he had changed, Jack opened the door and headed down the hall, Spot trotting beside him and Daniel and Janet trailing curiously behind them.

When he reached the command center they stopped, and Daniel and Fraiser stopped as well.

Hammond looked over at him, a slightly annoyed but also baffled expression on his face.

"Well?"

There was no need to ask what he meant. Perched on one of the rails heading up to the gate was a snowy white owl, who was watching them all with wide eyes and an expectant look. Jack had never even seen an owl before. Not in real life, anyways, and he simply shrugged.

"I don't-"

"That's gotta be Hedwig," Daniel said, excitedly. "Harry's owl."

Jack looked down at Sirius, who wagged his tail so hard Jack thought it was going to fly off. That had to be a yes.

"Okay… why would Harry's owl be here?" Jack asked, looking at Daniel since Sirius wouldn't be able to answer.

"The same reason Fawkes was earlier," Daniel said, walking over to the owl "Look! I'm right! He's got a piece of paper tied to his leg."

Daniel started to reach for it, but the owl flared her wings, hooting reproachfully, and the archeologist moved his hand back, mindful of the wicked beak on the otherwise pretty bird.

"It's probably for you, Jack," Daniel said, looking at O'Neill. "You take it off."

"And get bitten? Not likely."

"I want that bird out of my gate room, Colonel," Hammond said, sharply.

Jack sighed.

"Yes, sir."

He walked over to stand in front of the owl, ready to see her flare her wings again, but the owl simply hooted a greeting and put her leg out to him, clearly an invitation for him to take the message.

Lovely.

Jack pulled off the string that held the message to her leg and unrolled the tightly folded parchment, and then read the note. It was pretty short.

_Dear Jack,_

_I hope I'm not bothering you. I need to talk to you, in person. I think I have a way I can get there, if you send a message with Hedwig and let me know when would be a good time._

_Yours, Harry._


	13. 13

_Author's Note: Just so you readers know, I'm heading to Mount St. Helens on Sunday and won't be available to write – since I'm driving, so I can't even use my laptop to write. And if the mountain just happens to erupt while I'm there, that might complicate things further! But I don't expect it to, of course._

OOOOOOO

"Harry can't be allowed to come here…"

They were in Hammond's office, and Sirius had switched back to human form the moment the door had closed.

"How would he get here, anyways?" Jack asked, curiously, looking at the owl, which had flown into the office as well and was obviously waiting impatiently for a reply to take back to her owner.

"Probably on his broomstick," Sirius said after a moment of thought. "With his invisibility cloak."

"Who are we talking about?" Janet asked, breaking into the conversation.

"I thought no one could find this place, unless you told them?" Daniel said at the same time.

"Harry Potter," Jack said, answering Janet.

"They _can't_," Sirius said, answering Daniel at the same time. "But he knows Jack lives here – Jack told him. And if Jack sends him a reply telling him he can come, then the protections that would normally keep a wizard away from his house won't apply."

Hammond scowled.

"Who _are_ we talking about?" He asked. "The Harry Potter from the books?"

"Yes," Sirius said.

"Why would he want to come here?"

"Because he likes Jack," Sirius said. "And he probably doesn't have anyone else to turn to right now…"

There was an ache in Sirius' voice when he spoke, which told everyone there quite plainly that he didn't like the situation any more than Harry.

"Where is he?" Jack asked.

Sirius shrugged.

"I assume he's at his aunt and uncle's."

"The Dursleys?" Daniel asked, proving that he had read the first book. "No, they don't like him much, do they? Certainly not enough for Harry to be able to count on them for support if he thinks Sirius is dead…"

"The Dursleys?" Jack repeated. He'd heard about them from Harry, and truth be told, he really wanted a chance to lay into them for the way they'd treated Harry when he was younger – and probably were _still_ treating him. "Why does he stay with _them_?"

"Dumbledore says he _has_ to," Sirius said, bitterly. "I'd have him staying with me if I could."

"Only he thinks you're dead," Daniel said.

"Yeah."

It was clear that Janet was confused, but she was a lot more patient about the situation than Jack would have been, knowing that eventually someone would have to explain what was going on. If not just to her, then to Sam, who was apparently the only member of SG-1 (on the planet) that didn't know what was going on. And if they explained to Sam, then Janet could listen in.

"I don't want Harry Potter in the SGC," Hammond said. He already had enough wizards in his secret base; he didn't need another one – and a child at that. "Write him and tell him he can't come, Colonel."

"It'll crush him if you do," Sirius said. He didn't know exactly how Harry was doing, since he couldn't get close to him, but Dumbledore had told him that Harry was taking his death hard. "I don't want to add to his pain…"

"So I'll go _there_…" Jack said, shrugging.

"What?" Hammond asked. "Where?"

"London, I think. Maybe I can meet him some-"

"Why don't we write to Dumbledore?" Daniel suggested. "He'd want to know if Harry was planning on a long trip, wouldn't he?"

Sirius hesitated, and nodded.

"Yes."

"How are you going to do that?" Hammond asked.

"Fawkes," Daniel replied. "That was the whole point of leaving him, right? In case Jack or Sirius needed to get hold of him?"

Sirius nodded.

"So we go back to my house and get-"

There was a flash of light, like a silent explosion of flame in midair above them, and suddenly Fawkes was there, his wings seemingly on fire, although Jack knew now that that was just an illusion.

"Or he comes to us," Sirius said, smiling wryly.

"What is that?" Janet asked, unable to help herself.

"Fawkes," Daniel told her.

"_Fox_?" She frowned, watching as the bird came in to land on Hammond's desk and the General moved his stuff out of the way. "He looks like a-"

"It's Dumbledore's phoenix," Daniel said.

"Who is Dumbledore?"

"The head wizard guy," Jack answered, distractedly. He turned to Sirius. "I just write it on a piece of paper?"

"That'll be fine."

Hammond wordlessly handed Jack a pad and a pen, and O'Neill jotted a quick note to Dumbledore, telling him what happened and asking for advice. Then Sirius tied it expertly to Fawkes' leg and the phoenix vanished as suddenly and dramatically as he'd arrived.

"_You'll_ have to stick around," Sirius told the snowy owl, who was still waiting for a return message.

The owl hooted disdainfully, but didn't go anywhere.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on…?" Janet asked, sensing that there was a lull in activity now. At least, no one seemed to be doing anything.

"As soon as we get Major Carter in here," Hammond said. No sense explaining it twice – and he wouldn't mind hearing the explanation again.


	14. 14

"Can he fly a broomstick this far?" Sam asked about half an hour later. She'd been called into Hammond's office – since that was where Sirius was and it was just as easy to bring her to them.

Sirius hesitated, but then nodded.

"He could. It'd be a long flight, but if he is feeling desperate enough he might risk-"

"He could fly Buckbeak," Sam said, interrupting her own answer.

Sirius shook his head.

"Buckbeak can't be covered by an invisibility cloak, and Harry would know better than to risk being spotted with him."

"Buckbeak?" Jack asked, looking at Daniel, who shrugged. He didn't have a clue.

"A hippogriff," Sam explained. Which didn't explain anything, now, did it? She saw that immediately, of course. "He's a creature that's part horse and part eagle."

They both gave her a look that plainly said they didn't believe her, but before Sam could say anything more, there was a cracking noise and a flaming light, and suddenly Fawkes was there again. The phoenix landed on Hammond's desk, right in front of Jack, and the colonel could see there was a note tied to his leg.

He didn't even hesitate to reach out and take the note from the phoenix's leg, and unrolled the parchment inexpertly. The writing was small and neat, and he read it once to himself, and then read it aloud before anyone could ask what it said.

"'_I'll take care of Harry. Tell Sirius to remain where he is…'" _

Obviously Dumbledore was worried about Sirius – and from what she'd read in the books, Sam had to admit that there probably was reason to worry. From the books – which may or may not be true – Sirius tended to be a little rash at times.

"Not a very helpful response…" Daniel said, dissatisfied with the answer.

He wasn't the only one.

Hedwig hooted, impatiently, reminding them that she was waiting for a reply to give Harry, and Sam looked at Sirius and Jack.

"What do we tell Harry?"

Jack shrugged, reaching for the pen and pad once more.

"We tell him to stay put. He can't come here; it's too far."

"And too dangerous," Sirius added.

"I wouldn't advise telling him either of those things," Sam said. "He's young enough to think he's invincible."

Sirius nodded.

"She's right. He's pretty much at the age where he'll do the opposite of whatever we tell him – unless we tell him why."

Jack frowned, looking down at the paper.

"I can't tell him to come, hoping he'll do the opposite and stay put… He'll think I _want_ him to come."

"Tell him to stay where he is and that you'll get a hold of him as soon as you can…" Sam suggested. "Hopefully that'll hold him until Dumbledore can get to him and do whatever he's planning on doing."

"Dumbledore will probably beat Hedwig anyways," Daniel said. "Owls don't fly all that fast, do they?"

"Faster than you might think," Sirius said, watching as Jack tied the note he'd hastily written to Hedwig's leg. "She made it this far, after all. And she probably made very good time. We should probably take her up to the surface, though, so she doesn't have to look for her way out."

"She got in here okay," Daniel said.

"Probably through the air ducts," Sam replied. "Sirius is right. It'll be safer for her – and it'll probably be safer for our people; in case they got in her way."

The owl was a predatory bird, after all, and had talons and a vicious beak that she could use if she needed to.

"Fine," Hammond said, standing up and going to the door. "Colonel, take the owl to the surface."

"Me?"

"Just do it, colonel. And take Fawkes with you, too."

Hammond was tired of birds being in his office. For one thing, he was tired of _all_ the weird stuff happening. He had plenty of weird stuff to deal with _anyways_ – just being in charge of the SGC – he certainly didn't want to add to it any more than he had to. For another, eventually one of those birds was going to crap, and neither was little. And for all he knew, the phoenix might even crap fire – and he didn't want his office burning down (and even less, wanted to have to explain to the powers that be above him why it had happened).

Jack scowled, but stood up, reaching his hand out to Hedwig.

"Come on, bird."

The owl hooted as if she understood everything that had been said and launched herself over to him, landing on his shoulder instead of his bare hand – which was a better perch for her, since she wouldn't rip his hand open with her talons. His shoulder didn't have much protection, just his t-shirt and uniform, but it was better than nothing, and she was pretty careful. He could feel a couple of the talons stabbing into his skin, but not deep enough to really hurt.

Sirius stood as well, obviously planning to join Jack, and a moment later he was in dog form.

"That never ceases to amaze me," Sam said, shaking her head.

The dog wagged his tail, looking up at her cheerfully.

"Come on," Jack said. He didn't like having the owl's beak so close to his ear. Better to get her on her way, and then hope they could get back to a slightly more normal day. "Carter? Grab the fire bird."

"Phoenix," Daniel corrected.

"Whatever."

They left Hammond's office, an odd little procession with as many animals as people, and Hammond looked over at Fraiser, who hadn't opted to join SG-1 on their trip up to the surface.

"Can you believe this?"

Janet smiled, and shook her head.

"And I _thought_ I'd seen it all, sir…"

"Me, too."


	15. 15

Once they sent off Hedwig, Sam went back to her lab – she had a lot of work to do, even though she admitted that she doubted she was going to get much done with the events of the last couple of days. Daniel looked longingly at Fawkes, who ignored him completely in favor of taking the perch on Jack's shoulder that Hedwig abandoned when she was sent off to deliver her message, and eventually the archeologist sighed and reluctantly headed back to his office, where he too had a lot of work to be done – although all he really did was sit in front of the computer and pull up everything he could about phoenixes.

Jack and Sirius went back to Jack's office (where he worked on paperwork while Sirius lounged around watching a TV that had been brought in for his use). This was rather distracting for Jack, since Sirius was far more interested in the remote control than he was in any particular Muggle program, and watching someone channel surf through 600 channels is incredibly distracting. Even for someone who was more focused than Jack. He, of course, was doomed from the get go, and it was only a half hour or so before he finally gave up on what he was doing, took the clicker from Sirius and put it on ESPN, where he started to explain Muggle sports (baseball in particular since that was what was on) to the wizard.

This lasted until lunchtime, when Sam finally gave up on her work and came to find them. Since Jack's office was the only place Sirius could be in human form, she was fairly certain that was where she'd find them. Sure enough when she knocked on the door Jack answered almost immediately, using the door itself to block Sam's view of who was actually in his office until he saw who it was.

"Carter… come in."

She did, and wasn't at all surprised to find them watching baseball. Sirius smiled at her from his spot on the sofa, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"It's getting late, and I thought I'd see if you guys were ready for lunch?"

Sirius stood immediately.

"I'm starving."

"Ah." Jack held up a hand to stop him from heading to the door. "Unless you want to be scarfing down Dog Chow and gnawing on a big meaty bone, we're going to have to eat here."

A chagrined look crossed Sirius' features as he realized the limitations of being on the base, but Sam simply shrugged.

"You can bring lunch _here_, can't you, Sirius?"

Nodding, and more than willing to have a reason to show off to such an audience, Sirius pulled out his wand.

"Of _course_. What would you like?"

OOOOOO

Daniel joined them for lunch, and didn't leave afterwards. Neither did Sam. It was just too interesting to have a full-fledged honest to goodness wizard in their midst, and Sirius found himself doing small spells and incantations for the little group; nothing fancy, just moving things and making stuff appear out of nowhere. It was small stuff for him, but it was entertaining for all involved.

"What are you guys going to do for dinner tonight?" Sam asked sometime around 4PM. It was getting late enough that she was feeling guilty about ignoring her work – and worse, making Sirius into a sort of sideshow just for their amusements.

Jack shrugged, looking at Sirius and Daniel.

"Eating at home, I guess…"

"Why don't we take Sirius out to O'Malley's or something?" Daniel suggested. "It's not like it's a big hangout for Voldemort or his buddies, right?"

"I don't know, Daniel…" Sam said, hesitantly. "We're supposed to be hiding him, and we can't do that-"

"What's O'Malley's?" Sirius asked, eagerly.

"It's a bar that-"

"Carter's right," Jack said, interrupting Daniel. "We shouldn't take him-"

"Come on, Jack," Sirius said, interrupting. "How many wizards do you think there are in Colorado Springs? It's not like they're going to come looking for me here – that was the whole point of me coming here. No one thinks I'm alive. The whole idea was to get me away from Harry – and we have. _He's_ not going to come looking for me in a pub…"

Jack scowled, looking over at Sam, who was watching Sirius. It was obvious to Carter that the wizard was eager to get out and do something – and she more than the others knew that he'd chafed from being forced to stay at his family home for so long while the Order of the Phoenix had been hiding him.

She shrugged at Jack's questioning look.

"It might not hurt. Once…"

"Great!" Sirius was quick to jump on Sam's approval, and ignore Jack's uncertain look. "When can we go?"

Jack scowled. He didn't like being rushed into something he wasn't all that sure of – and this definitely fit that description.

"We can pick you guys up at 6," Daniel said.

Sam looked at Jack, who had both Sirius and Daniel watching him as well, eager for a yes from him, since they could all see he was still considering vetoing the whole idea.

He finally sighed and shrugged.

"Fine. But at the first sign of trouble, we're hauling ass right back to my place. Understood?"

Sirius nodded, more than willing to agree to anything.

"Absolutely."

O'Neill still didn't look all that confident about this whole plan, but Sirius' enthusiasm more than made up for Jack's lack of it. The wizard turned to Sam, his face as cheerful as they'd ever seen it.

"Tell me all about this place."

OOOOOOOOO

"How do I look?"

Sam smiled. She and Daniel had just arrived at jack's place, and although Jack had answered the door, Sirius had been close at hand. The wizard was quick to pose in front of the two of them, arms wide as he waited for their opinions.

He was dressed in clothes he'd borrowed from Jack; jeans and a white button down shirt that was neatly tucked into his pants, and a pair of loafers with no socks.

"You look great," Sam told him, honestly. Dressed like he was, you'd never know he was a wizard. He looked like any other normal guy who was going to go hang out with his friends for the night. Sirius smiled, smugly, and Sam looked at Jack. "You look nice, too, sir."

Jack gave her a slight smile, acknowledging the compliment.

"Thanks, Carter."

"Let's get going," Sirius said, heading for the door.


	16. 16

"This place is great…"

Sam smiled as she and Sirius walked through the door Jack had held open for them.

"We like it."

"You come here a lot?"

"Some times."

The place wasn't filled by any means, but there were several people there; in groups for the main part, sitting at tables and enjoying dinner while chatting or sharing a pitcher of beer or a couple of cocktails. Some were at the bar, where they were watching one of three different TVs, each set to a different game and a different sport. Sam led the others to one of the tables in the corner, where they normally sat when they were going to eat.

Several men in the room followed her progress as she moved across the place, but a cold look from Jack was all it took to get them to mind their own business, and Daniel had to hide an amused smile as he sat down beside Sirius, who had seated himself across from Sam.

"Hi, guys."

A waitress had approached them even before Jack had managed to sit down beside Sam. She'd helped these people before – well, not the cute dark-haired guy, but the other three – and she knew that they would want to order their drinks quickly, even though they sometimes took forever to order their food.

"Hi," Daniel said, returning her smile.

"Are you eating tonight?"

She held menus in her hand, a questioning expression on her face.

There were nods all around, and she handed the menus out.

"Something to drink while you're waiting?"

Sirius looked at Jack, waiting to see what he ordered so he'd know what his choices were.

"I'll have a beer," Jack told her without even looking at the menu. He already knew what he wanted for dinner, too, but he'd wait to order when everyone else did – otherwise he'd be done eating before they even got their food.

"Me, too," Sirius said. He wasn't really a drinker, but he wasn't above having a couple here and there.

"I'll have tea," Sam said. She was driving.

"Coffee, please," Daniel ordered.

"I'll be right back."

"Thank you."

Sirius looked around himself with interest. He wasn't really all that hungry – it wasn't like he'd put in a really tough day or anything, after all – and all the Muggles around him were fascinating. They were dressed in all sorts of outfits – things he'd never seen in all his years – and he couldn't help but look at them, although he did try to avoid staring, knowing that he wouldn't like to be watched any more than someone else would.

"Do other people from the… place you work… come here, too?" Sirius asked, looking for other military haircuts. Since none of them were in uniform – and Jack wasn't either – it was the only thing he could think of.

"Sometimes," Sam said.

"But we don't talk about work here," Daniel was quick to remind him – even though Sirius had already caught himself before mentioning the SGC in public.

"Sorry about that." The wizard smiled. "It's amazing how you guys can-"

A beeping sound interrupted him, and Daniel, Jack and Sam all looked down.

"It's me," Jack said, taking his pager from his belt.

"Hammond?" Sam asked.

Jack shook his head.

"I don't recognize the number." He stood up. "I'll be right back."

"What was that?" Sirius asked.

"A pager," Sam explained, taking hers out and showing it to him. "If someone needs to get a hold of me, they call my pager and leave their phone number on this display so I know they want me to call them."

Sirius took the pager from her, and looked at it, interested.

"That's pretty clever."

"We also have cell phones," Daniel said, holding his up and handing it over. "People can call me on it when they want to talk to me directly. Or _I_ can call _them_."

Sirius took the phone from him and was still looking at it when the waitress brought their drinks.

"So someone wanted Jack to call them?" He asked.

Sam nodded.

"Then why didn't they call his… cell phone?"

Daniel smiled.

"Because Jack never _carries_ his cell phone. He doesn't like being so accessible."

"Oh."

It was clear that Sirius didn't really understand what he meant, but the wizard handed the archeologist back his phone, distracted by the arrival of their drinks.

"Thank you."

The waitress smiled.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to see if you're ready to order."

OOOOOOO

Looking at the number on his pager, Jack walked to the bar.

"Can I use your phone?"

"Soon as that guy's done with it," the bartender told him apologetically, gesturing towards the end of the bar where a guy was already using the phone.

Jack nodded, and looked around. He didn't want to sit around waiting for the phone all night. Not when he knew there was a handy payphone just outside the front door. He could have used Daniel's cell, of course – Daniel always had his phone on him – but with a number he didn't recognize, he didn't want Daniel's name coming up on the caller ID of the person he was calling.

He walked outside, noticing that it was already getting dark out, and went over to the payphone. Even as he was putting the quarters in the machine, however, he heard a loud crack, and suddenly out of nowhere there was a… _thing_… standing in front of him. A short weird looking thing that was looking up at him with huge eyes and big ole bat-like ears. It was wearing an odd sweater, and a hat, but before Jack could even really register what it was he was looking at, the thing actually spoke!

"Is you Jack O'Neill, sir?"

Jack stared at it, and then looked around hoping someone could tell him what was going on. The only problem was, there wasn't anyone else around. And the… thing… was still looking at him, obviously waiting for a response.

"Um… yeah."

The little thing's eyes lit up and it took a step forward, catching hold of Jack's pant leg.

"Wonderful! Dobby promised Harry Potter he would find you, and he did!"

"What?"

"You must come with Dobby, Jack O'Neill!"

The little… thing's… grip tightened, and Jack winced at how tightly it was now holding his leg.

"Hey! I-"

He didn't even finish the sentence. There was another cracking noise, and Jack felt himself suddenly evaporating.


	17. 17

With what sounded like a deafening crack that reverberated in his head – making his ears ring – Jack found himself in another place completely after what seemed like only a moment. The room was dark, lit only by a light coming through the window to Jack's right, but it was enough light to tell him that he was in a bedroom – a room with a bed, at any rate, because the occupant of that bed was suddenly sitting up.

"What-?"

"Dobby has brought him!"

The little big-eared… _thing_… moved quickly over to the bed – or tried to, anyways. He was still holding tightly to Jack's leg, and O'Neill had no intention of being dragged anywhere else.

"Dobby! _Shhh_!"

Harry Potter reached for his glasses, confused and out of sorts at having been woken up by the house elf. Especially with such a loud noise as apparating – or whatever it was called when the house elves did it.

Jack frowned, recognizing the voice, even as the light from the window illuminated the person on the bed, telling him what his ears already had.

"Harry?"

"Jack?" Even in the faint light, O'Neill could hear the shock in the boy's voice. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I was going to ask y-"

"_Dobby_ has brought him!"

"Shh!" Harry jumped out of bed, barely avoiding getting tangled in his sheets and blanket. "You're going to wake up my-"

There was a loud banging on the door, which was pushed open with a loud crash only an instant later. Now the room was it up from a bright light out in the hallway, but much of that light was blocked by a very large man in striped pajamas. A man who looked furious – even in the dark.

"What's going on in here?"

There was a loud crack even as the light was turned on, and the man gave a yelp of surprise when he saw Jack standing there. Jack, of course was no less surprised.

"Who are you?" The pajamaed man asked with an angry roar. He turned to Harry. "What are you doing? I suppose this is one of your freak-"

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Jack asked, interrupting. He didn't appreciate being yelled at during the best of times – he certainly wasn't going to let some stranger do it. Not at him. And not at Harry.

Looking a little wild-eyed and obviously thinking fast, Harry spoke up, turning to the man in the pajamas.

"Uncle Vernon… this is my friend… um…"

"Jack." Jack finished, frowning.

"You're an American," Vernon said, surprise warring with annoyance.

"Yeah."

Dursley turned to Harry.

"What are you doing? _Importing_ the weirdoes now?"

"Hey, watch who you're calling a weirdo," Jack said, no less annoyed.

"This is _my_ house and I'll do whate-"

"Jack's a _wizard_," Harry lied, quickly. "He's been on the run with Sirius and is here to check on-"

Vernon's angry red face suddenly went white, and he took a step back.

"With…"

"Yeah, with my _godfather_," Harry said, knowing full well the effect that would have on his uncle and hoping it was enough to get him to back down. "He's-"

"I will _not_ have you bringing strangers into my house in the middle of the night," Vernon told his nephew. He turned to Jack, who didn't have a clue what was going on – _or_ how Harry knew that he'd been with Sirius. "You're not-"

"Jack just needs to talk to me for a minute," Harry said quickly. "Then he'll go."

"Wait a minute…" Jack was beginning to put two and two together. "This is your _uncle_?"

Harry nodded.

"The one that treats you so badly?"

Before Harry could say anything, Vernon spoke up again.

"What I do in my house is none of your-"

Jack scowled. This was actually a meeting he'd hoped to have – under less odd circumstances, of course.

"You listen here, you lousy piece of-"

"Jack, it's okay. Really."

"Stay out of this, Harry," Jack said, stepping towards Dursley, who took another step back. Even though Vernon was larger and heavier than Jack, he could see the threat in Jack's eyes, and he backed down from that.

He hated doing it, though, and it showed.

"Finish your… _discussion_…" Vernon said in a final act of bravado – which was ruined when he licked his lips nervously. "But then I want you out of my house."

"I'm not through with you," Jack said, scowling. Sure, the guy would bully a little _kid_ no problem, but when it came to facing someone who was able to stand up to him… Jack hated bullies – and even worse, hated someone who would treat his own nephew like Harry had been treated. "You've got a lot to answer for, and-"

"Jack, it's okay," Harry said, stepping between him and his uncle. Vernon took the opportunity to leave the room, closing the door with almost as loud of a crash as he'd opened it with. "He's been a lot better…" Harry said, as if he was worried Jack was going to follow his uncle down the hall. That was the last thing he needed! Especially since he didn't know what was going on.

O'Neill scowled, staring at the door for a long moment, but then turned to Harry.

"Fine."

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked. "I was going to try and come to-"

Another loud crack interrupted him, and Dobby once more reappeared. The house elf smiled hugely, his ears waggling slightly. Jack stared at it once more.

"Ask that thing."


	18. 18

Harry looked at Dobby.

"What have you done, Dobby?"

The little creature smiled widely, completely oblivious to Harry's concern and Jack's annoyance.

"Dobby has brought Jack O'Neill to Harry Potter."

"You weren't supposed to bring him here, Dobby," Harry said, sitting down on his bed and running his hand through his messy dark hair. "You were just supposed to see if he'd gotten my-"

"Wait a minute," Jack interrupted. "What is this thing? And what are you talking about?"

"This is Dobby, Jack," Harry said, making a long overdue introduction. "He's a house elf."

"A _free_ house elf," Dobby added.

"Free, huh?" Jack wasn't sure exactly what that meant, but the little thing – elf, he amended – beamed.

"Harry Potter freed Dobby from his master's house."

Jack looked over at the boy, who nodded.

"It's a long story, Jack." He turned back to Dobby. "I asked you to just give him a message, Dobby. Why did-"

"Harry Potter said Jack O'Neill was the person he wanted to see the most," Dobby answered, interrupting. "So Dobby has brought Jack O'Neill to Harry Potter."

Jack wasn't sure what to think about the revelation that he was the person Harry wanted most to see, and Harry himself flushed a little at that, avoiding O'Neill's gaze.

"You shouldn't have brought him here, Dobby, you-"

"How did you find me?" Jack asked, curiously.

"My friend Hermoine. She's Muggle born and quite clever. Her and Dobby-"

"Hermoine Granger told Dobby where to find Jack O'Neill and how to lure him away from his friends."

"You were watching me?"

That could be a problem – especially since they'd been with Sirius all day. If this… house elf… knew that Sirius was alive and well and not dead, then the secret was out and they might as well let Harry in on it, because it didn't-

"You were with your friends," the house elf said. "I had to separate you from them. Harry Potter did not mention wanting to see your friends."

So maybe the house elf didn't even know what Sirius looked like…? Or maybe didn't recognize him? Obviously if he had, he would have grabbed Sirius too, right? Maybe they caught a break…

"I'm sorry, Jack," Harry said. "He wasn't supposed to kidnap you."

"I brought him to you," Dobby said. "Harry Potter said that Jack O'Neill was the person he-"

"You already said that," Jack interrupted, scowling. He turned to Harry, fairly certain why the boy wanted to see him. "How are you doing?"

Harry dropped his eyes from Jack's gaze, looking down at his hands.

"Sirius is dead, Jack…"

There was an awful loss in his voice, and self-loathing that O'Neill didn't understand. He went over and sat down on the bed beside Harry, who still didn't look at him.

"It's _my_ fault, too…" Harry told him, his voice breaking, now. "I thought he was in danger, so against everyone's advice I went rushing to save him. And took my friends with me. Only he wasn't there. He was safe and sound. The only people that were there were the Deatheaters and they caught me and my friends, and then the Order came to rescue us and there was an awful battle, and… and… Sirius was…"

He trailed off, unable to speak around the lump in his throat.

Awkwardly, Jack put his arm around Harry's shoulder, and the boy leaned against him, taking comfort from being held. Comfort he'd probably never had, Jack decided, if his uncle's behavior was any sign of how things were at this house. His grip tightened.

"It's all my fault, Jack." Harry told him, his face buried in Jack's shirt. "I led him into the trap that killed him."

"It's not your fault, Harry," Jack said. He was tempted to just tell the boy that Sirius wasn't dead – just to save him the heartbreak. He couldn't, but he was tempted. Let the wizards figure out a different way to find leverage. A way that didn't keep Harry in the dark. But Jack was well aware that sometimes what he wanted wasn't what had to happen, and instead of saying anything, he simply held Harry close for a few moments, while Dobby watched with mournful eyes.

"I sent you a message," Harry said, finally, pulling away from Jack and looking a little embarrassed. "Hedwig-"

"I got it yesterday."

"Oh." He took his glasses off, studiously avoiding Jack's gaze while he cleaned them and then put them back on. "I wasn't sure if Hedwig would be able to find you…"

"She found me, and I replied. Dumbledore said he'd talk to-"

"You spoke with Dumbledore?"

Now Harry looked slightly guilty, and jack wondered why.

"Yeah."

"I haven't seen him," Harry said, looking a little disappointed. "I'm sure he's busy and all, but I did think that he'd at least…" he trailed off, shrugging.

Jack frowned, wondering why Dumbledore hadn't been to see Harry and at least see how he was doing. He started to ask, but decided that Harry wouldn't know, and it wouldn't be a kindness to rub that lack of concern in deeper.

"He probably has his reasons…" Jack said, awkwardly. He didn't know if there were reasons or not – unless Dumbledore was a lousy liar and didn't want to risk Harry figuring out the truth about Sirius.

"Yeah."

Harry looked down at Dobby.

"You need to take Jack back-"

A flashing red and yellow light outside the bedroom window suddenly caught his eye – his and Jack's – and cut Harry's order short. He went over to the window, joined only a moment later by Jack and Dobby. Somewhere down on the ground – not more than a couple of blocks away, someone was shooting off a wand – in a pattern. It looked like there was more than just one person, too, because the colors seemed to coming from more than one source.

"Fireworks?" Jack asked, curiously.

"Those aren't fireworks, Jack…" Harry said, reaching for his wand. "Someone's in trouble. Let's go."

The boy had long since figured out a way to get from his window to the ground without needing to go through the house – presumably to avoid waking his uncle – and he jumped easily into the tree beside the house, and then shimmied down the trunk, landing in some bushes.

Jack hesitated. He didn't see anyone – just some lights – and it certainly didn't seem to be-

"We must help Harry Potter!" Dobby told him, grabbing his pant leg once more. There was another loud crack, and an instant later, Jack found himself on the ground, standing beside the bushes that Harry was extracting himself from.

"Harry, wait…"

The boy wasn't listening, though. He took off at a run, his eyes on the lights.


	19. 19

Harry might have been anxious to find out what was going on and give a hand, but Jack O'Neill was a lot older than he was and far more experienced in treachery, and he ran after the boy. He was bigger and faster – even with his bad knees – and he caught up quickly. And promptly tackled Harry, taking him to the ground in a smooth motion that was designed to stop him, but not hurt him. Harry grunted with surprise, and rolled over, his wand automatically coming up in a defensive gesture, and Jack just s quickly snatched it out of his hand.

"_Jack_!" The boy's green eyes flashed angrily; O'Neill was the last one Harry would have expected to turn on him. "What are you doing? Let me up! I-"

"Use your _head_, Harry," Jack snapped, easily holding the boy down, even with the wand in his hand. "You just told me that you ran into one ambush trying to save Sirius. What the hell do you think you're doing running into what could be _another_?"

Another flash of lights in the sky – this time much closer.

"You don't know that."

"And neither do _you_," Jack said. "But you're not bothering to find out, are you?"

"It's-"

"How many of the bad guys know where you live?"

That made Harry hesitate. As far as he knew, _all_ of them did.

"Nothing can happen to me here… Professor Dumbledore said there were protections on my Aunt's house."

Dobby came running up just then, his finger pointed at Jack, who was obviously hurting Harry.

"_You_ are not to hurt Harry Potter," Dobby said, angrily. He made a motion with his hand, and Jack suddenly found himself flying off Harry, tumbling a good twenty feet and crashing into a tree trunk with a solid thud.

"Dobby, _no_!"

Harry scrambled to his feet, running over to where Jack was, even as another spark of lights went off. Even closer than the last.

"Jack?"

O'Neill was just stunned, and a little battered. He was already picking himself up when Harry and Dobby reached him, and he was still holding Harry's wand. But now he was furious.

"You're _not_ _at_ your Aunt's house, any more, are you Harry?"

The boy looked around, and realized that he really wasn't all that sure how far the protections went. After all, the dementors had been able to come after him in the neighborhood, hadn't they?

"I-"

"Get your ass back in the house. _Now_. I'll go see what's going on."

"But you're not a wizard, Jack," Harry protested. "You-"

"Go! I _mean_ it." Still furious, Jack threw Harry's wand at him. "And if you _ever_ point that thing at me again, I'll break it into so many pieces you won't be able to make toothpicks out of it."

"I'm sor-"

Jack wasn't even listening. Fully expecting to be obeyed, he had already turned and headed for the lights, moving far more silently through the trees and houses that Harry would have thought possible.

Crushed, Harry did as he was told. Jack was right; he had no idea who was there, and yes, it might have been a trap. And he would have fallen for it. _Again_. But Jack wasn't a wizard. Harry was right about that, and he needed some help. And if it couldn't be him, then it would be at least someone with power enough to maybe be able to help.

"Dobby! Go help Jack. Make sure he's okay. Please?"

The house elf nodded, although he didn't look like he wanted to help the guy that had just yelled at Harry. He turned and ran off, following the same direction that Jack had gone, moving almost as silently.

OOOOOOOOOOO

There was a small park only a few blocks east of where he'd left Harry, and this park was where the lights seemed to be originating. Jack was still more or less certain that it was fireworks – despite what he'd said to Harry. (Mainly because he still wasn't all that certain about the whole wizard thing). But he was moving cautiously, because while he wasn't certain it really _was_ a trap, he was well aware now that evil wizards _did_ exist, and that they were more than capable of going after a young boy.

Look at how young Harry had been when he'd lost his folks, after all.

"Jack O'Neill."

A voice from somewhere near his waist and a little behind him made him about jump out of his skin and Jack had to actually bite back a startled yell. He realized it was the elf, and scowled.

"What are you _doing_? Trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Harry Potter sent me to help you."

"Did he go back to the house?"

"Yes."

Good. Jack started to tell the elf to go back, too, but decided that anything that could toss him around like a rag doll might be someone he could use if something actually _did_ happen, and instead he nodded.

"Fine. You can help. But keep quiet."

"Yes."

"And _don't_ sneak up on me again."

Without waiting for a reply, he turned and looked around the tree he'd been standing beside. The park appeared to be deserted, but the lights were definitely coming from this area. At least they were in the sky above the park. He scowled, looking up at the lights. Now that he was closer, they didn't look like fireworks. They just looked like fairly bright flashes of lights. Sparklers, maybe? Although he didn't know any way to make lights just blink like that. Which meant they might very well be magic, huh?

He looked down at the elf, who was watching the lights, too.

"Stay here. I'm going to have a look around."

If there were some kids lighting fireworks, then the last thing Jack wanted was for them to see the house elf. He didn't want to have to explain what it was. Mainly because _he_ wasn't all that certain what it was.

He moved slightly to the left, looking all around him and trying to see through the small areas of playground equipment to the other side of the park. When that didn't work very well (most of the structures were made of solid wood) he had to move a little more out into the open. Wishing that he'd been kidnapped with a weapon in his hand, Jack reached down and picked up a fair sized rock. Just in case. Then he headed for the jungle gym.

"Jack O'Neill."

He whirled, hearing a woman's voice – one he didn't recognize – and one that was filled with contempt.

OOOOOOOOOO

"What do you think is taking Jack so long?" Daniel asked, frowning. He, Sam and Sirius had already ordered – telling the waitress that Jack would order when he got back from making his phone call – but that had been at least ten minutes. And it had been at least twenty since Jack had left the table in the first place. It was unheard of for Jack to be on the phone that long.

"I'm not sure," Sam said, frowning as well and looking at her watch. It definitely wasn't like Jack to be gone so long to make a call.

"Maybe he stopped at the bathroom?" Sirius suggested.

"For twenty minutes?" Daniel asked, skeptically.

Sirius shrugged; he didn't know anything about O'Neill's bathroom habits – and didn't want to.

"It was just a thought. Want me to go look for him?"

"No," Daniel said, even as Sam started to say the same thing. They weren't going to let the wizard out of their sight. They were supposed to be watching him, after all, right? "I'll go."

"I can," Sam said.

Daniel smiled as he got up.

"You'll look a little out of place checking the men's room, Sam."

Sirius and Sam watched as Daniel left the main room, and then the wizard turned to Sam.

"So…"

She turned to look at him.

"Hmm?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"


	20. 20

Sam hesitated, surprised at the question, and then shrugged.

"Kind of."

"Yeah?"

Was there a little disappointment in the wizard's response? She wasn't sure.

"Well… _kind_ of…"

Sirius frowned, uncertain.

"What does that _mean_, exactly?"

Floundering for a reply that would be enough to allow them to change the subject, Sam hesitated.

"It means that… I'm _kind of_ seeing someone… but not really."

"So you're _not_?"

"Well, I _am_… it's just…"

"_Kind of_."

"Yeah."

"Oh."

There was an awkward moment, which was interrupted a moment later by Daniel's return.

"The bartender said he was waiting to use the phone, and then walked outside. He wasn't sure if he came back or not – since he got busy and wasn't watching the door…"

"That's odd…" Sam said, her eyes a little worried.

"Yeah."

"I'll try paging him," she said, pulling out her phone.

OOOOOOOOOO

The woman was tall – easily as tall as Jack – and had probably at one time been a real beauty. Now, however, she was gaunt and wasted, with black hair that hung low, and an evil look in her expression that was a match for anything Jack had seen on a Goa'uld. She was holding a wand pointed at him, and behind her Jack could see several other dark shapes moving in. These proved to be other people, dressed in black robes with their hoods thrown back. None of them looked any better than the woman, and all of them bore than fanatical look in their expressions that told Jack there was no dealing with any of them.

He stood a little straighter – no sense trying to hide when they knew he was there – and once more wished he had a gun. Or Teal'c, for that matter.

The woman smirked, well aware that she had the upper hand.

"What a pleasure to finally meet you, Colonel O'Neill."

"Yeah? And you would be…?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

Obviously that was supposed to mean something, because she was waiting for a reaction from him, but Jack didn't know the name, and it showed.

"Ah."

"You've never heard of me? Not even from Harry?" She shook her head, pretending to be injured. "I'm sorry to hear that. I thought he'd have had more-"

"Let's cut the crap," Jack said, hoping devoutly that Harry had actually returned to the house and wasn't lurking around the bushes somewhere. "What do you want?"

"I already have it."

"What?"

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you."

Jack made a show of looking around.

"Here I am."

She lost just a little of her cool façade.

"The Dark Lord does not come to those he wants to see. They go to him."

"You know, I was sort of in the middle of dinner…"

"Where's Potter?"

Jack shrugged.

"Who?"

"Don't play games with me, Jack. I-"

"My friends call me Jack," he said, interrupting her. "You can call me Colonel."

She snorted derisively.

"Where's Potter?" She repeated. "The Dark Lord would be pleased to have him join us as well."

"Who?"

She started to say something else, but there was suddenly a flash of light around her hand, and she dropped her wand with a startled, pain-filled curse. All the others behind her were instantly on the alert, looking around, and Jack took advantage of the distraction to fling the stone he had in his hand, hitting the guy directly behind Bellatrix in the side of the head with a well-practiced throw. He went down without a sound, but now the others were on the offensive, and with several different muttered phrases, there were suddenly several jets of different colored lights all heading his direction.

"Gah!"

He dove to the ground, and a beam of light barely missed his head, while another bounced off a tree close by with a small bang. One other was deflected by a jet of light coming from the opposite direction, and Jack decided that he owed Dobby big time, because that one would have hit him.

He rolled to his right, reaching for yet another stone, and heard two voices at the same time.

"Don't kill him you idiots!"

That one was the woman. The voice was filled with fear and fury and Jack had just the slightest glimmer of hope that he'd be able to get away. If they weren't going to kill him, then they'd have to catch him, after all, and he was going to try and make that as difficult as possible. The next voice was even better.

"This way, Jack O'Neill!"

That one was Dobby, and Jack rolled that direction, flinging the rock behind him without even looking. More flashes of light, and then a stunning pain that told him someone had scored a hit. He gasped, biting back a curse as he crumpled into a ball of misery. At that moment, he heard the pager in his pocket go off, and the oddity of the situation managed to bring him back from the very edge of the shock that he was falling into.

"O'Neill!"

Dobby must have seen the hit, because the shout took on a different tone, and Jack forced his head around, despite the pain.

"Get _out of here_!" He yelled. "Go tell-"

There was another shouted word he didn't understand, and then another flash of light, and this one surrounded him completely. And knocked him out cold.

Dobby slid back into the bushes that had hidden him from the Deatheaters and watched silently as a couple of them ran up to the fallen Muggle, kneeling down and checking him to make sure he was still breathing but wasn't going to cause them any more trouble – at least for the moment. He debated trying to do something else to help the man, but it would be him against far too many, and he was only one house elf. Even though he'd managed to disarm one and knock another out, it wasn't going to do to be captured or killed as well. He had to tell Harry Potter what had happened, and had to have him warn the others that the Deatheaters were around.

As the others ran towards the bushes he was hiding in – obviously looking for the person who had been helping O'Neill – Dobby snapped his fingers and with a loud crack was gone.


	21. 21

They tried calling the base, tried calling Hammond at home, and even called Jack's house. No one on the base had paged him, and Hammond hadn't heard from him – although he was now aware that something was going on and told them to let him know if they couldn't find him – and there was no answer at Jack's house.

"Is it like Jack to disappear like this?" Sirius asked, when Sam hung up her phone after trying the house again.

She shook her head, and so did Daniel.

"No. Not usually."

"Something must be going on…" Daniel said.

"Yeah."

They decided that they'd head back to Jack's house, where he'd hopefully show up. If they didn't hear from him by later that night, then they'd call Hammond and let him know what was going on, and a full search could begin.

OOOOOOOO

The loud crack startled Harry, who had just barely returned to his bedroom and was looking out the window towards the park he'd just left. Harry whirled, just in time to see Dobby appear.

"Dobby!"

"Harry Potter, we must alert Dumbledore."

"Where's Jack?"

"We must tell-"

"Where's _Jack_, Dobby?"

He felt the worry in the pit of his stomach turn into fear at the look on Dobby's face. Not everyone could read the emotions of a house elf, but Harry had had a lot of exposure to them – and Dobby in particular – and he read the concern there easily.

"They captured him, Harry Potter. We must tell Dumbledore."

"What? Who-" Harry interrupted himself, whirling and looking around the room as if trying to find something that would jump up at him and offer its services. "I have to get him back!"

"Not _alone_, Harry Potter," Dobby told him. "You must get help!"

"I don't _have_ help!" Harry snapped. He didn't have _Hedwig_, either, so he couldn't send her for help – even if he had a clue where Dumbledore was. All he had was-

"Dobby will get help."

Of course! He was so stupid. Doubly so.

"Yes! Go find Dumbledore, Dobby. Bring him here, and tell him what happened. Tell him that-"

There was a crack and Dobby was gone before Harry could even finish the sentence. Wand in hand, the boy went back to the window, staring back at the park, where there were no longer any flashing lights. No nothing.

OOOOOOOO

Fawkes was waiting for them at Jack's house when they came through the front door. The phoenix was perched on the back of Jack's couch, his talons digging deep into the already battered leather and he threw them all a baleful look when they arrived, plainly telling them that he wasn't happy at having been left behind.

Daniel looked at the bird just as intently as it was looking at him.

"Maybe we should send for Dumbledore?"

Sirius frowned.

"You think Jack's disappearance has something to do with us?"

"It might," Sam said, thoughtfully. "The timing is pretty suspicious."

"It wouldn't hurt," Daniel said. "If nothing else, we'd have help looking for him if he proves to be actually missing."

"If Dumbledore was willing to help."

"He'd help," Sirius said. "If you give me a pen and a piece of paper, I'll send a message."

Sam nodded, feeling a little of her anxiety ease at the thought of such formidable help as Dumbledore. She wasn't positive that Jack was missing because of foul play, but it wasn't like Jack to vanish without a trace – not without help.

OOOOOOOOO

"You idiots."

The voice was angry and sharp – and more than loud enough to pull Jack from the darkness that had engulfed him.

"Master, he fought us."

"He's not even a wizard."

"He had help, Master."

The voice was the woman. Bellatrix Lasomething or the other. Jack couldn't quite remember. Of course, his head was killing him and he wasn't positive he'd be able to remember his last name just then, but he was pretty sure it was the same voice. Even though the voice was afraid now, where before it had been sneering and scornful.

"I told you I wanted him uninjured."

This voice was another Jack knew. Cold and sibilant, he didn't even need to open his eyes to know who was there. Wherever he was.

"He's only _stunned_, Master. Wormtail looked him over and-"

"Is Wormtail a _healer_?" There was anger and scorn in his voice now. "No. I thought you could be trusted with this, Bella. It was a simple assignment. I wanted him awake…"

While Jack was more than willing to let the woman get chewed out for knocking him flat – whether it was her that had actually done it or not – he was in no mood to listen in on any conversation. His head was killing him and he needed to find out what was going on and where he was – although he knew that considering the company he was keeping, things weren't good. Not at all. But Jack had never been one to shy away from trouble – and as far as he was concerned, it was better to know where he was and what they wanted. So he could tell them to go to hell.

He moved, just a little. Just enough to see if he could (meaning he was trying to see if he was tied up) and just enough to let them know he wasn't unconscious any longer. He wasn't tied, and the conversation stopped when his motion was noticed. A hand pressed against his cheek and Jack moved his head away from it, and promptly wished that he hadn't. Pain lanced through him. Not just his head – which really was killing him – but through his entire body. His back, legs and arms all protested, even though he hadn't moved anything but his head, and he gasped in pain despite his intention to keep quiet.

"You're very fortunate, Bella…" the voice said, with a relief that Jack didn't understand.

He opened his eyes, slowly, and looked up.

Into the cold eyes of Lord Voldemort himself.


	22. 22

"How's the head?"

The voice was so solicitous that Jack would have done a double take to make sure it was really Voldemort – if not for the fact that his head was pounding so hard he thought it was going to explode any minute. Couple that with the nausea he was feeling, and he was about as miserable as he could remember feeling any time recently. But of course, he wasn't going to share that with the bad guys.

"It's _ducky_."

It must have been pretty obvious that he wasn't telling the whole truth and nothing but the truth, because Voldemort frowned – which made him look a lot more like Jack expected.

"Bella, get my brother something to drink."

"Yes, Master."

She left, but Jack was watching Voldemort.

"I told you not to call me that."

He might be miserable, but he wasn't going to let that slide.

Voldemort smiled.

"It's a fact, Jack. Why shouldn't I? We share the same blood, you and I."

"I'm _not_ magical."

The smile faded.

"I know."

"Then why don't you be a good little bad guy and just zap me back to my house…"

"Because there's something I need from you, first."

"It better not be a kidney. I'm using both of mine just now."

"This is a little more complicated than that, little brother. I-"

He was interrupted by the return of the dark haired woman, who was now carrying a glass of water. Voldemort moved aside, obviously unwilling to play nursemaid, and Bellatrix handed the glass over to Jack, who shook his head.

"I'm not thirsty."

He actually was, but as sick as he felt, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to drink anything just then. Besides, he wasn't dumb enough to accept a drink from an enemy. Who knew what kind of poison was in it? And she probably _spit_ in it, too – just for spite.

"It's not poisoned, little brother."

"Don't call me that."

"I need you healthy, Jack," Voldemort said, deciding that for the moment he wouldn't continue the argument about their relationship. "You and I are going to take a trip. And to do that, we need to get you on your feet."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Yes, you are."

Voldemort gestured imperiously to Bella, who hid her scowl and sat on the edge of the bed Jack was on, using her hand to help him into a more upright position. He would have struggled if not for the fact that he needed to concentrate on keeping his brain from sliding out from behind his eyeballs – which it felt like it was trying to do – and he was trying very hard not to toss his cookies all over the place. When she held the glass to his lips, however, he turned his head.

"I'm not-"

"Drink it, Muggle."

"Be nice, Bella." The last thing Voldemort wanted was Jack to be any more on the defensive than he already was.

Since her back was to her master, Bellatrix Lestrange didn't bother to hide her contempt for what she was being forced to do – even though she was very much a servant of the Dark Lord.

"I give you my word it isn't poisoned," she said, assuming that was what was keeping the man from drinking the proffered water.

"And I'm sure your word is as good as gold," Jack said, sarcastically, reaching up and weakly pushing the glass away from his face.

Her eyes flashed dark fires of hatred, but he'd had worse looks tossed at him – she was a rookie compared to some Goa'uld he'd met – and it didn't even faze him.

"Jack…"

"Just tell me what you want," O'Neill said. "I'm not in the mood for a bunch of riddles…"

Voldemort frowned, trying to decide if Jack was using the word riddle as a thinly veiled insult. He decided that since O'Neill apparently didn't have all that much knowledge of the wizard world, he probably didn't remember that their father's name was Riddle.

"Leave us, Bella."

She obeyed immediately, more than willing to get away from the Muggle before she decided to give him what he deserved and incurred her master's wrath by killing him.

Without her support, Jack went flat once more, but forced himself into an upright position, bracing himself on a very wobbly arm. Voldemort noticed, of course, and reached into his robe, pulling out a wand. Where most people would have flinched at the sight of a wand in the hand of the Dark Lord, Jack wasn't one of them. Even if he had concerns about being zapped by Voldemort, he didn't have the strength to do anything about it anyways. Not feeling as lousy as he did just then. His best bet was to just keep Voldemort chatting until he got his strength back, and then find a way to get the hell out of wherever he was.

But Voldemort didn't zap him. He simply waved his wand, muttering a single word, and there were suddenly several cushions and pillows on the simple bed that Jack had been lain on when the Deatheaters had brought him in. Realizing what he had in mind, Jack propped himself up with the pillows, leaning against them with a grateful sigh that he couldn't hide.

"You weren't supposed to be injured," Voldemort told him.

Jack raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"You expected me to come peacefully?"

"I _had_ hoped they would be able to subdue you without harming you."

"Yeah, well…"

"You are much stronger than I expected – or than they expected."

"Flattery won't get you far."

At this point, Jack wasn't going to go all that far, flattered or not.

"It is not flattery, little brother," Voldemort said, smoothly. "It's the truth. You're a powerful warrior in your own right – and had you been magical, you and I would have been an unstoppable team."

"I'm not on your team," Jack snapped. "And stop calling me-"

"I need your help."

"Too bad."

"It's a small thing, Jack," Voldemort continued, as if he hadn't spoken. "I need you to get something for me." Something only you can get for me, apparently."

"Yeah? What?"

"A prophecy."


	23. 23

They didn't hear from Jack. He didn't call. He didn't come home. They didn't bother to try and page him again, knowing that he'd answer the first one if he could – and it would be like continually pressing an elevator button once you already had pressed it once; it wasn't going to make things go any faster than they already were.

The three of them sat in Jack's living room in worried silence – except for one call from Hammond, asking if there had been any sign of him. When Sam had told him no, he'd told her that he was going to the SGC and if she needed him – or if O'Neill showed up – she could reach him there.

About forty-five minutes after that call, there was a knock on the door, making them all jump in surprise after the silence of the room. Sam hurried to answer it, knowing it wasn't Jack – who knocks before coming into their own house? – but hoping that it might be someone who could help. When she opened the door, however, she was surprised to find Teal'c standing there; filling the doorway with his massive bulk, a frown on his normally expressionless visage.

"Teal'c."

"Major Carter."

The Jaffa moved into the living room without invitation, and Sam stood dumbly by the door watching him.

"I thought you were offworld," Daniel said, just as surprised to see him.

"I returned just as General Hammond arrived at the SGC," Teal'c said, looking down at Sirius, who was sitting on the sofa. "He told me that O'Neill is missing and requested I join you in the event that my assistance may be required."

"We're not sure what's going on, yet," Sam admitted, closing the door finally and joining them in the living room. She was glad to see Teal'c, though. The big Jaffa oozed calm competence, and she needed a little of that just then. The calm part, anyways. "Just that he vanished without a trace from O'Malley's and that no one knows where he is."

"Someone knows," Teal'c said. He bowed slightly in greeting towards the wizard. "It is good to see you again, Sirius Black."

"Thank you, Teal'c," Sirius replied. "I only hope my appearance doesn't have something to do with what's going on."

"You believe O'Neill's disappearance is the work of the Deatheaters?"

"We don't know anything just yet," Sam said, quickly. She wasn't quite so quick to lay blame. Not without more facts. "We have plenty of enemies – foreign _and_ domestic – that could be responsible without looking for more."

"The timing is – as you said – suspicious, though," Sirius told her.

"Yeah."

Sam didn't believe in coincidence. Not really. Not where aliens and dark wizards were concerned, especially.

"What have you done, thus far?" Teal'c asked.

"We sent a message off to Dumbledore," Daniel said, realizing that that sounded rather lame. Jack had been missing for two hours now, and all they'd done is send off a letter. "He hasn't responded."

"Perhaps he-"

There was a flash of light that heralded the return of the phoenix just then, and everyone in the room but Teal'c jumped, startled. The bird glided to Sam, but stopped just shy of landing on her shoulder – instead hovering in the air in front of her. On its leg was a note, which she reached for tentatively, uncertain if he meant for her to take it or if she was going to get bitten for trying.

When Fawkes didn't do anything, Sam actually untied the note, and the phoenix resumed his perch on the back of the tattered sofa, watching them all with a steady gaze that plainly told them he was well aware of how serious things were.

"It's from Dumbledore," Sam said, unnecessarily, as she scanned the quick note. "He's on-"

There was a loud crack heard outside the door, and then another, and the door opened and Dumbledore appeared in it, blocking the doorway. Instead of doing anything or entering the room, the old wizard looked directly at Sirius.

"Change forms, please."

Frowning, Sirius stood up and was almost immediately replaced by the large black dog once more.

Only when he was certain Sirius had changed did he open the door the rest of the way, admitting the ugliest little… thing… that Daniel had ever seen. It was small, and um… ugly… with big eyes and huge ears, and if he didn't know any better, he'd have said it had a guilty look on its face.

"What is _that_?"

The thing spoke.

"I am _Dobby_."

Sam looked down at it, too, although she didn't have the confused, repulsed look in her expression that Daniel did. It did explain why Dumbledore had asked that Sirius change form, though. As far as Sam knew, Dobby couldn't recognize Sirius in his dog shape – which was convenient, because she was certain from everything she'd read about him that if he knew Sirius was alive, he'd have rushed to Harry's to tell him. Before she could say anything, Dumbledore spoke up.

"We have a problem."

OOOOOOOO

"A _prophecy_?" Jack repeated, frowning.

"Yes."

"As in… telling the _future_ prophecy?"

"Yes."

"Pick up the Bible. You'll find a ton of them."

"A _particular_ prophecy," Voldemort said, frowning. "One that concerns you."

Maybe it was the fact that his head felt ready to explode, but Jack really didn't have a clue what the guy was talking about – and he still had no idea what he was doing there. Voldemort was being extremely likeable – even for someone who wanted something – and that put Jack on his guard as much as anything. Not to mention all the bad things he'd heard about the guy, and the fact that he didn't have a clue where he was or how the hell he was going to get himself out of this mess.

"I don't know of any prophecy that concerns me," Jack told him, still more or less trying to break that calm demeanor and see the real Voldemort beneath it. The one who might make a mistake and do something that Jack could use to get free. "So you're S-O-L."

"_I_ know of it, however," Voldemort said, uncertain what S-O-L was – and fairly sure he didn't want to know. "And I will take you to where it is hidden. All you have to do is pick it up for me."


	24. 24

_Author's note: S-O-L stands for Shit outta Luck for those who didn't know and were curious._

OOOOOOOOO

"He _what_?"

The little house elf's ears sank even lower at Sam's incredulous exclamation, but Dumbledore was the one who answered.

"Dobby is the one who took Jack. Harry asked him to check in with him and see if his message had been delivered, and Dobby took it upon himself to go one step further."

"Harry Potter has been lonely and sad…" Dobby said, his big green eyes mournful. "Jack O'Neill is someone who he will talk to and maybe be happy again."

"And then what?" Daniel asked.

This time Dumbledore looked at Dobby, silently telling him to answer. With his eyes downcast, looking like nothing more than a guilty child – an ugly guilty child – Dobby told them what had happened at Privit drive, including Jack sending Harry back to the house because he expected an ambush and then ending the tale with Dobby's description of the ambush and Jack's capture.

"Dobby tried to help, but there were so many…"

"So the Deatheaters have Colonel O'Neill?" Sam asked Dumbledore.

He nodded.

"Which means that Voldemort does."

"But I thought that Voldemort couldn't use Jack – because he wasn't magical…" Daniel said, confused.

"He _can't_," Dumbledore said. "And there's no way he doesn't know – because we made sure to spread the word."

"Then there must be another reason Voldemort has abducted O'Neill," Teal'c said.

Dumbledore nodded.

"But until we know what it is – or where they are – I'm afraid there's nothing we-"

"We have to get him back," Sam said. "Who knows what they're doing to him."

The black dog shoved his nose in her hand, reacting to the worry in her voice and trying to comfort her as well as he could just then.

"I don't intend to wait for Voldemort to tell us where they are," Dumbledore assured her. "We have ways of getting information – just as we have ways of spreading information."

"Snape?"

"Snape?" Daniel echoed, looking at Sam. "That's the potions teacher that hates Harry so much?"

He _had_ read the first book, after all. How many guys named _Snape_ could there be?

"Professor Snape is not what he appears," Dumbledore said. "It is because of him that we have as much information about the Deatheaters as we do…"

"Do you have the location of any of their known hiding places?" Teal'c asked.

"A couple," Dumbledore told him. "I've already sent word to the others. We'll start looking immediately."

"We'll help," Sam said.

He looked for the moment as if he was going to refuse, but there was something about the set of her shoulders and head that Daniel recognized immediately and Dumbledore noticed almost immediately. He could say no, but she'd still go. Teal'c and Daniel were nodding as well; Jack was their teammate, and they would help. Whether he wanted them to or not.

"Very well," Dumbledore told them. He turned to Dobby, who had been watching. "Dobby, I want you to return to Harry. Tell him I said for him to stay where he was, and that we're going to start looking for Jack. If he even makes a move to leave the house, I want you to come find me immediately – no matter what _he_ tells you. Understand?"

Dobby nodded quickly, and a moment later vanished with a loud crack.

"How does he do that?" Daniel asked, amazed.

"House elves are powerful creatures," Sirius said. The younger wizard had shifted shape immediate once Dobby was gone. "They're normally tied to a family, however, and aren't free to use that power to their own purposes."

"But…?"

"Dobby is a free elf," Teal'c said.

"Which is why he was able to try and help Jack when he was attacked," Dumbledore said. "But the Deatheaters are powerful wizards and witches, and one house elf wouldn't be able to take on all of them."

"Bellatrix has a lot to answer for," Sirius said, standing close to Sam since he had been when he was in dog form.

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

Dumbledore didn't reply. Instead he pulled a pouch from one of the pockets of his robes and opened it.

"The summer break ensures that Hogwarts is virtually deserted," he said. "That's where we'll go from here."

"Floo powder?" Sam asked, looking in the pouch when he held it out to her.

"Yes. Sirius?" Dumbledore gestured to the fireplace, and Sirius pulled out his wand and pointed it at the fireplace. An instant later there was a roaring fire where only a moment before there hadn't been. "Just say _Hogwarts_," Dumbledore said as Sam took a small handful of powder. "That'll get you there."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Where is it?" Jack asked. He wasn't all that curious, but he figured if it were someplace close to a phone, he'd probably be able to escape and call and get some help. Sam and the others had to know something was up by then – and he wasn't sure what they were doing, but was pretty sure that they'd had sense to call Dumbledore and let him know something was going on.

And hopefully the old wizard would have some idea what to do about it. Jack wasn't one to wait around for rescue, however. And Voldemort wasn't one to share a secret he wasn't ready to share.

"Someplace secure."

"Then how are you going to get it?"

"I'm not. _You_ are."

Jack leaned back into his cushions and pillows, his head ringing.

"Hate to tell you Voldie, but _I'm_ not going anywhere. My head hurts and I don't travel well when I ache. You don't like it, wave your wand and make it better."


	25. 25

The fireplace they tumbled from – just as ungracefully as they had the last time they'd traveled by floo powder – turned out to be the one in Dumbledore's office. As Daniel picked himself up off the floor with a helping hand from Teal'c who was as unflappable as ever, he looked around, self-consciously nodding greetings to the people in the portraits who were straining to get a good look at him and the others.

"Everyone here?" Dumbledore asked, looking around and counting heads. When he was certain that they were all present and accounted for, he pulled out his wand and waved it toward the empty space in front of his desk. A moment later the area was filed with chairs.

"Although the school _should_ be empty," he said, gesturing for them to have a seat and sitting down at his desk. "We don't want to run the risk that someone is here that shouldn't be and have them spotting Sirius. This office is secure, and no one will be able to enter without my permission."

"How are we going to find Jack from here?" Daniel asked, sitting in one of the plush chairs, although the last thing he felt like doing was sitting around when Jack could be – and probably _was_ – in serious trouble.

"We're expecting company," Dumbledore said, waving his wand again. On his desk appeared a tray with cookies and tea. Sam shook her head when he pushed the plate of cookies to her.

"No thank you."

Daniel decided that Sam looked as worried as he felt.

"We should be-"

He was interrupted by the arrival of Fawkes, who evidently couldn't travel by floo powder but was far more efficient when it came to coming and going anyways. The phoenix squawked, and came to rest on his perch, and Dumbledore nodded – as if the bird had been addressing him. Daniel decided he probably had been.

"Severus is here," the old wizard said, just as a motion at the entrance to the room drew everyone's attention that direction.

Daniel had read the first book. Because of that he knew what Severus Snape was supposed to look like. He was also aware now, however, that the books weren't completely honest, which meant that perhaps the man who had been described several times using the adjectives 'greasy' and 'oily' might not be as bad as he was made out to be. After all, Hagrid could cook.

When Snape walked into the office, however, he was exactly as Daniel had pictured him when reading the book. Not all that tall – which wasn't anything terrible, since Daniel himself was no giant – the guy was thin and… well… _greasy_-looking. His robes were made of a fine black fabric and fit fairly well, but he was gaunt and his lanky black hair hung in his face, giving him a sinister look.

Still, though, Daniel was prepared to look beyond that. He had always considered himself to be very open-minded and willing to look for the good in everyone he met. Perhaps Snape was like Jack; hiding the good guy he actually was behind a façade that only a select few were allowed to pass. Maybe Rowling – the person who had written the Harry Potter books – just hadn't had a chance to get to know the guy and find out what kind of person he really was.

Snape took one look at Sirius, however, and quickly disabused Daniel of that charitable thought. The look was filled with loathing, and the man's black eyes seemed to light up from the inside with pure hatred.

"Look what the cat dragged in…"

The look Sirius gave Snape wasn't any friendlier. Daniel was pretty sure that if he had a choice, Sirius would turn back into his dog shape and tear Snape apart.

"At least the cat could get hold of _me_, you greasy-"

"Sirius. Severus." Dumbledore's voice snapped like a whip, and both men turned to look at him. "We have bigger problems right now than your petty squabbling."

Snape scowled. Sirius frowned. Both men seemed to think there was nothing more important than the interrupted conversation. But they both quieted immediately, proving to Daniel that Dumbledore had control over both of them. Well, he _was_ the most powerful wizard ever, right? Maybe if they didn't behave, he'd turn them into toads or something.

"Our… _discussion_… can wait, headmaster," Snape said, silkily, and Daniel decided that the best quality about the man – that he could see so far, anyways – was his voice, which seemed to be able to say several different things, despite the words coming out of his mouth.

"Allow me to introduce you," Dumbledore said, gesturing to Sam, Teal'c and Daniel. "Professor Severus Snape, this is Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c."

Snape nodded to all three of them but didn't offer his hand. In fact, there was a sneer on his expressive face when he spoke next, plainly telling them all what he thought of them.

"_Teal'c_? That isn't much of a name."

"It is more than sufficient for my enemies to remember," Teal'c said, his gravelly voice indicative of the fact that the Jaffa didn't think much of the newcomer. Of course, Teal'c had read more books than Daniel had, so who knew what kind of rat the guy turned out to be later on, eh?

Obviously not expecting a challenge like that in the reply, Snape seemed to be taken back by Teal'c's answer, and Dumbledore was quick to speak up, as if aware that Teal'c wouldn't put up with a lot of nonsense from any of the wizards but that one in particular.

"Severus is our best chance of finding Colonel O'Neill – or at least finding out why Voldemort has taken him."

"Jack's screwed," Sirius said, unable to hide his loathing for Snape. "Anyone who depends on-"

"You're one to talk, _Snuffles_," Snape said, scornfully. "Look what happens to those who-"

"Enough!" Both men fell silent once more, and Dumbledore stared both of them down until neither would meet his gaze. "This is not just about Colonel O'Neill, but about finding out what Voldemort wants with him. Whatever it is, it can't be good. Not for him – and definitely not for us."

"The Dark Lord feels that Colonel O'Neill can help him find something," Snape said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"He didn't tell me," he replied, looking at Sam.

"Then what good are you?" Teal'c asked.

"Now that he has him," Dumbledore said, answering before Snape could. "There's every likelihood that Voldemort will summon Severus to him to help with whatever plan he has come up with."

"And you'll tell us when that happens?" Daniel asked.

Snape's expression suddenly grew slightly distracted and pained, and he started massaging his forearm as if it pained him.

"It might already have…"


	26. 26

Daniel frowned.

"What do you-"

"There is no time to explain," Snape said, impatiently waving off the question. "I must leave immediately."

"But-"

"Go ahead, Severus," Dumbledore said, waving the wizard out of the office. "Report when you can."

"I will."

"Tell Voldemort to rot in hell," Sirius called after him as the other wizard left the room in a flourish of robes. "And join him, why don't-"

"Sirius." Dumbledore's voice was reproving, but Sirius didn't seem at all apologetic.

Daniel frowned again.

"What was that all about?"

"Which part?" Sirius asked.

"Why did he leave so quickly? I thought he was going to tell us what Voldemort wanted with Jack – and thought he was going to help-"

"His arm has a tattoo of sorts," Sam said before anyone else could answer. "It burns when Voldemort wants the deatheaters to join him – it's his way of calling them." She looked at Dumbledore. "I'm guessing he just called Snape?"

The Headmaster nodded.

"Indeed he did. Hopefully he'll have something to tell us when he returns."

"If he returns," Sirius said darkly. "They have Jack, now, and who knows what they're-"

"I trust Severus, Sirius," Dumbledore said, firmly, and it sounded to Daniel like this was a conversation they'd had many times in the past. "Just like I trust you."

"I was never a Deatheater, Dumbledore," Sirius snapped. "Of course you can trust me."

"A Deatheater?" Daniel repeated, confused. "That's what Voldemort's group is called, right?"

"Yeah."

"Snape was once one of them," Teal'c said. "But he is no longer."

"He was never one of them," Dumbledore said. "He was acting as a spy for the rest of us."

"He's a pretty good actor, then," Sirius said.

"You'd have to be, to fool Voldemort," Dumbledore said. "Severus puts himself in danger every time he returns to Voldemort."

"Good. I hope they fry each other."

Dumbledore sighed.

"At any rate," he said to Daniel. "Hopefully, Severus will be able to find Colonel O'Neill for us. Or at least discover what Voldemort wants him for so we can track him down."

"So we have to sit here and wait?" Sam asked.

"There must be something we can do," Daniel added, not liking the idea of sitting around any more than Sam did.

"I have to go talk to Harry," Dumbledore said. "He'll be going mad wondering what's happening and I don't trust him not to try something of he doesn't hear from someone soon."

"He's not reckless," Sirius said, quickly.

"He's a young boy," Dumbledore countered. "All young boys are reckless by their nature – and before you say otherwise, I'll remind you that I knew you when you were his age and you weren't any better."

Sirius scowled, but obviously Dumbledore had hit on a point that couldn't be argued because he didn't say anything.

"While I'm gone, I ask that you please wait here." He looked at Daniel and the rest of SG-1. "I know you're anxious for word of Colonel O'Neill, but I assure you, we're doing all that we can."

OOOOOOOOOO

For the first time, Voldemort's calm façade slipped. Obviously he didn't like being called Voldie – and he probably wasn't all that fond of Jack's flippant manner. Jack, of course didn't care. Not only did his head hurt, but even if he was at a hundred percent, he wasn't normally the best of prisoners anyways. He certainly wasn't going to cooperate.

"Don't call me that."

"What? Voldie?"

Voldemort started to say something – and Jack figured he looked about ready to explode – but suddenly the man smiled, his mask once more back in place.

"I see what you're trying to do, now, Jack… it won't work, I assure you…"

"Yeah?" Jack asked. "What's that?"

"You want me to get angry and make a mistake. But that won't happen. I don't allow my emotions to get the better of me, and I never make mistakes."

"Your first mistake was thinking that I might be willing to help you."

"You'll help me."

"No, I won't."

"You won't be able to help yourself," Voldemort said. "When the time-"

"Master!"

They both turned at the interruption, and saw Bellatrix coming through the door, looking excited.

"What is it, Bella?" Voldemort asked, impatiently, his tone of voice clearly telling her that it had better be important or she was going to be sorry for interrupting.

"Severus has arrived."

Voldemort smiled.

"Excellent. Send him in."

"He says he-"

"Bring him here, Bella," Voldemort said in a do not argue with me tone of voice.

"Yes, Master."

She vanished, and a moment later returned with a greasy looking dark-haired man who looked over at Jack without any interest.

"I came as soon as I could, Master," the man said, giving Voldemort a slight bow.

"So I see. What news?"

"The Order of the Phoenix is looking for your prisoner."

"I expected them to be," Voldemort said, not sounding at all surprised. "I suppose you're the one they expect to tell them where to find him?"

Snape nodded.

"Yes."

"Excellent. Then we'll take care of the Order at the same time that we take care of the prophecy." Voldemort smiled, and it wasn't a pretty sight. "Things couldn't be going better, Severus."


	27. 27

"You might as well let me go," Jack said, hiding his alarm at the thought that whatever was going on involved his team as well as the Order of the Phoenix. The wizards could take care of themselves against other wizards, but it was another matter completely when it came to his team. Look how easily he'd been captured, after all. "I'm not going to help you."

Voldemort frowned, not appreciating the interruption when he was gloating over how well things were going. He turned to the greasy-haired newcomer.

"Severus? Have you met Jack O'Neill?"

The wizard gave Jack a cold, disinterested look, and shook his head.

"No, my Lord. I've heard of him, though."

"Jack here is the key to us obtaining the hidden prophecy."

"Hidden in the Ministry of Magic, my Lord?"

Voldemort's frown deepened, as if that place was a subject he'd rather not discuss.

"There are other places to hide secrets, Severus."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Such as…?" Jack asked.

Voldemort gave him a superior smile.

"There are places that humans don't go – places they are _afraid_ to go. Places that can hide secrets for centuries if need be… secrets that are just waiting for the right person to come along and find them…"

If not for the pounding in his head, O'Neill might have been more impressed. But probably not. He shrugged, and leaned back into the cushions surrounding him.

"Yeah, well… good luck with that. Wake me up when you get back from those _places_…"

"You're coming, of course, little brother."

"I told you not to call me that."

"You dare make demands of the Dark Lord?" Snape said, unable to hide his contempt. "You? Who-"

"Severus," Voldemort interrupted, cutting off Snape's tirade before he could begin. "We don't have time for that. Have Bellatrix bring in Terack."

"Yes, my Lord."

Snape gave Jack another cool look and then left the room.

"Severus is an interesting man," Voldemort said companionably to O'Neill once the man was gone. "The Order doesn't trust him – for the most part – and my people don't trust him – for the most part."

"I can't imagine why," Jack said sarcastically.

"He's loyal to me, however," Voldemort continued. "He has no choice."

"Good for you."

If Voldemort was disappointed that Jack didn't ask why, he didn't show it. Instead, he walked around the room, looking at the portraits on the wall while Jack closed his eyes against the aching in his head.

He really didn't care what they all had planned for him – except for the fact that he had to keep his team out of it – and to that end, he needed to get his head to stop pounding so he could start trying to figure out a way to escape before Carter and the others did something dangerous trying to rescue him. Especially if this Snape guy was really some sort of double agent. That made him far more dangerous – in Jack's eyes, anyways – than Voldemort ever could be.

"Master?"

A new voice from the doorway woke Jack from a doze that he hadn't meant to fall into. He opened his eyes and turned his head, wishing almost immediately that he hadn't when his head reminded him that it was hurting and he shouldn't make sudden moves.

Voldemort turned as well.

"Terack. My guest is feeling under the weather and is of no use to me until he can move without pain. Deal with it."

"Yes, Master."

The man – who was small, delicate and reminded Jack of a woman he once knew – came over to the bed, carrying a wand in his hand.

"What happened?" He asked Jack.

"What?"

"I need to understand the nature of your injury before I can heal it," the man explained.

Jack scowled.

"How the _hell_ should I know what the nature of-"

"He was hit with several stunning spells," Voldemort interrupted.

"Yes, Master. Thank you."

"Stunning spells can be dangerous if used improperly," the man said, more to himself than to Jack.

He pulled a small pouch of something out of a pocket of his robe, and tapped his wand lightly against the bag, muttering something softly under his breath as he did so. Then he went to a pot of water that was sitting on a small stand close by, and tapped it with his wand as well. An instant later the water steamed as if hot, and the healer dumped a small portion of the contents of the pouch into the pot, stirring it with a motion of his wand.

"You'll want to let this cool a bit before drinking it," he cautioned, pouring a cup of what was now a green looking tea, and bringing it over to Jack.

"I'm not drinking that."

The man hesitated, looking at Voldemort.

"It's not poison, Jack."

"I don't care."

"Drink it."

Jack scowled.

"No."

Voldemort's calm façade once more dropped. He wasn't used to people telling him no, and the healer was so startled by Jack's actions that he had gone a very unhealthy pale, dropping his pouch to the floor from fingers suddenly numb.

"Drink it!"

"No."

Why was everyone always trying to get him to eat and drink things he didn't want to drink? First Daniel and those priests with the twelve foot caterpillars, and now Voldemort and his sidekick's potion that was almost definitely a poison – despite what they were telling him.

Voldemort's wand was suddenly in his hand, and pointing at Jack.

"_Imperio_!"

He frowned, and suddenly had the oddest sensation of something weird going on inside his head. A voice telling him to go ahead and drink the potion, because it wasn't poison and it wasn't going to hurt him. He just needed to do what Voldemort said. _Just do what I want you to, little brother, and your headache will be gone in a heartbeat_…

He actually reached out for the cup on the table without realizing what he was doing, and then jerked his hand back as if it had been burned. What the hell?

"Stop it!" He yelled, losing his temper when he realized that somehow Voldemort – or the other guy, but _probably_ Voldemort – was trying to screw with his head. And had almost succeeded. "I'm _not_ going to drink it. I'm _not_ going to go with you to wherever the hell you want me to go, and _I'm not your brother_. Do you understand?"

"Damn it!" Voldemort was about as angry as he could remember being. Which made him furious, because he knew he was doing exactly what he'd told Jack he wasn't going to do. He was losing his temper and had let loose with an imperious curse that he hadn't planned on using. A curse that was completely useless, now, because in his anger he'd allowed himself to make the mistake of trying to match will with someone who was about as strong willed as he'd ever met. Maybe the most strong-willed person he'd ever met. Jack had seen it, now, and he would know it if he saw it again, Voldemort was certain. Which meant he'd be ready for it, and that made it ineffective.

He needed to change tactics, and fast, because he had to have Jack's cooperation.

"Look!"

He reached out, took the cup and downed half of it, making sure there was no way Jack could think it was a trick. He did gag on the taste – because it was truly awful – but he didn't keel over dead, and he slammed the cup down on the table once more, affecting an anger that he no longer felt – completely.

"It's _not_ poison. Okay? It's just for your head. Now drink it. _Please_."

Yeah, he about choked on that please, Jack could see. Which meant that whatever Voldemort wanted from him, it must have been pretty big. Which gave Jack an edge. Enough of an edge that he was pretty certain Voldemort really wasn't trying to poison him.

"Why didn't you just ask nicely in the first place?" He asked, reaching for the cup and drinking it down – and glad that the mug hid the amusement he was feeling when Voldemort suddenly looked about ready to blow up.


	28. 28

"Ugh."

It might not have been poison, but it _definitely_ wasn't a beer. Like Voldemort had, Jack gagged slightly on the taste of the brew, but he had to admit that his head felt better almost immediately. Well enough that it must have shown, because the healer Terack relaxed considerably, although he was still pale.

"It should take action immediately," he said unnecessarily.

Voldemort watched Jack as intently as the healer did, and Jack scowled at the scrutiny.

"How do you feel?" Voldemort asked – and Jack noticed he didn't call him little brother. At least, not just then.

"Better," he admitted, moving his head and looking around to make sure that a movement wasn't going to ruin the moment and make the ache come back. It didn't. There was definitely something to be said for healing potions, eh?

"Good. Now… let me explain what I need and why, and hopefully you'll understand what is so important that I sent my people to find you…"

"Your _people_ kidnapped me."

"They're overly exuberant, that's all. I didn't intend for you to be injured."

"I wouldn't have come if you'd simply asked."

"Which is why I didn't _ask_."

Jack folded his arms over his chest.

"What do you want?"

The sooner he knew, the sooner he could find a way to escape.

"I want you to deliver a prophecy to me, Jack."

"You have a ton of minions. Send one of them."

"It doesn't work that way." He was being as patient as he knew how, but it was a strain. "In most instances only a person who a prophecy is about can actually touch it…"

"How do you _touch_ a prophecy?"

"They're recorded magically and stored in various places."

"And there's a prophecy about me?"

"Yes."

"Why would _you_ care about it, then?"

Jack wasn't all that sure that Voldemort was being serious, really, since he'd never heard anything so stupid in all his life. But even if it was true – and there was a lot of the wizard world he didn't know about he had to admit – then there was no reason that Voldemort would even be interested.

"I have it on good authority that whatever this prophecy says, it's very important to my cause…"

Jack snorted, shaking his head.

"I don't want anything to do with your cause – or with prophecies."

"You don't have a choice in this, Jack," Voldemort practically purred. "It's your destiny to be at my side."

OOOOOOOO

"We can't just wait around for someone to tell us something…"

Sirius gave Sam a sympathetic look. He knew she was worried – she wasn't hiding it at all – but he also knew that there wasn't anything that she could do. And unfortunately, he couldn't figure out how to convince her of that without being brutally direct.

"There's nothing else you can do, Sam," he told her. "Until Dumbledore gets back or we hear from Snape –"

"If we _do_," Daniel interrupted, just as impatient. They'd lost Jack hours ago, and they weren't any closer to finding him. It was frustrating and frightening. "You said yourself that he's not reliable."

"I agree with Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said from where he had been standing by the door to Dumbledore's office, under the careful scrutiny of the people in the portraits on the walls around them.

"We have to wait," Sirius said, shaking his head and completely unable to believe that he was the one telling everyone else to wait when normally he was the first person to jump into action. "I want to get Jack back as much as you do, but-"

He was interrupted when the door to the office opened and Minerva McGonagall walked into the room with another man that none of the members of SG-1 recognized, although Sirius stood up with a smile, and caught the man's rough embrace.

"Sirius! I know they said you weren't dead… but God, it's _wonderful_ to see it for myself!"

"It's good to see you, Remus," Sirius said, slapping his back once more and looking truly happy and relieved.

Daniel wondered if the man was sick, because he was fairly pale and guant, although the smile on his face was cheerful and he seemed like a nice enough guy. Before he could turn to Sam or Teal'c to see if they knew who he was – both of them were the experts with this group of people after all – Sirius turned his friend towards the others.

"You guys haven't met. This is Remus Lupin. Remus, this is Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c."

The man smiled and offered his hand to Teal'c, who was closest.

"I've heard about you all," he said. "And what's happened to Colonel O'Neill. It's a pleasure to meet you – although I _do_ wish it had been under better circumstances."

Teal'c shook his hand in the human style of greeting – something he was more or less used to doing by now, and he was so interested in the person standing in front of him that it was a small sacrifice to make.

"I have read about you," he said, looking for signs of extra hair, or elongated canine teeth – he'd never seen a werewolf, after all. The man looked like any other human, however, and Teal'c found himself slightly disappointed at that. His handshake wasn't even overpowering or anything.

"Then we're even," Remus said with another ready smile.

"Indeed."

"Have you heard anything about Jack?" Sirius asked Minerva, who was standing slightly to the side while Remus was introduced. She knew the members of SG-1, after all, and while she'd want to say hello, she didn't need to meet them. Daniel, Sam and Teal'c all turned towards her at the question, and she shook her head.

"We haven't heard from Snape yet," she said, shaking her head. "But one of the others in the Order might have hit on a clue to what's going on…"

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"I'll let him tell you," Minerva said. She looked at Sirius. "He's waiting at 12 Grimmald, Sirius. If you don't want to join us there we can come ba-"

Sirius shook his head.

"I'll go."

He didn't want to miss this – even if it meant spending more time in the house he hated more than anything else in the world. Except maybe Snape.


	29. 29

_Author's Note: Sorry about the silence this weekend everyone. My brother and sister both chose this weekend to decide to move. My mother came into town for a visit and one of my dogs has been sick- and there's nothing worse than a lab with the trots, let me tell you! (ick)_

OOOOOOOOOO

Despite Dobby's best efforts, Harry was sprawled on the floor of his room, reaching under the bed for his hidden stash of magical items when Dumbledore apparated in his bedroom. The sound of his arrival startled Harry, who sat up, cracking his head on the bottom of his bed before pulling himself out from under it. Still on the floor, he looked up, rubbing his head and startled again by who was there.

"Sir…"

"Going somewhere, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, calmly, coming over to stand by the bed. Dobby came over to stand beside him, but the house elf didn't say anything. Of course, his expressive little face was relieved, which told Dumbledore everything he needed to know.

"I…" Harry picked himself up off the floor, brushing his clothes off and trying to think of a good excuse. "I was worried, sir. Have you found Jack, yet?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid," Dumbledore said. "Actually, I was hoping that you might be able to-"

A loud pounding on the door interrupted him.

"What's going on in there, boy?"

Harry shot a look at Dumbledore.

"That's Uncle Vernon."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I recognize the voice."

The old wizard went to the door and opened it, revealing a very angry Vernon, who had just raised his hand to pound again. The big man froze at the sight of Dumbledore – he'd been expecting the American.

"Calm yourself, Mr. Dursley," Dumbledore said softly – almost amicably. "I have business with Harry, but will not be long."

Vernon hesitated, uncertain of this old man. He was used to being able to intimidate people, but the man in front of him exuded power – even to him – and he wasn't sure what to say to intimidate someone like that. His mouth opening and closing – reminding Harry of a landed fish – Vernon finally nodded, lowering his hand although he didn't unclench the fist he'd been pounding with.

"Yes… well… see that it doesn't." It wasn't the most intimidating thing to say, but it was really all he _dared_ to say. "People are trying to sleep, and all this racket is keeping us up."

"I won't be long."

There wasn't much he could say after that, of course. And even less when Dumbledore shut the door in his face, and turned back to Harry.

"Now, Harry. As I was saying… I'm hoping that you can help us find Colonel O'Neill."

"Me?" Harry hadn't expected this, and couldn't see how he could help, but of course he was willing to help. This was all _his_ fault, after all. "What can _I_ do?"

"I need to know what Voldemort has in mind for Colonel O'Neill," Dumbledore said. "And I think you can help me with that."

OOOOOOOOOO

Jack scowled.

"Destiny?"

Voldemort nodded, and turned to head for the door.

"Come with me, Jack. I want to show you something."

Jack didn't move. He crossed his arms over his chest. There weren't a lot of people he had to take orders from – and Voldemort definitely wasn't one of them.

Voldemort turned when he reached the door, realizing that Jack wasn't with him. A look of annoyance flashed across his face, but only for a moment before he managed to squelch it. He was normally much better than that at hiding his feelings, but Jack just got under his skin, and _that_ annoyed him as well.

"Come with me, I said."

"I heard you."

Voldemort scowled, but immediately knew that losing his temper wasn't going to help.

"Jack."

"Voldie…?"

"Don't _call_ me that!"

"Sorry."

He didn't sound all that sorry, and Voldemort knew it. Once more he drew his temper under control – although it was harder to do every minute.

"If you _want_ to know what's going on, you need to come with me."

Without looking back to see if he was following, Voldemort left the room. And a moment later Jack stood up and followed him. He _did_ want to know what was going on, of course, but more importantly, he wanted to get the hell out of there, and there weren't any windows to jump through in this room.

He walked out of the room and into a small hallway, where Voldemort was waiting for him.

"Where are we?" Jack asked, annoyed by the slightly amused look on Voldemort's face.

"One of my favorite hiding places."

Jack made a show of looking around.

"I didn't know you could get a place this big to fit under a rock."

Voldemort scowled, but turned so Jack wouldn't see the annoyed look.

"Come with me."

He led Jack into another room, but this one looked more like a library than anything else – not something Jack was expecting. There were shelves of books against one far wall, and another set of shelves against the wall to Jack's right, which was filled with other things besides books – and Jack didn't recognize any of them. One shelf held jars filled with all sorts of things in some kind of liquid – he didn't even want to know what they were. Another shelf was lined with knickknacks. Things that looked like they belonged in Sam Carter's lab and not some deranged evil wizard's secret hideout.

Voldemort stopped at the shelves, but he reached for one of the other shelves. One that held several small glass spheres. Jack couldn't help himself.

"What's that?"

Hesitating just long enough to pick out one particular sphere, Voldemort took it down and turned to him.

"This is a prophecy," he said. "Well, no. It's a _record_ of a prophecy. In this case, it's a prophecy about me, which is why I can use it."

"Why?"

"Because it concerns me. Only the people that the prophecy is about can access the recording of the prophecy."

"What happens if someone else touches it?"

"Nothing _happens_ to them," Voldemort said. "But they can't _make_ it work, and in some cases the record itself will protect its secrets from others. Which is where you'll come in later. You're going to get a prophecy for me so I can hear what it says."

"Why would I do that?"

Voldemort smiled, and held up the sphere in his hand.

"Let me show you."


	30. 30

Jack looked at the sphere in Voldemort's hand.

"_I'm_ not touching that."

Voldemort shook his head.

"I don't _want_ you to touch it. Your touch won't activate it. Just _watch_ it."

"Why?"

"Just watch it, Jack."

Jack scowled, but he looked at the sphere, and almost immediately saw a muted purplish light come out of the top of it. The light started as a faint swirl, but soon coalesced into a brighter, more concentrated beam, which almost immediately turned into a hologram of sorts. A small woman, with large glasses on her face and archaic looking robes of a brilliant green was suddenly looking at him and Voldemort.

Before Jack could say anything or ask who she was or what was going on, the figure spoke.

"_And in the day shall evil rise to great power, casting fear and terror over the entire world with its acts of destruction and spreading chaos wherever its cold hand reaches. Only when it seems to have reached its pinnacle will the evil be cast down, and all will think it to be finished."_ The little woman raised her hand as if in warning. _"Not so! Just as good will think that it has defeated evil, will evil rise once more, greater and more terrible than before, and seemingly unstoppable. But be warned, lord of the darkness, for you are not as powerful as you believe you are. A boy will come and challenge you, and only your own flesh and blood may prove to be your salvation."_

As they watched, the figure vanished, and Jack stared at it, waiting for something else to happen. When nothing did, and the little sphere was quiet for a long moment, he looked at Voldemort who was watching him.

"That's it?"

Voldemort nodded.

"That's it."

"What does it mean?"

"Just what it says, Jack. I'm the evil in the prophecy. I've risen, was struck down and have risen once more."

"There are a lot of evils in the world," Jack said, skeptically.

Voldemort nodded his acceptance of that, but gestured to the sphere in his hand.

"You heard her refer to the lord of the darkness?"

"Yeah."

"I'm frequently called the Dark Lord."

"Ah."

He still didn't look convinced, though, and Voldemort could tell.

"If it wasn't me she was referring to, I wouldn't be able to activate the prophecy."

Jack shrugged; he didn't know about prophecy rules and truth be told, he didn't care.

"Fine. So it's you in the prophecy. I still don't know what you want."

Voldemort's expression grew frustrated. It was a look Jack often saw on Daniel's face when he was trying to explain something as well.

"Were you _listening_ to what she said?"

"Yeah. Something about evil and rising and falling and being struck out or something…"

"She said my own flesh and blood will prove to be my salvation."

"Which means?"

"I'm not certain."

Jack snorted.

"Well, that's _helpful_."

"It obviously refers to you."

"Or maybe your long lost cousin?"

"I don't have any cousins."

Jack scowled.

"She's probably mistaken. If she's even talking about you, there's no way she could have known about me and there's-"

"Her name was Cassandra Trelawny. Notably the greatest seer of all time. She never made mistakes. If she says that my salvation may lie with you, then I'm forced to accept that. And so are you."

It was probably the first and only time Voldemort had ever admitted that he needed something from someone else. But Jack wasn't impressed.

"So what? I'm supposed to save you?"

"Or to help me."

Jack shook his head.

"I'm _not_ going to help you. I don't even _like_ you."

Jack expected a scowl, or even some kind of explosion of temper at the statement, but Voldemort smiled.

"That's the beauty of it, Jack. You might be helping me simply by being here – or maybe by telling me you're not going to help me, which might compel me to do something else that I may not have considered before. It doesn't say how you're my salvation. Just that you _are_."

"That I _might_ be," Jack corrected with a scowl, proving that he had been paying attention to what the figure had been saying, no matter what he told Voldemort. "I'm probably not." Because if he was, Voldemort was screwed. There was no way Jack would do anything to help him.

"There's one way to find out," Voldemort said smoothly.

"What?"

"There's one way to find out how you're supposed to be my salvation – or if you're really _going_ to be."

"Yeah? How's that?"

He had a feeling that this was what all this was leading up to in the first place. Voldemort proved him right almost immediately.

"Cassandra Trelawney made more than one prophecy. She made hundreds. Some about unimportant things – many of them were – but several about me. And more than one about you. One of these was hidden away, but one of my faithful heard rumors about it, and sought it out for me. He recently found it, and from the writings around it, there is no mistaking that you are the one the prophecy is about."

"So what did it say?" Jack asked, curious despite himself.

Voldemort gave him that frustrated look again.

"You're not paying attention, Jack. I can't make the prophecy work, so I can't hear it. Only you can. I want you to activate the prophecy for me."


	31. 31

"What's 12 Grimmald Place?" Daniel asked curiously, looking at Sam and Teal'c for the answer instead of the wizards in the room. Sam looked at Sirius for the answer, though, so Daniel did as well.

"It's the house where I grew up," Sirius said, his eyes slightly bleak, although there was a tinge of anger there as well. "A place I swore I'd never return to when I left – when I thought I'd left for good."

"You don't _have_ to-" Lupin started, but Sirius interrupted him.

"No. It's not like I haven't been back since – and I'll most likely end up there the rest of my life…"

Now his voice was bitter, and Daniel couldn't even imagine what had happened to him at this Grimmald place to have had such an affect on him.

"Where is this place?" Daniel asked, more to change the subject. "Within walking distance?"

"No," Lupin said. "We'll have to travel a bit to get there."

"But where is-"

"Are we going by floo powder?" Sam asked, changing the subject since it was obvious that Lupin was avoiding the question and none of the others seemed interested in answering it.

Lupin looked at the others.

"That's a good question…" he said. "We can't go by floo powder – not with the London network being watched so closely – and not if Sirius is coming."

"And I _am_."

"Broomsticks?" An old wizard in one of the portraits on the wall asked, startling Daniel, who moved towards the middle of the room away from the walls.

Minerva shook her head.

"That wouldn't work. Not with three of them."

"A carpet, maybe?" Sirius suggested.

Minerva gave him a sharp look.

"Carpets are illegal, Sirius."

"Which doesn't mean there aren't any around."

"Yes," Lupin said. "A carpet would work well, you have to admit. They could all fit on it, and there wouldn't be any concern of them getting lost or falling off a broomstick – provided any of them could master a broomstick in an hour or so. A carpet doesn't take any skill, and no-"

"Excuse me," Daniel interrupted, uncertain that he was hearing what he thought he was hearing. "Did you say a carpet?"

"Yes," Lupin affirmed.

"I presume you are referring to a _magical_ carpet?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes."

"Magic carpets?" Daniel repeated. "Like in Aladdin?"

"Well, obviously we can't use _his_ carpet," Minerva said. "But yes, Daniel, that's what they're talking about using. It's relatively safe, but illegal."

"And running around with an escaped murderer isn't?" Daniel said, looking at Sirius.

"I'm innocent of that, Daniel," Sirius said. "And the Ministry knows it, now."

"I didn't mean it like that, Sirius," Daniel said. "I'm just saying if it's not so illegal to-"

"Remus is right," Minerva said, interrupting Daniel's apology. "A carpet is the best mode of transportation. We don't have a lot of time to waste, since daylight will be on us before too long and we want to be there before the sun comes up."

"So where are we going to get a carpet?" Sirius asked.

"There are several in the castle's basement," Minerva said, almost sheepishly. "Come with me."

Sirius changed forms once more – just in case there were stragglers in the castle (because you never knew with a place this large) or one of the people in the portraits recognized him and spouted something off that they shouldn't have – and the six of them headed out Dumbledore's office and into one of the hallways.

"We have to go down," Minerva said to Sam, Jack and Teal'c as they reached the first of what was at least a hundred staircases. "Stay close to me and only step on the steps I do, please."

Wondering what danger there was in taking a wrong step, Daniel frowned, but discretion won out over curiosity and when he started down the stairs with the others, he made certain to walk only where Minerva stepped.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Harry looked at Dumbledore, his bright green eyes mystified.

"How can I help, sir?"

Dumbledore sat down on the edge of Harry's bed and gestured for him to join him.

"You remember when we spoke of the link that is formed between you and Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"You and he are linked, Harry. He can feel what you feel, and you have – at times – felt what he was feeling…"

"But I don't know how-"

"How to make that link give you more information than simple emotions?"

"Yes."

"I'm not certain, Harry," the old man told him calmly. "But I need you to try."

Harry hesitated, and Dumbledore could see a number of emotions passing his features; fear being the most prevalent. Understandable, considering that Voldemort had once possessed Harry for a few moments – something that couldn't have been pleasant.

"Don't worry," Dumbledore said, gently, understanding that fear and doing what he could to react to it. "First, just concentrate on Voldemort and see if you can feel what he's feeling… if you can, we'll just build on that. If you can't – and there's always a chance that he's figured out a way to block the connection between the two of you – then we'll have to try to come up with another way to do this."

"Yes, sir."

Relieved that Dumbledore wasn't going to force him past what he could handle – and he did trust the old man more than he trusted anyone in the world – Harry closed his eyes and let his mind wander a little. And immediately felt that connection that was always there – even when he hadn't known what it was. He frowned.

"What is it, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, noticing the expression immediately.

"He's not very happy…"

"Angry?"

That could be bad, because it might mean that Jack was doomed. If he hadn't gotten whatever it was that he wanted from O'Neill, then it might mean Voldemort would have to hurt him – or worse – to get it.

"No…" Harry said, concentrating more on his inner thoughts than Dumbledore. "He's annoyed."

Harry opened his eyes, breaking his concentration and looked at Dumbledore.

"_Really_ annoyed, sir. Frustrated, even. What do you think is going on?"


	32. 32

"Fine," Jack said, shrugging. "Bring it here and I'll activate it."

The frustration on Voldemort's expression grew, although O'Neill could see he was trying to suppress it. Which was pretty much what Jack was intending. He might be Voldemort's prisoner – and it wasn't the first time he'd been captured by an enemy – but he wasn't going to make this easy for the guy.

"I can't bring it here," Voldemort said – for about the tenth time. "It's _protected_. We have to go to it."

"Well, since I left my broomstick in my other coat, that's going to be a problem."

Voldemort shook his head.

"A way has been arranged."

"Yeah? Don't tell me… _Floo powder_?"

Again the Dark Lord shook his head.

"That's not an option I can take advantage of, Jack," he said. "And it would present you with a far too tempting opportunity to simply transport yourself to a different location."

Bah. That was something that Jack hadn't considered, but that he would have thought of eventually – in time to use it as a way to escape, anyways. Voldemort wasn't as dumb as Jack hoped.

He didn't respond, and Voldemort gave him a smug smile before putting the now silent sphere back in its place on the shelf.

"Come, Jack. The night grows short and there is much yet to do…"

Jack hesitated, debating whether it was worth the effort to make a fuss about going anywhere with the guy. However, since he was still working on the premise that he'd have a better chance of escaping if he wasn't in the building they were in – wherever that was – he shrugged, and headed to the door.

Surprised by his sudden acquiesce, Voldemort followed quickly, taking the lead when they entered the hall.

Peter Pettigrew met them at the end of it, bowing so low he was practically cut in half – which wasn't all that appealing considering how short and chunky the guy already was.

"Is all in readiness?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, Master."

"We'll return shortly."

"Yes, Master."

"Don't get into any trouble, Wormtail…" Voldemort warned.

"No, Master."

Jack scowled at the simpering rat-like man, wondering why on earth anyone would work for someone who was such an ass. Even rat-boy had to have better options in the wizard world than Voldemort. He could turn into a _rat_, after all. That had to be worth something.

"Come."

Now Jack's scowl turned to Voldemort, and he did stop, his arms crossing over his chest.

"I'm not your servant."

"What?"

"I don't '_come'_ or '_heel'_ or do any other parlor tricks. You want me to follow you? Say, 'hey, we're going this way', or something like that, or you can go to hell now."

Again the calm façade started to crumble, and Wormtail looked like he was going to have a heart attack there on the spot. Voldemort managed to control his temper – something Jack rarely managed so well – and he gave a slightly mocking bow, gesturing toward the door he'd been heading toward.

"This way, Jack, if you _please_…"

"Fine."

OOOOOOOOOO

He was led outside. It was still plenty dark out, with no sign of any daylight peeking over the horizon – which would have at least given Jack an idea of what direction was what – even though he didn't have a clue where he was. He'd been inside some kind of country manor house; Voldemort's little hideaway looked a lot more like some country getaway than any safehouse Jack had ever seen. There were a few trees off to the side, their branches darkly outlined in the faint light of the twinkling stars, and this was the direction Voldemort led him.

"Stay close to me, Jack," Voldemort said. "The dementors are patrolling the area, and I wouldn't want-"

"The what?"

"Dementors. Just trust me on this one. You don't want to be anywhere near one."

"Yeah, well that describes everyone I've seen since I've opened my eyes."

Ignoring the jibe, Voldemort continued to lead Jack towards the small wooded area, which turned out to be a faintly lit paddock of some kind. Inside the paddock, were two… creatures… being held in check by a couple of large, cloaked figures.

"What the hell are those?"

"Thestrals," Voldemort answered. "I'm not surprised you can see them, really. They're-"

"Why wouldn't I be able to? They're right there, and the light isn't that-"

"Only certain people can see Thestrals, Jack. People who have witnessed death up close."

The Thestrals looked up as Jack and Voldemort approached. They were horse-like creatures, that looked like what Jack might expect a zombie horse to look like from a movie. Thin, bony and almost spectral, they didn't seem to be evil, exactly, they just were… odd. And something Jack wanted to stay away from.

"Thestrals are very easy to ride. Just mount behind the wings."

Oh yeah. Just mount behind the wings…

Jack scowled, looking at Voldemort.

"After you…"

The Dark Lord had ridden Thestrals many times, and it showed. He mounted smoothly, even wearing robes, and Jack reluctantly walked over to the one that was watching him, expectantly.

"If it bites me I'm not going to be happy."

"They don't bite," the large cloaked man standing at the Threstral's head assured him in a rumbling voice that reminded Jack of Teal'c.

"We need to get moving, Jack," Voldemort said, obviously trying to keep the impatience out of his voice – and expression. "Time is short."

He could have kept dragging things on – and he probably would later – but there was a time to be difficult and a time to get away from all the big guys and whatever else was here in Voldemort's hideout, and this was one of those times. Besides, as much as he hated to admit it, Jack couldn't help but be a little curious what the prophecy said about him. There was always time to escape once he knew, right?

"How about a hand up, sport?" he asked the cloaked figure.

There was the slightest hesitation as the cowl turned towards Voldemort, but a moment later two hands were coming out of the sleeves to form a stirrup of sorts. Jack put his foot in it and mounted the Thestral gingerly. Then he sat there, trying to figure out where the heck to hang on.

A command from Voldemort started the Dark Lord's mount forward, and Jack's followed, prompting him to clamp his legs tightly around the bony beast's middle. It snorted, but didn't buck him off or anything, and an instant later the wings snapped out from where they'd been tightly pinned against its sides. The Thestral crouched, and then launched itself into the air, Jack biting back a curse as he grabbed hold of its neck to keep from being tossed off over its hind end.

Only moments later, they were flying.


	33. 33

"Okay… I _don't_ like this…"

Minerva looked over at Daniel, who was alternating between green and pale as he had been since the moment the carpet they were all sitting on had risen into the air and started flying them forward.

"It's all right, Daniel," she assured him – again. "The carpets are quite safe."

Sam leaned over the edge, looking down at the lights of some small town they were flying over in the dark. She wasn't afraid of flying this way at all – and had no fear of heights like Daniel did – and the thing entranced her.

"What keeps it up?" She asked, curiously, her short blonde hair flying every direction in the slipstream of their passing.

"_Magic_," Sirius said, smiling at her interest.

Sam rolled her eyes, looking over at him.

"I _know_ that, Sirius. But look at the _size_ of this thing, and then look at how many people we have on it. There's no way that it should possibly be able-"

"It's all magic, Major Carter," Lupin assured her from where he was sitting beside Teal'c. "I don't think you can explain magic like you can your Muggle sciences."

"Arthur Weasley might disagree with you on that one," Sirius said, his eyes twinkling in amusement in the faint light that his wand was producing so that those on the carpet could see each other.

"Don't even bring it up," Minerva said, shaking her head.

She was sitting in the very front of the carpet, but as far as Daniel could see – and he had closed his eyes fairly often since the ride had begun – no one was steering the thing. For that matter, he wasn't even sure how the thing knew what direction they wanted to go since there wasn't any way to guide it, as far as he could tell. They'd just all sat down on it and it had risen into the air. Just like that.

"Sam, don't lean over like that, okay?" He asked, his mouth dry – and not because of the wind rushing at them.

"It's safe, Doctor Jackson," Lupin said. "You could even _stand_ _up_ on it if you-"

"_Don't_ stand up on it," Minerva interrupted, glaring at Lupin for giving Daniel the idea. Like he had any intention of doing something so stupid anyways?

"I won't," Daniel assured her, shivering in the cloak he'd been handed before they'd taken off. But he'd never do this again, either. Not as long as he lived.

OOOOOOOO

Dumbledore shrugged, looking at Harry.

"I'm not sure, Harry," he said, sighing. "Did you feel _anything_ else? Any sense of where they might be?"

"No, sir. Just frustration and annoyance."

Harry was frustrated, too, and worried. But more than either of those, he was feeling guilty. This was all _his_ fault, after all! He'd been the one to send Dobby to Jack, and even though he hadn't told the house elf to kidnap Jack, he was ultimately responsible for it happening since it was for him that Dobby had done it.

"There must be _something_ else I can do, sir," Harry said, fervently.

"Everything that can be done is being done, Harry," Dumbledore said, kindly, as if he understood what Harry was feeling. "We have several people out trying to get some idea of what Voldemort wants with Jack, and more trying to figure out where he has taken him. Surely someone will hear-"

"This is _my_ fault, though, sir!" Harry hissed, just barely remembering to keep his voice down so his uncle wouldn't come rushing back and start causing a scene again. Not that Harry cared what Vernon did, but he didn't want the distraction just then. "I need to help fix it."

"The last thing we want is for you to be anywhere near Voldemort, Harry," the old wizard said. "If he were to get his hands on you-"

"I don't care what he does to me!" Harry interrupted. "I just want-"

"_Harry_." Dumbledore's voice was stern – as stern as Harry had ever heard it – but more importantly, his face was dead serious as well. "I want you to stay here, where you'll be safe. It's-"

They were interrupted by a cracking sound outside the house – just loud enough that both of them knew what it was immediately. Someone had arrived. A moment later, a most unwelcome intruder came through Harry's window, floating as if he were simply out for a walk in mid-air.

"Snape."

Harry couldn't keep the fury out of his voice or his expression. Bad enough that the slimy potions master had come, but for him to be in his own bedroom…

"_Professor_ Snape, Potter," Severus said, landing lightly on the floor and looking around with distaste at Harry's room. "Don't you forget it for one moment. I'd hate to have to find a reason to-"

"That is enough, Severus," Dumbledore said, well aware that Harry and Snape didn't like each other – and knowing the reason for it even better than either of them did. "Have you found anything?"

"I was looking for you."

"You found us," Harry said, still scowling.

"Not _you_, Potter. As tired as I am of trying to rectify _your_ mistakes, there is no-"

"_Severus_," Dumbledore interrupted with a sigh. "Have you found anything or not?"

"Yes, Headmaster," Snape said. "The Dark Lord himself told me where he plans to take Jack O'Neill – and something of his reasons for going there."

"What are they?" Harry asked, before Dumbledore could.

Snape sneered at the boy before looking at the Headmaster.

"Perhaps we could go someplace… _quieter_… and discuss this?"

While Dumbledore didn't like the way Snape had said it, the last thing he wanted was for Harry to know where Voldemort was going – or what he was planning. Reluctantly, knowing that it was going to infuriate and crush Harry in the same moment, Dumbledore nodded.

"Harry. Stay here while I speak with Professor-"

"But, _sir_! I-"

The predicted explosion came even sooner than Dumbledore had expected.

"Harry." Dumbledore interrupted him before he could even get started. "Do as I say. I will return in only a moment."

With a vastly superior expression on his smug face, Snape led the way out the window once more, and Dumbledore followed, pulling out his wand and muttering a spell too softly for Harry to hear. A moment later, Dumbledore and Snape floated to the ground and walked several feet away from the window, behind some bushes where they could speak in private.

Burning with anger and humiliation at being left out, Harry dived under his bed, pulling up his floorboard and reaching into the space there.

"What is Harry Potter doing?" Dobby asked, curiously. The house elf had expected Harry to ask him to eavesdrop on the conversation between the two wizards – something Dobby would never do – even for Harry Potter – but he hadn't expected this.

"Nothing," Harry said, emerging from under the bed with a fleshy colored item in hand. A very long item that looked a lot like an ear on one end. He went over to the window and let one end of it down, sliding it under the bush that Dumbledore and Snape had vanished behind, while putting the other end in his ear. "Thank you Fred and George," Harry murmured, softly, before going quiet so he could hear what was being said.


	34. 34

When the carpet started descending, Sam looked around curiously. It was still dark – it seemed impossible that it was, since the night seemed to have been at least a hundred hours – and there weren't the multitude of lights that she'd expected.

"Where are we?" she asked as they landed with a gentle bump in front of a single large house – a sprawling mansion that looked as though it had seen better days, but still retained enough of its former glory to be quite impressive.

Sirius scowled, standing up and looking towards the house with a look of resigned loathing.

"This is the house I grew up in," he told them.

Sam frowned, but it was Teal'c who spoke up.

"You must be mistaken, Sirius Black. The Histories tell that 12 Grimmald place is located in London. _This_ is not London."

Sirius shook his head, stepping off the carpet.

"No, there's no mistake. This is it. The great ancestral home of the Black family." He said it with so much sarcasm and loathing that Sam rested her hand lightly on his arm, feeling bad for anyone who hated their home so much.

"The books say it's in London because that's what we want people to think, Major," Lupin said, watching Sirius with the same sympathetic look that Sam was.

"It wouldn't do for the other side to know where to come looking for us," Minerva said. "So they scour London looking for the hidden secret Black house, while we come here."

"But how is it _we_ can be here?" Sam asked. "Don't we need a piece of paper to memorize the location or-"

"You're assuming _Dumbledore_ is actually the Secret Keeper for the Order," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"He's not?" Sam asked, surprised.

"What?"

Daniel didn't understand anything they were saying, but he was glad to get off the carpet, and the minute it came to a stop he'd been the first person off, standing to the side and looking down at it while the others were talking. Now, however, he looked up, confused.

Sam looked over.

"In the books, no one can get to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix because it's hidden from anyone who isn't in on the secret."

"It is also in the middle of London," Teal'c added, looking around as if he was disappointed.

"How could you keep it hidden in the middle of a large city like…" Daniel started to ask, but then he stopped, realizing that it was probably the dumbest question ever asked by anyone who had just hopped off a magic carpet. They used _magic_, of course.

"My great-great-many times-great grandfather – and all the family since – have never been big fans of being watched," Sirius said, looking at the house once more. "There are uncountable spells on this place – and the lands around it – keeping people away."

"Added to those spells is the fact that we _do_ have a secret keeper to help us keep the location quiet, and you'll understand why this is probably the safest and most secure place in the world. And by far the best location for a hideout."

"But Dumbledore isn't the Secret Keeper," Sirius said.

"Who is?" Sam asked, curiously. "Don't we need to have them tell us the location in order to-"

"It's _Lupin_," Sirius said. "And since he's been the one magicking the carpet, it counts as allowing you to know, so he doesn't have to tell."

"As long as he isn't being forced to show you," Minerva added, knowing that Sirius wasn't telling them everything – and there was no reason for them not to know. "You can't use magic to trick someone into revealing information they're holding."

"Which is why it's such a potent spell," Sirius said.

"And such a responsibility," Lupin added.

"They would undoubtedly have an impossible time attempting to force the information from you," Teal'c said, looking at the huge manor in front of them. "Given your secondary nature…"

Lupin's expression grew slightly pained, making Sam feel sorry for him and Daniel to wonder what the heck Teal'c meant. Before anyone could say anything, though, Sirius stepped up, putting a hand on Lupin's shoulder.

"Let's go inside, shall we? Mundugus is waiting, and we don't want to leave him alone in there any longer than necessary."

OOOOOOOOO

"What did you find out?"

Dumbledore's voice was soft so it wouldn't carry to the window of Harry's bedroom, but it was plenty loud enough for Harry to hear with the assistance of the extendable ear he was using.

"The Dark Lord has, indeed, captured Colonel O'Neill," Snape said.

"Is he hurt? Did you see him?"

"He's fine," Snape's voice was filled with the sneer on his expression, and Harry didn't need to see it to know it was there. "O'Neill is too stupid to understand the danger he's in, though, and he's being rather flippant with the Dark Lord."

"Did you manage to find out what he wanted him for?" Dumbledore asked, ignoring the commentary.

"Apparently there is a prophecy," Snape said. "One concerning O'Neill – or the _brother of the Dark Lord_ in any case. The Dark Lord is going to convince O'Neill to go with him to get the prophecy so he can hear it as well."

"He won't have much luck with that…" Dumbledore said. Harry couldn't agree more – although that didn't explain why Voldemort was frustrated. If Jack had said no, he would have been angry, not frustrated. Fury was something that came easily to Voldemort, Harry knew from the link he shared with him.

"He's not going to torture O'Neill to get him to go," Snape said. "He's going to trick him. I doubt he'll have much trouble with it."

Another commentary, and Harry could feel the blood rushing angrily to his face at the continued insults. He wondered what Jack had said – if he'd said anything – to make Snape hate him so quickly.

Again, Dumbledore ignored the jab, although Harry thought he could hear a little annoyance or impatience in the Head Master's voice when he spoke next.

"Were you able to find out where this prophecy is? Or where Voldemort is taking Jack?"

"That's the tricky part, Head Master," Snape said. "I found out where it is, but it's going to be impossible to get there…"

"Why?"

"It's a ruined building in the very bowels of the Forbidden Forest. One of the Dark Lord's followers heard a rumor from a Centaur Hunter about the building, went to investigate it and found the building – although there are protections on the building still that wouldn't allow her in. She saw enough, however, to know that it was once the dwelling of Cassandra Treylawny – and is undoubtedly the place where she hid her prophecies…"


	35. 35

_Author's note: Hehe, no worries about Voldemort turning good in my story._

OOOOOOOOO

By the time they started to descend, Jack was freezing. Wearing just the clothing he'd gone out to dinner in – and didn't that seem like a lifetime ago? – he had very little protection from the chill night, the buffeting wind, and the crazy swirls of wind that were generated by the wings of the creature he was riding. As a consequence, he was shivering, his goose bumps had goose bumps, and his teeth were chattering so hard he was sure they were going to break off any moment now.

When the thestral banked sharply to the right, Jack had to grasp hold with fingers that were numb to keep from falling off. The creature snorted, lowering its head, but luckily for Jack it didn't buck him off – or shake him off, or whatever it was that flying zombie looking horses did to people that they didn't like. It just followed the other thestral that Voldemort was riding.

The sky was just starting to lighten in the east – enough that Jack could see they were now coming in low over some kind of forest – a large one, as far as he could tell, although they were soon aiming for a small clearing of some sort and he didn't have a chance to get much of a bearing. The thestral landed heavily, jolting Jack enough to remind him that there were other disadvantages to an extended ride. He winced, and shifted on the bare back – and almost tumbled off.

Voldemort's mount came to a stop, and the wizard slid off – looking just a little stiff, too, Jack was gratified to see. When his thestral came to a snorting halt, Jack scrambled off as well, and Voldemort gave him a look that made him scowl.

"I thought you liked to fly, Jack," Voldemort said.

"_That's_ not an airplane," O'Neill snapped, gesturing over his shoulder at the thestral. "Look, this isn't family hour field trip day, so why don't you tell me where we're going and we can get there, huh?"

Voldemort pulled his wand, and pointed it toward the trees to their left. He muttered something Jack couldn't understand, and a moment later the smaller brush and vegetation moved to the sides, creating something of a path.

Voldemort turned to Jack.

"The Forbidden Forest is _aptly_ named, Jack. There are many dangers in here that-"

"I've been in forests before," Jack interrupted. "Just go, okay, and spare me the lecture about tree safety."

It wasn't like he was planning on building a campfire after all.

The wizard scowled.

"Try not get killed before I find out what the prophecy says, okay?"

"Whatever."

Voldemort headed into the forest; following the path he'd just created, but he tried once more to impress on Jack just how dangerous the place was. He turned and looked over his shoulder.

"Don't walk off the path."

"Why?"

"Because it would be bad."

"_Bad_?"

"As in _not good_."

It was Jack's turn to scowl again.

"And if I trip over a root or something and fall off the path…?"

"Don't."

He was serious, and Jack could see it. He snorted.

"Tell me you're not afraid of a _forest_…?" he said sarcastically. "What? Are there _woodchucks_ in here that might-"

"Shut _up_!" Voldemort hissed, losing his temper – again. "Just do what I tell you and _stay on the path_."

Jack grinned. He'd pissed him off again. Good.

"How about I just stay on the path until we get to wherever we're going?"

Voldemort looked like his head was going to explode – especially once he realized that O'Neill was purposely baiting him. He wasn't used to that sort of thing – most of the wizard world feared him, and everyone knew Muggles were too stupid and uninformed to know what was going on in the real world, or they'd fear him too. Only Jack seemed to positively delight in annoying him, and Voldemort couldn't for the life of him understand why.

With as much dignity as he could muster – and taking all the self-control he possessed – Voldemort got his temper under control once more and turned hi back on O'Neill, resolutely watching the direction they were going instead. With all luck, the prophecy would say that Jack was an enemy to Voldemort's cause, giving him full cause to just kill him and dump the body someplace so far away the bugs wouldn't even find him.

Still grinning, Jack followed Voldemort down the little path he'd made with his wand. He didn't like forests, true, but it was worth walking through this one just to have seen that look on Voldemort's face.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Cassandra Trelawny?" Dumbledore repeated. "Are you _certain_, Severus?"

Snape nodded.

"Positive."

"There have been many rumors and stories about the lost prophecies of Cassandra Trelawny… No one has ever actually found out where they were stored – or even if they still exist…"

"I know, Head Master," Snape said, and to Harry it sure sounded like Snape was trying to convince him to believe him. "But that's what I found out. There's a place in the Forbidden Forest that stores the lost prophecies… and one of them has something to do with Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"And you're _certain_ that's where Voldemort is going?"

"Yes."

"You know where it is?" Dumbledore asked. "Can you find it?"

"I believe so."

"Very well. We need to contact the others. Wait here while I speak to Harry, and-"

"Head Master… I don't have to tell you how important it is that you don't allow Potter to join this exp-"

"Harry Potter's health and well being are my concern, Severus," Dumbledore said, firmly. "Please allow me to deal with him."

There was a hesitation, and as much as Harry wanted to know what Snape was going to say, he also knew that there was a time to be prudent. He had to hide the fact that he'd been listening in on a conversation he had no business listening to – although he was glad that he had. Quickly, he started pulling in the extendible ear, while Dobby watched in fascination.

"Don't tell anyone, Dobby," Harry whispered. "Please?"

The house elf just nodded.


	36. 36

_Author's Note: Sorry this took so long! Real life came calling :)_

OOOOOOOO

Sirius stopped them on the wide porch that led to the front door of the manor.

"When we get inside, I'll need you to be quiet in the entrance way," he said, his voice just a little bitter still. "Once we're past that part, you can speak normally, just try not to make any noise in the front hall."

"We understand," Sam said.

_Daniel_ didn't, but he wasn't going to make a fuss about being quiet. It was Sirius' house, after all, and if he didn't want them to make noise, then they shouldn't.

Sirius nodded his thanks to Sam and then opened the door, which was well oiled and didn't make so much as a squeak. Then he silently gestured for them to follow him. With Lupin and Minerva bringing up the rear, SG-1 entered the house.

It was impressive. Not just impressive, but down right imposing, and so filled with incredible things that Daniel found himself craning his neck to look around almost immediately after they walked through the huge oaken doors. The hall they walked into was dominated by a covered something or the other on the wall. Daniel wondered if it was a picture, or some kind of window. Of course, it wouldn't make sense to cover a picture – unless they were trying to protect it from any sunlight that might reach it when the doors were opened (but why hang it in the hall if that was the case?) – which made him think it was probably a window. This was confirmed when he thought he heard a rustling noise coming from behind the huge black cover.

There were enough other things to look at to distract him from the mystery, however. He almost tripped over an umbrella stand that was hideously designed to look like something's leg – which was a little disconcerting, even to Daniel, who had seen many odd things in his time as an archeologist, and even more odd and disgusting things working with the SGC. Several other paintings decorated the walls, but all of them looked as if someone or something was missing from them – and remembering that the portraits at Hogwarts had people moving around in them, Daniel wondered if these did as well.

The hall showed that the house was old and had seen better days, but it was easy for the archeologist to use his imagination and see in his mind's eye what the place must have once looked like. Even with the peeling wallpaper and the threadbare carpet on the floor.

"This place is amazing," he said as they walked out of the hall and into what turned out to be the drawing room. "It must have been magnificent when it was being lived in."

Sirius scowled.

"It was a prison I couldn't wait to escape from."

"Oh."

Uncomfortable and uncertain what to say in response to that, Daniel fell silent, but Lupin spoke up.

"It's one of the greatest and oldest of all the wizarding houses, Doctor Jackson," he said. "Unfortunately most of Sirius' family had some rather peculiar ideas about the relationship between Muggles and Wizards, and-"

"They had peculiar ideas about _everything_," Sirius said. "The best thing about using this place as a headquarters for the order is that my father's probably spinning in his grave in response."

Lupin gave his friend a sad smile, but didn't say anything.

"Where is Kreacher?" Teal'c asked, looking around curiously.

"Who?" Daniel asked.

"The-"

"He's around," Sirius said. "He was the first to be disappointed that I wasn't really dead – which makes being alive even sweeter."

"Kreacher?" Daniel repeated, looking at Sam.

"I'll tell you later," she promised.

"Mundungus should be around here," Lupin said, crossing the room and heading through another door. "He said he was going to – _hey_!"

There was a startled squeal, and the sound of something dropping with a clatter.

Everyone turned and looked that direction, and a moment later Lupin came back with a ragged-looking man with long, greasy hair and doleful eyes that darted from one person to another as he checked out everyone in the room.

"Sirius! Good to see you, mate!"

"Mundungus was helping you clean house," Lupin said, dryly.

"No doubt one piece of silverware at a time," Minerva said with a piercing look at the little man.

"Now, Minerva…" Mundungus said, visibly putting on the charm. "You should know better than that. I'm an _honest_ man who just happens to find himself in the middle of situations that resemble _dishonest_ dealings."

Sirius snorted, looking at Sam and the others.

"Allow me to introduce you; Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, Teal'c… this is Mundungus Fletcher. Mundungus, these are the friends of-"

"You're _American_ Muggles!" Mundungus said, cheerfully, reaching his hand out and taking Daniel's, shaking his hand exuberantly. "It's nice to meet you."

"Um… yeah. You, too," Daniel said, trying to get his hand back.

"I've never _met_-"

"Dung," Sirius interrupted. "We need to get a move on. Dawn's coming soon and-"

"Oh, I know! I _know_!"

Despite what she'd read in the books about the man, Sam couldn't help but finding herself engaged by Mundungus' cheerful good nature. The man was downright charming, and not at all as sleazy as she would have expected from what she'd read – although he did dress the part well, and she supposed the more she thought about it that being that charming might be a good way to make it easier to steal from someone.

"That's what we're here for, Mundungus," Minerva said, pointedly. "To find out _what_ you know…"

Mundungus smiled.

"You're _always_ in such a hurry, Minerva…" he said, pretending to pout. "Some day I'll have to show you just how much fun it can be to take some time to enjoy the finer things in life."

"Once you've managed to steal them?" Lupin asked, sarcastically.

"Hey, now, Lu-"

"Dung." Sirius was tired of the banter, and Sam was worried enough about O'Neill that she couldn't help but be impatient as well – despite how charming the guy was.

"Okay, okay." Mundungus gave a mournful sigh, but then suddenly became all business.

"A friend of mine – well, an acquaintance, really – knows a guy who hunts centaurs."

"_Centaurs_?" Daniel repeated.

"Yeah."

"But what would-"

"Daniel." Now it was Sam who was interrupting.

The archeologist gave an apologetic look to the others.

"Sorry."

"Anyways," Mundungus said, brushing off the apology. "His friend was killed just the other day – _suspicious_, you know? – although all deaths nowadays seem to be, don't they?" Well aware of the impatient looks on the others' faces, he didn't wait for an answer. "Before his friend was killed, my… _acquaintance_… heard from him – over drinks, mind you – that he stumbled on a place out in the Forbidden Forest. A place that from the looks of things, appears to hold several prophecies…"

"Prophecies?" Sirius repeated.

"Yeah. And one of them refers to someone being the Dark Lord's brother…"

"Jack," Daniel said, catching that immediately.

Mundungus looked at Daniel and then the others.

"There's no way that you-know-who hasn't heard about this," he said. "And I did a little asking around – discreetly, you understand – and found out that some seedier members of the wizard society were just as interested in this prophecy as I was. And the person that the prophecy is about."

"So Voldemort has had O'Neill kidnapped in order to hear what the prophecy says about him?" Teal'c asked.

Mundungus looked at the Jaffa, surprised.

"Yeah. That'd be my guess. The centaur hunter didn't bring any prophecies out of the forest with him – we would have heard – which means they're still in the forest."

"Any idea where this place is?" Sirius asked. "The Forbidden Forest is fairly large.

Mundungus shook his head.

"No. However… the place is said to have been inhabited by none other than Cassandra Trelawney."

"You're kidding," Lupin said.

"Of course I'm not."

"Then that changes everything," Minerva said, turning towards the door. "We must get to Hogwarts."

Daniel frowned.

"Why?"

"Because we need to find out if Sibyll knows anything about this place in the forest."

As if that explained anything. Daniel was more confused now than ever.

"I'll explain it on the way, Daniel," Sam promised. She didn't know everything, but she at least knew who both of the women were – which was far more than Daniel knew.

"Let's go," Lupin said, heading for the door as well.

"Thank you," Sam said to Mundungus, who unaccountably blushed at her warm, but fleeting, smile. He pulled off his ragged hat and gave her a slight bow.

"I'm glad I could help."

Before Daniel could even gather his wits to make some comment, he was finding himself bustled out the drawing room and headed for the door – and presumably the magic carpet – once more.

Bah.


	37. 37

"Are we there, yet?"

Voldemort scowled, trying very hard to ignore the voice behind him.

As the sky had lightened in the east, the forest had grown lighter in response to the day beginning, showing Jack a thick forest that held a lot of odd noises as the hidden creatures in it started waking up and starting their day, but nothing to be afraid of. Certainly nothing that would warrant the caution Voldemort was using as they walked along the narrow trail they were following. Since he didn't see anything to be afraid of, he switched back to taunting – because he still had a feeling that this was going to be his key to escaping.

He didn't know a lot about magic, of course, but he wasn't stupid, and if all the other wizards were so afraid of this guy, then he was obviously good at it – and Jack wasn't. Which meant he didn't have a chance in a one on one battle – not without a gun, anyways. So he'd have to rattle him – which meant pissing him off enough to get him to make a mistake. So he was.

"Hey! I asked if we're there, yet."

Voldemort turned; wand still in hand as it had been since they'd left the clearing. The irritation on his face was plain to see, but Jack didn't allow his satisfaction to show.

"Be silent!" He hissed. "There are all sorts of creatures here that we don't want to dist-"

"Like what?"

"You wouldn't know what they were if I named them," Voldemort said – and it was the truth, really. "Just take my word for it."

"Well how much farther is this place?"

"Not far, now."

Voldemort turned to resume walking.

"Have I mentioned I don't like trees?"

The Dark Lord scowled again, but didn't turn around to acknowledge the comment.

"Just keep walking, Jack. We're almost there."

It wouldn't be soon enough for him. He'd never met anyone so annoying in his life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

This time the carpet ride was much shorter – luckily. They were barely in the air it seemed, when they already started descending, and Daniel dared a peek over the edge. What he saw in the dim light of the early morning wasn't a huge school. It was a small town – a village, maybe. Of course, magic was involved, so maybe they had magicked the school to look like a little village from the outside. He thought he'd read something like that in the first book.

"Are we at Hogwarts already?"

Minerva shook her head.

"We're a fair distance from the school, but since the sun is coming up, we're going to have to abandon the carpet – too much chance of being seen by Muggles. One of the cottages here has a connection to the floo network, and we're far enough from Grimmald place to use floo powder, now."

"Oh."

She smiled at his decided lack of enthusiasm at the revelation that they were going to be traveling by floo powder again, and patted his forearm lightly.

"It's quicker than carpet, Daniel."

Which was true, even though it was small consolation. It was, however, better than being hundreds of feet in the air with nothing but a thin piece of fabric between him and a nasty fall.

They landed with a thump in the back yard of a house that had definitely seen better days, and looked like it was going to fall over at any moment. There was a hen house with chickens making sleepy noises from inside, and a large hedge surrounding the back yard.

"Where are we?" Sam asked, looking around curiously once they'd all stood up and gotten off the carpet. The way she said it, though, made Daniel think that she had a vague notion of where they were before she asked, and was simply looking for confirmation.

"This is the Weasley house," Lupin said as they headed for the back door. "Molly knows we're coming, so-"

The back door opened, interrupting him, and a short, rather round, woman with red hair and a welcoming smile greeted them.

"Come in! Come in!" She nodded greetings to them as they walked past her, but when Sirius neared, she threw her arms around him, hugging him warmly. It seemed to surprise him, but he recovered quickly and returned the embrace. "I'm so relieved that the rumors about you aren't true!" she told him as she pulled away. "I know we've had our spats, but I was heartbroken when I heard…"

Sirius smiled, taking her hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"Thank you, Molly." He looked at the others, who were looking around curiously. The house was warm and bright, and smelled of something wonderful cooking. "Molly, let me introduce you. This is Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c."

She beamed at them as she greeted each of them.

"Arthur will be _so_ disappointed he missed you," she told them. "He loves Muggles, and everything to do with them, you see. But he had to go to work early, you see, and-"

"Molly," Minerva interrupted gently, "we must get to Hogwarts."

Mrs. Weasley colored, slightly, but her smile never faded.

"Did you find out anything?"

"Not much," Minerva said. "We'll hopefully learn more when we get to the school."

Which was another not so subtle hint that they needed to get going, and Sam realized that while she was worried about Jack, she wasn't the only one. She remembered then that Jack and Minerva had actually spent a little time in the bar in the hotel in Seattle chatting – before Jack knew Minerva was a witch – and decided that Minerva was probably almost as anxious to get him back safe and sound as she and the members of SG-1 were.

"I made breakfast," Molly said, as she led them deeper into the house, which was a lot bigger inside than it appeared to be from the outside – which wouldn't have taken much.

"Thank you," Lupin said with a smile. "We don't have time, though, I'm afraid."

They all went to the fireplace, which wasn't lit, and Molly Weasley brought down a small pot from the mantel, handing it to Sirius.

"You'd better go last," Lupin said to Black. "Just in case someone's in Dumbledore's office that shouldn't be."

It wasn't like he could use floo powder in dog form, after all.

Sirius nodded his agreement, and Minerva reached into the pot, taking a small handful of the powder, which she threw into the fireplace. Flames roared where none had been before, and Daniel suppressed a sigh as he watched her step calmly into the fireplace, proclaim her destination in a crisp, clear voice, and vanish a moment later. Sam followed, then Teal'c, and Lupin looked at Daniel expectantly. Now he did sigh, and he took a small handful of the powder, throwing it into the fireplace. God, he hated floo powder. It was a good thing _he_ wasn't a wizard, because he'd still end up walking everywhere he went.

"Hogwarts!"


	38. 38

_Author's Note: I had to revise this chapter just a little from the original one I put up to fix a mistake I made in it!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The place wasn't a cabin. To call it a cabin would have been too grandiose. It was barely even a shack – and that had been in its better days, which from the looks of things were long past. It was no bigger than Jack's office, and made of crumbling stone and rotted wood. The door was falling off its hinges, and there were holes in the roof that looked big enough to drop an elephant through. It wasn't even in a clearing; the forest was grown right up to the edge of the building – and there was one little tree growing through the roof.

Voldemort, however, was looking at it triumphantly when the building came into sight through some trees. He came to a stop, and Jack stopped as well.

"Finally."

Jack frowned.

"_This_ is it?"

"This is it."

"Maybe you'd better check your map."

Voldemort looked over at him, not even trying to hide his annoyance.

"It's very old."

"Yeah… well… Bob Villa wouldn't touch this place."

The dark wizard didn't have a clue who that was, of course. He scowled.

"Come with me, and try not to get killed."

"Or else…?"

"Just come with me, Jack, and walk only where I do."

"We made it through the forest, Skippy," O'Neill said. "Now you're afraid of that little shack?"

"There are certainly protections on the house."

"Such as?"

"Such as things a stupid Muggle wouldn't know anything about!" Voldemort snapped. "Do as I say!"

Furious, Voldemort headed for the little shack, not even looking back to see if the Muggle was following. The only thing keeping O'Neil alive was the fact that he needed him, and that wasn't going to be much longer – he _hoped_. It would depend on what the prophecy revealed. After only a moment's hesitation (mainly because he was debating making his move to escape) Jack followed him. He probably needed to know what the prophecy thing said about him, too. Not that he believed in any of that weird stuff, but you never knew, right?

He'd seen stranger stuff.

OOOOOOOOO

Sybill Treylawney was exactly like Sam expected her to be from the descriptions in the books. She was a thin woman with large eyes magnified by thick glasses, wearing brightly colored robes, a fair number of bracelets on her bony wrists and a shawl that clashed horribly with everything else she had on.

When she entered Minerva's office, SG-1 was there, seated in chairs around McGonagall's desk, talking to the Transfiguration teacher. Treylawney hesitated, looking at Teal'c with wariness combined with curiosity as she came in.

"You wanted to see me, Minerva?"

McGonagall nodded, giving her a tight smile that was obviously supposed to be friendly – although it was strained.

"May I introduce Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c? This is Professor Treylawney – the Divinations instructor."

Daniel nodded a hello, unsure what to say to her – and glad that he wasn't taking classes from her.

"These three are looking for a friend of theirs, Sybill," Minerva continued. "I was hoping you could help."

"The inner eye is not a lost and found service, Minerva," Treylawney said, sounding as if she was trying to decide if McGonagall was making fun of her somehow. "I'm a se-"

"We don't need the inner eye," Minerva snapped. "We need to know if your grandmother had a hideaway in the Forbidden Forest."

Sybill was brought up short, obviously surprised at the question.

"What?"

"Their friend is in the hands of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Sybill," she said, calmly. "We have reason to believe that they're on their way to a hidden place in the Forest, where there are some unknown prophecies made by your grandmother."

"How did…" Treylawney cut herself off, looking at the three strangers. "No."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"No, what?"

"There isn't a hidden shelter in the Forest."

"You are not telling the truth."

Teal'c knew a lie when he hear done, even when it was an older woman telling him – and she was lying through her teeth, as O'Neill would say.

Treylawney turned to Teal'c, and immediately bit off whatever it was she'd been planning on saying.

"We just want our friend back," Sam said, quickly – although she was glad that Teal'c was so intimidating, since they might be able to use that to their advantage this time. "We don't want to-"

"_Is_ there a place?" Minerva asked. "We need to know, Sybill. We _need_ to find this man."

Treylawney looked suddenly like a child trapped in a lie.

"I can't…"

"Voldemort has him, Sybill. _He_ thinks there's a prophecy about him, and if there is, we need to know about it and find him. You know as well as any of us that we can't allow him to have any advantage."

Treylawney hesitated, wringing her hands.

"It's a secret…" she said softly. "Passed down from my grandmother to my mother and then on to me."

"Where is it?" Sam asked.

"In the Forest."

Minerva made an annoyed noise.

"_Where_ in the Forest?"

"In almost the exact center. But it wouldn't do… _Him_… any good to take their friend there." She gestured towards Sam and Teal'c. "The hut has many layers of protection on it, and anyone who tries to breach the defenses will be killed."

"This is You-Know-Who, Sybill," Minerva said. "I'm sure he could get past the defensive spells."

She stood up.

"I need directions to this place – and I need you to tell me what kind of defenses there are, and how to circumvent them."

"But it's a secret… I promised my mother that I wouldn't-"

"It is imperative that we locate our friend," Teal'c said. "We will not disclose the location of your grandmother's domicile to anyone else."

Sybill Treylawney didn't look completely convinced, but she didn't have a choice, really. She nodded.

"But no one outside of this room is to find out."

Minerva nodded her head.

"We won't tell anyone."

They didn't need to. Sprawled under the desk was a large black dog, and sitting on the dog's head was an odd-looking tick, and those two were the only one besides those in the room that needed to know.


	39. 39

When Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace in his office at Hogwarts, he took only the briefest of moments to shake the residue of ash from his robes before heading for the door.

"If you're looking for the others, they're in McGonagall's office," a voice said.

He turned and looked at one of the portraits hanging on the wall.

"Thank you Phineas."

The wizard in the picture shrugged, affecting disinterest, and vanished, leaving Dumbledore shaking his head.

"Ignore him, Dumbledore," another portrait occupant said. "You know how he is."

"Of course I do."

Smiling, the headmaster headed out the door, and only moments later found himself outside Minerva McGonagall's office. He tapped lightly on the door and opened it a moment later when he heard the Transfiguration professor call for him to enter.

The room wasn't empty, Dumbledore saw. He wasn't surprised to see Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c with Minerva – although he was surprised to see Sybill Trelawney sitting in the office as well. It was no secret that McGonagall and the Divination instructor didn't get along all that well.

"Headmaster," Minerva said, smiling a greeting.

"Minerva," Dumbledore replied, bowing slightly. "Am I interrupting?"

"Oh, no. We're done here," Sybill said, standing up. She nodded her head in farewell to those in the room and left quickly with a look towards McGonagall that Dumbledore couldn't read.

Dumbledore watched her go, and then turned to the others.

"Why do I get the feeling I _was_ interrupting…?"

"You weren't," Minerva said, standing up and moving away from her desk so that the large black dog could move out from under her desk. "We were having a fairly important conversation, but we'd just wrapped things up."

Before Dumbledore could ask what she was doing, Minerva pulled her wand from her robes and pointed it at the dog. Instantly, Sirius appeared, holding his hand up and moving away.

"Hold on, now. I don't want to get caught up in the spell," the wizard said, moving over to stand by Sam, but still looking at the spot he'd just vacated.

Dumbledore looked as well, and saw what looked to be a tick on the floor. Minerva muttered something softly, and instantly Lupin appeared, sprawled where the tick had once been.

"Well, that wasn't all that much fun," he said, rolling over and getting to his feet.

Dumbledore looked at Minerva, the question in his eyes.

She smiled.

"We needed some information from Sybill, but decided that she wouldn't be willing to share it with too many people."

"Hopefully it is the location of the small cottage in the Forbidden Forest that is said to house Cassandra Trelawney's lost prophecies?" Dumbledore asked.

Minerva wasn't surprised Dumbledore knew about it; the Headmaster had a good network of contacts as well – even more than the rest of the Order, and probably more than all of them combined.

"Yes."

"Good! I won't ask you to tell me where it is, since I'm sure you've been sworn to secrecy, but I do hope you don't mind me tagging along with you when you go?"

"Not at all."

That way they weren't telling him where it was, after all – and since he already knew about it, they didn't have to tell him anything about it, either – thereby keeping their word to not tell anyone.

"We'll stop and get Hagrid," Dumbledore said decided as they all headed for the door. "Hell know the best way to get where we want to go."

"Not to mention he knows everything and everyone in the Forest by name," Minerva added, obviously in agreement.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"So…?"

"Shut up. I'm trying to concentrate."

"You're staring at the _wall_. How is that concentrating?"

"I'm looking for a hidden latch."

"I don't see anything."

"I just told you it's _hidden_. Now be quiet. _Please_."

Voldemort wasn't even trying to hide his annoyance, now.

Jack sighed, not even having to pretend that he was bored. He and Voldemort had been walking around the little shack and staring at the walls for the last fifteen minutes, and as near as O'Neill could tell, Voldemort hadn't so much as _looked_ at the door.

"What kind of latch?"

Voldemort sighed, and looked over at him, and obviously decided that if he explained, maybe Jack would shut up. Small hope of that, really.

"There should be a spot in the matrix of spells that will release all the protections on the place. If I can find it, we can go in."

"The door is right there."

"And if I didn't need you, I'd tell you to walk on in – and then watch as you were killed. Probably in some very messy and painful fashion."

"I thought you were the most powerful wizard in the universe," Jack said, ignoring the part about being killed messily – and how much relish Voldemort said it with. "Why don't you just magic your way in? Surely your better than whoever set the spells…?"

And hey, if he was fried by the magic in the process, Jack wasn't going to lose any sleep over that.

"It doesn't work that way," Voldemort snapped. He was so tempted to use a spell to shut O'Neill up, but he knew that if he angered him, he'd get absolutely nowhere with him after that. It was already proven that the imperious spell didn't work on him, after all. "Just shut up, okay? I'm the wizard, not you. Let me figure this out."

Jack shrugged, spreading his hands wide.

"Be my guest… I was just trying to help. Jeeez."

Voldemort took a deep breath, and turned back to the building, reminding himself over and over that he needed O'Neill in one piece and that frogs couldn't activate prophecies.


	40. 40

"Is it much farther?" Daniel asked, looking into the gloomy forest and then up at their guide.

Hagrid shook his head.

"I don't think so, Daniel. We're making good time."

Of course they were, Daniel thought grumpily. They were practically running to keep up with Hagrid's long strides.

They'd gone to Hagrid first, because Dumbledore had said that the gameskeeper knew more about the forest than anyone else – at least more than anyone who actually lived in it – and they would be well off to have him with them as a guide. Daniel was just as glad to have him, but equally glad to see the huge dog Fang with him, because as far as he was concerned, Fang was probably more dangerous than the crossbow in Hagrid's hand.

They hadn't needed to tell Hagrid about the shack (Which was good since they _had_ promised not to tell anyone). He had heard rumors about a rundown building – had heard it from Aragog's children, he said. He just hadn't known it was anything important. There were a lot of run down buildings in the forest, after all – although this one was one of the few that the children hadn't been able to get into.

Daniel had asked who Aragog was, but Sam had simply smiled and shaken her head.

"You don't want to know, Daniel."

OOOOOOOOO

"Dobby, we _have_ to go help them."

The house elf's ears flattened and his large eyes grew mournful.

"Professor Dumbledore has said Harry Potter is to stay here."

"But it's my fault Jack's in the mess he's in!" Harry said. "_Our_ fault! We've got to help find him."

Dobby shook his head, sadly. He was well aware that he had a role in what was happening, but he knew that Harry Potter was his responsibility – at least at that moment he was, anyways.

"There is nothing we can do, Harry Potter."

"There _is_!" Harry snapped. "You can take me to Hogwarts, and we can-"

"Dobby will not disobey Dumbledore."

"But Dobby…"

The house elf shook his head.

"You must stay here, Harry Potter. You are safe here."

"Argggh!" Frustrated at the stubbornness of Dobby, and the helplessness that he was feeling, Harry flung himself down onto his bed. He couldn't fly there or he would. He wasn't positive he could even _find_ Hogwarts, much less keep hidden from the Muggles long enough to look.

"Dobby is sorry, Harry Potter…" the elf said, looking truly contrite. "After what happened in the Ministry of-"

"Don't remind me of what happened!" Harry shouted. "I _know_ what happened, okay? I _know_!"

Of course he knew. _He'd_ been foolish and Sirius had paid for that with his life. Sirius was _dead_, and it was Harry's fault, and now Jack was in the hands of Voldemort, and that was Harry's fault, too. He had to do something. He _had_ to!

Harry rolled out of his bed and landed on the floor, scrambled to his feet and went to the closet.

"What is Harry Potter doing?" Dobby asked as Harry pulled the door open.

"I'm going to go save Jack," Harry said, pulling his Firebolt out of the closet and reaching for the trunk that held his invisibility cloak.

"But-"

"I'm _going_, Dobby," Harry said, fiercely. "If you want to come, fine, but otherwise just stay out of the way – and don't go telling anyone."

The house elf was wringing his hands in worry and torn loyalties and if not for the fact that he was so angry with himself, Harry would have felt guilty for putting Dobby in such a position in the first place. As it was, however, he simply headed for the window, climbing out and dropping carefully down to land by the bushes.

He was already mounting his broom when Dobby suddenly appeared beside him. Harry looked down at him, and Dobby's ears flattened once more.

"Harry Potter will need help."

Harry nodded, relieved.

"Thanks, Dobby."

OOOOOOOO

"You know… you could just try standing in front of the door and saying _open sesame_…"

Voldemort scowled, looking over at Jack.

"What?"

Jack gave him an innocent look.

"Isn't that the magic words? _Open Sesame_? I saw it in a movie, once, I think… or maybe I read it in a book… or-"

"Shut up, Jack."

The innocent look faded immediately into an annoyed one. He'd been standing out here long enough. The forest was dark; even though the sun was up it didn't filter down through the trees and leaves all that well, and Jack was bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. And there was nothing more dangerous than a bored O'Neill.

"Just _go through the front door_, damn it."

"Be my guest," Voldemort snapped.

"Fine."

Jack headed for the door before Voldemort could stop him and grabbed the handle.

"Wait!"

He hadn't actually thought the foolish Muggle would do it, and he was so surprised by the idiotic move that he hadn't even had a chance to stop him. Voldemort turned his wand on Jack, intending to stun him or stop him somehow – he needed him _alive_, not hexed or jinxed – but before he could say anything, the door fell off the rusty hinges, landing with a muffled crash in the overgrown grass in the front of the shack.

And O'Neill was still standing. Unharmed.

"Get back!" Voldemort shouted, certain something would kill his idiotic Muggle half brother any moment – and before he had a chance to find out what the prophecy said. "_Now_!"

"Go to hell," Jack said, heartily tired of having orders shouted at him. Besides, there was something weird about the place. Something that actually seemed to be calling to him. Like the shack itself was welcoming him.

He took a step inside.


	41. 41

Considering what it looked like on the outside, the inside of the shack was amazing. He could see shelves against the far wall, neatly holding what looked like several hundred of the same kind of spheres that Voldemort had shown him back in his hideout. There were furnishings, too. An ancient couch that looked brand new was up against the wall closest to Jack, a table that was covered with a cheerfully colored tablecloth, and a single chair pushed neatly against that table were against the wall to the right. The middle of the room was empty and neat, with odd carpeting of a color that Jack couldn't even put a name to.

All of this he saw in the very first instant he crossed the threshold of the shack. An instant later, he felt something catch hold of him and literally freeze him in mid-step. Before he could start to panic or struggle, he heard a woman's voice.

_Finally_!

The cheerfulness of that voice made Jack hesitate. The fact that he was certain he only heard it in his mind – it was suspiciously similar to the time he'd put that talking hat on his head back when he'd first learned that magic did, indeed, exist – made him aware immediately that this wasn't ordinary. Of course, nothing he'd done so far the last day was _ordinary_, for that matter.

Jack looked around for the source of that voice, and heard a chuckle.

_I'm not here._

"Let me go…"

_Certainly_.

He felt himself freed from the grip of whatever it was that was holding him, and took another step, deeper into the room.

"Thanks."

_You're welcome. Just as you are welcomed _here

"Who are you?"

It wasn't the only question Jack had in his head just then, but it was the first that popped out.

_A spirit._

"A ghost?"

_No. Not quite. There isn't really time to explain – especially since you wouldn't understand_-

"Try me," Jack interrupted, annoyed. He wasn't stupid, after all, and he was tired of having people treat him like he was just some dumb… _Muggle_… to use their own word. Magic might be complicated, but he was well accustomed to complicated things. He dealt with _Carter_ every day, after all, and everything that came out of her mouth was complicated.

_I'm magic._

Jack scowled.

"No shit."

Again there was a chuckle.

Purely_ magic, Colonel O'Neill. I was created with a spell to guard this dwelling, and to welcome you when you came._

"You know my name?"

That was another thing he was getting tired of. Everyone seemed to know him.

_I didn't until you walked into this dwelling. But I have been waiting for you for a long time._

"Me?"

_The Dark One's only brother._

Now the scowl deepened, but only because Jack hated being connected to Voldemort.

"It's not by choice."

_Of course it isn't. We cannot choose our relatives, after all._

"You know, he's _outside_…"

_He cannot come in here._

"He's going to walk through the door just like I did," Jack said, turning towards the door – only to find it wasn't there any longer. "Where'd it go?"

_The door is still there. You just cannot see it – and neither will he._

"He's going to go _nuts_," Jack said, not feeling at all bad about that. "We've been looking for this place all morning."

_It was his destiny to bring you to me, although he knew it not._

"_Bring_ me?" Jack repeated. "He _kidnapped_ me."

_There is no record of his methods. Only that he was to bring you._

"Does _he_ know that?"

_Of course not._

"Then how come-"

_I told you it was complicated. But the Seeress knew you would come, and here you are._

"What Seeress?"

_Cassandra Trelawney. The woman who created me._

OOOOOOOO

"Jack!"

Voldemort was livid. Beyond livid. The stupid Muggle had stepped through the door – just like he'd told him not to – and had triggered some kind of spell. Voldemort wasn't exactly sure what that spell was. All he knew for sure was that the door had vanished – or more likely there was a spell on it to make it _look_ like it was gone – and Jack was nowhere in sight. Which meant he was inside the shack – and was probably snooping around breaking things that Voldemort absolutely had to see. Or he was dead, which was a much more pleasing scenario – even though the Dark Lord really _did_ need his brother alive.

"_Jack_!"

When there was no answer, Voldemort pointed his wand at the place that he was relatively certain the door had been. Now there was only a blank wall that looked just like the other walls of the building.

"_Entradiance_!"

A bolt of light and force shot out of the tip of his wand towards that space – and was immediately deflected and sent right back at him.

Cursing, the Dark Lord dove to the side, rolling on the soft turf and making a sweeping motion with his wand, blocking the bolt before it could reach him. _Barely_. He rolled to his feet, eyes watching the shack warily for any other attack.

"_Jack_!"

When there was no answer – not that he expected one – the Dark Lord raised his wand again, a million evil thoughts and spells going through his mind as he tried to decide what to try next to force his way in. There was no way he was going to let some building – even one with obvious warding spells – keep him from his destiny, after all.


	42. 42

"So some woman created you…?"

_Yes_.

"Just to say hi to me?"

_Not just you, Colonel O'Neill. There are others like you – and a couple of them have already made their way to me._

Jack looked around.

"Where are they?"

_It was a long time ago. They have long since passed on. You are not the last, though._

"What did they come for?"

_Answers, of course. Just as you have._

"I'm here because I was _kidnapped_," Jack said. "And really, I need to get back – preferably without Voldemort in tow, if you know what I mean… so, how about an answer? Or better yet, a way out of here without him knowing about it."

_I cannot assist you in an escape, Colonel O'Neill. While I can keep the Dark One from entering this dwelling, my magic is not strong enough to engage him directly._

Jack turned and looked the direction that he was pretty sure the door was in.

"Is he out there trying to get in?"

_He is, yes._

"Not happy?"

_No_.

Well, that was just too bad. But since Voldemort couldn't get in, then Jack had time to think of a way out of his predicament – even if the… whatever it was… wasn't able to help him.

"What are you?"

_A magical creati-_

"Yeah, I got that part. But what _are_ you? Do you have a form? Are you the _house_?"

_I have no need of a form, Colonel O'Neill. I am merely here to protect you while you learn of the destinies in store for you._

Jack scowled.

"Destinies?"

_What the Great Seeress prophesied about you._

"So Voldemort was right about that?" Jack asked, curious despite the fact that he really needed to focus on his way out. "There _is_ a prophecy here about me?"

_Look towards the shelves._

Jack did as he was told, looking the direction of the far wall where the shelves holding the little spheres. One was suddenly glowing, a pale green light pulsing within, as if lit up from the inside.

"What does _that_ mean?"

_The one that is lit up concerns you._

Jack walked over to the shelving, which was even more imposing the closer he got. There were literally hundreds of the little things.

_Four hundred and twelve._

"You can read my mind?"

_Yes. Does that bother you?_

Jack scowled.

"A little."

_There is no need to be annoyed_. _Your secrets are safe with me_. There was suddenly a feeling of amusement. _As a matter of fact, one has been safe with me for more than a century._

"Cute."

_Thank you._

Jack looked up at the sphere.

"What does it say?"

_Take it in your hand and concentrate on it. The message will appear._

Jack reached up to do just that, but before his hand could close around the sphere, the entire building shuddered with what felt like some kind of huge explosion – or impact.

OOOOOOOOOOO

There was only one way to get to Hogwarts – and therefore the Forbidden Forest – Harry decided. Since Dobby – and no one else, for that matter – could apparate directly to the castle, and Harry needed as powerful an ally as he could get once he entered the forest, he asked Dobby to apparate (with him in tow) directly to Grimmald place.

The only problem with that was that Dobby didn't know where it was, and Harry couldn't tell him as he wasn't the secret keeper.

"Damn it!"

Holding his Firebolt in one hand Harry couldn't help but lash out at the bushes in frustration. He'd thought about getting Buckbeak – who had already proven himself capable of handling a werewolf – and using him to get to Jack. But that wasn't going to work now.

Dobby's ears were low and his eyes mournful as he watched Harry, but Harry whirled so quickly that it startled the house elf.

"How about _Hogsmead_?" he asked. "You can go there, right?"

"Yes."

"Take me there, then, Dobby," Harry said. "I'll just have to risk the Forest."

"Dobby will not allow Harry Potter to enter the Forbidden Forest alone."

"I'm _not_, Dobby," Harry said, double-checking to make sure his wand was still in his pocket. "_You're_ coming with me."

Whether _that_ made things any better or not, Dobby didn't say. He just reached out and took hold of Harry firmly, and a moment later there was a loud crack and the space they had occupied was empty.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"This way would not appear to be the best route, Hagrid," Teal'c said, looking at the groundskeeper and then at the odd shimmering light that was lazily drifting across the very faint path they had been following. All of them had stopped, uncertain what the light was – and when a wizard as powerful and wise as Dumbledore decided to stop and check something out before just walking into it, you knew it was only smart to stop and avoid it.

"What is that light?" Daniel asked, standing beside Lupin and catching his breath.

The wizard shook his head.

"No clue." He looked over. "Dumbledore?"

Even the headmaster looked stumped.

"I've never seen anything like it. Nothing so _large_, anyways." He didn't explain the qualifier and none of them asked him to. "We'd better go around it."

"But that'll take forever," Sam protested. She felt like they were getting close, and she was anxious to get to Colonel O'Neill and make sure he was okay. It was somewhat her fault he was in the mess he was in, after all. She'd helped convince him to go out that evening – which had brought all this down on them. "We-"

"We need to listen to Dumbledore, Sam," Sirius told her, reaching out and squeezing her hand for a moment before releasing it. "Between him and Hagrid, no one knows the Forest better, and if they say it's dangerous, then it is."

Sam stifled the urge to give vent to an exasperated sigh, and nodded.

"Let's go, then."


	43. 43

Voldemort, the Dark Lord and the most feared man in the wizard world, was sprawled on the ground in front of the tiny shack, his robes smoking and his skin slightly charred. He made a noise that was more like a growl, and struggled into a sitting position, glaring at the wall he'd just concentrated his attack on – a wall that showed no sign of the explosion that had just knocked him flat onto his back. With his wand still in his hand, Voldemort started to get to his feet, just as a form emerged from behind an area of brush and rushed over.

"My Lord! Are you injured?"

Voldemort scowled, looking at Snape.

"Where are the others?"

Snape faltered.

"I didn't bring them, my lord. You-"

"_What_?"

"You didn't tell me you wanted the others… I didn't bring them with me."

"Where is Dumbledore?"

"He and the others are coming, but I placed a vaporium potion in their path."

"That won't stop Dumbledore."

"Professor Dumbledore will not risk the Muggles traveling with him, my lord," Snape said, certainly. "He doesn't know the fog in their way is a result of the potion – they merely believe it to be a creature or entity they have never seen."

Voldemort's expression lost some of its annoyance at this explanation.

"And the boy?"

"We left him at his house," Snape said, smoothly. "He'll be here any time, I'm sure. Potter has a talent for disobeying those who are responsible for his safety."

The Dark Lord smiled, both at the fact that Potter would show, and because Snape disliked the boy so intently.

"Excellent."

Snape looked around.

"Where is Colonel O'Neill, my lord?"

Now the smile faded instantly.

"Inside the shack."

"What?"

"He's inside the shack, Severus. And there are protections on the building that are apparently designed to keep some people out and let others in. Jack went right in and the wall closed up tight behind him."

"You couldn't follow?"

"Would I be out _here_ if I _could_?" Voldemort snapped, losing his temper once more in the face of his frustrations.

Snape backed away a step.

"Forgive me, my lord…"

"Just help me figure out how to beat this thing," Voldemort said, not in the mood for any apologies. He only had so much time before the Order arrived, and since Snape hadn't brought the back up he was supposed to have brought, they needed to get in and get their information as quickly as possible and then set their plan in motion.

"Yes, my lord."

Snape pulled his wand out of his robes as well, pointing it towards the little shack.

OOOOOOOO

"What was that?" Jack asked, looking up at the spheres on the shelves, expecting them to all come tumbling down on him when the shuddering of the room seemed to intensify for just a moment before dying down and leaving the room still once more.

_The Dark One is trying to gain access to this dwelling._

"Can he?"

_I don't believe so. But you must hurry, Colonel O'Neill. Activate the prophecy. _

Jack looked at the gently glowing sphere in his hand, perplexed.

_Just concentrate on what it has to tell you. You don't have to be a wizard to make it work._

Good thing, Jack thought to himself, grumpily. He stared at the thing in his hand and tried to concentrate on what it had to say. And almost dropped it when the thing suddenly flared to life with a bright flash of light. Suddenly in the palm of his hand was the image of a woman. The same woman he'd seen in Voldemort's hideout. The one from the prophecy he'd been shown.

She turned in his hand, as if she knew he was watching – although there was no way she could, Jack decided. She wasn't really there, after all. And then she spoke, her voice clear and firm in the silence of the room around him.

_"Lo! The brother of the Dark One is the key to his downfall. Yet, he can also be his salvation as well. The choice is his to make, for no man can force another to his destiny. Guard yourself well, brother of the Dark One, for it will fall to you to eventually be the guardian of the Child should those around him fail."_

As Jack watched, waiting to hear the rest of it, the figure faded and the sphere stopped glowing.

"Where's the rest of it?" he asked, looking up – even though there wasn't anyone in the room to actually look at.

_That is the entire message._

"What?"

_Once the Seeress fades, the prophecy is finished. You can start it again simply by concentrating on it once more._

"But it didn't say anything."

Of course it did.

"You mean I was kidnapped and beat up and dragged off into the middle of God only knows where – not to mention riding a horse that had the boniest back my rear end has had the sorry pleasure of sitting on – just to hear a lot of _babbling_?"

Jack was frustrated, and couldn't help but be angry. This had to be some kind of practical joke – and no one was letting him in on the punch line.

Before there was an answer, there was another loud detonation. The far side of the room exploded inward, the force of the blast knocking Jack back, and slamming him to the floor. The sphere in his hand was jarred loose, rolling across the small area between where Jack had been standing and the wall that held the other prophesies, and shattered with a burst of light.

Although he was stunned, it wasn't the first time Jack had ever been thrown to the ground by a sudden explosion, and he rolled over onto his stomach, looking back at the ruined sphere and then at the hole that was now in the side of the wall. Standing there, with wands in their hands, were Voldemort and Snape, both covered with dust and panting from the exertion from the combined spell that had taken out the side of the dwelling.


	44. 44

_Author's note: I might make a couple of spelling errors in this chapter - I'm nowhere near my Harry Potter books as I write this._

OOOOOOOOOOO

Despite the fact that he'd just wiped himself out breaking the wall in, Voldemort was watching everything unfold in front of him as Jack went crashing to the floor as the wall exploded. Because of that, the Dark Lord didn't miss the breaking of the prophecy or the fact that the noise of the wall still crumbling in covered up whatever noise the image of light made as it vanished – forever. Weariness turned to fury in an instant.

"What did it say?"

O'Neill rolled to his feet, wiping at his forehead, which had been cut by some flying debris but didn't seem to be bleeding too badly.

_Don't tell him!_

Jack didn't need the house to tell him what to do, though. Especially since he had no intention of telling Voldemort anything.

"No clue…"

Voldemort entered the house, walking carefully over the rubble left of the wall with his wand pointed at Jack. Behind him came Snape, who was looking around curiously – although his wand was fixed on O'Neill as well.

"Don't lie to me, little brother," Voldemort hissed.

Jack scowled.

"Don't call me that."

"What did it tell you?" Voldemort repeated, his evil eyes cold as they regarded him.

"The winner of the World Series."

Voldemort had had enough. The entire time Jack O'Neill had been with him he'd been nothing but flippant and annoying, and the Dark Lord had had enough trying to coax the man to do what he wanted. It was time for a change of plan. He pointed his wand once more at Jack.

"_Crucio_!"

There was an instant. Just an instant, when Jack tried to figure out what the heck that meant. After that fleeting instant passed, however, he couldn't think of anything. A blinding pain that seemed to come from every cell in his body dropped him to the floor. Pain. Worse than any he could remember, it actually felt like someone was trying to turn him inside out – and it happened so fast, he hadn't even had a chance to brace himself for it.

He heard someone cry out in pain, realized it was him, and clamped his jaws shut, determined not to give Voldemort the satisfaction of hearing that again.

As quickly as it started, however, it stopped.

Gasping, Jack rolled over, but he wasn't able to get to his feet.

"See, little brother?" Voldemort sneered, his wand still pointed at him. "There's a reason to fear me. Now, tell me what the prophecy said, and I'll kill you quickly instead of lingering over it like I really want to."

"Go to hell."

"_Crucio_!"

This time he was a little more prepared for it, but that didn't stop it from hurting so badly he thought he was going to pass out. Unfortunately, he didn't. He tasted blood as he bit down on his lower lip to keep from crying out once more, and clutched his stomach, certain his organs were trying to escape through his navel.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Dobby! Which way do we go?"

The little house elf looked around, his huge eyes worried. They were in the Forest, which was finally started to light up a little as the sun rose, but Dobby didn't know the way any more than Harry did.

"Dobby doesn't know, Harry Potter," he said, mournfully. "Perhaps we should return to the castle and-"

"No!" Harry snapped. "I have to find Jack."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance…"

Harry jumped, startled, at the sound of a voice coming from behind him when a moment before no one had been there. He and Dobby both whirled, Harry with his wand out, Dobby with his hand up, ready to defend himself and the boy who was with him.

There was still no one there.

"What…?"

"I said, perhaps I can help…"

The voice came out of nowhere, but it was right in front of him.

"Who's there?" Harry said, expecting that someone was standing there, but was under an invisibility cloak or something like that.

"Sebastian Windham at your service."

Harry frowned. He could hear the voice quite plainly, but he couldn't see anyone.

"Where are you?"

"Right in front of you."

"Are you a ghost?"

"No. I'm merely invisible."

Dobby looked up suspiciously.

"Invisible?"

"A mishap from my youth," Sebastian replied with a hint of humor in his voice.

"What are you doing in the forest?" Harry asked.

"Offering you my assistance."

"I mean before that."

"I was following you. You and your friend are looking for the Seeress' cabin."

"How did you know that?"

"You overheard you discussing it with your friend."

Dobby frowned.

"Dobby has never heard of an invisible person living in the Forest…"

"I don't really stick out," Sebastian said. "Would you like my help or not?"

"How can you help?" Harry asked.

"I know where it is."

"You do?"

"Of course."

"Can you show us?"

"Yes. Just follow me."

"But we can't _see_ you."

"You'll have to follow my voice…" Sebastian told them. "Come this way." And the voice started to move as he spoke.

Harry looked down at Dobby, who shook his head. He didn't trust the invisible person. Resolutely, however, Harry shrugged, and started off the same direction as Sebastian's voice. A moment later Dobby followed, determined that he had to keep Harry safe – even from himself.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Had enough, little brother?"

Jack was flattened, his entire being seeming to quiver as he tried to catch his breath, sweat dripping off him. Three times Voldemort had used that spell on him, and each time it seemed to hurt more and more.

"Go to hell…" Jack said, again, knowing that the statement was going to be followed by an even longer period of excruciating pain.

Voldemort shook his head, and pointed his wand at Jack once more.

"Cru-"

Before he could finish speaking, an arrow came from the large opening in the wall, hitting his wand and knocking it out of his hand. At the same time another shot in and did the same with the wand Snape was holding in his hand. Both wizards cursed as their wands clattered to the floor, turning at the attack.

Jack did as well, but he was a lot slower, and by the time he looked over, the hole in the wall was suddenly filled with naked people on horses carrying bows. He did a double take as three of them galloped into the shack, hooves thudding loudly on the floor. They were naked people on horseback, he realized, even as two of them went for Voldemort and Snape, shouldering them aside with the heavy horse bodies. The two wizards went flying backwards, out of the hole in the wall, and Jack stared up at the other one, who trotted over to him, looking down at him. It was a centaur.


	45. 45

"_Quickly_!"

The thing had a deep voice that was lower even than Teal'c's, and Jack stared at him dumb with shock and the pain that was still lancing through his body, even though Voldemort had been stopped.

Impatiently, it reached down and grabbed Jack by the back of his jacket, pulling him to his feet. O'Neill stumbled, falling against the horse's shoulder – which was warm and powerful, and made the whole scene that much more unbelievable.

"Come with me," the centaur said, pulling Jack around again.

Feeling like a rag doll in its powerful grip, Jack stumbled once more, and he could feel the thing's impatience as he crashed into the horse part again.

"Stop that!" Jack snapped, finally gaining control of his voice – if not his body – and trying to jerk free.

"Come _on_!"

The thing made a noise that sounded like more of a snort of an angry horse and Jack felt himself being lifted completely off his feet. A moment later he was thrown over the back of the horse end, the coarse hair of the creature's coat nothing like any horse he'd ever touched before.

"I have him! Let's go!"

The thing whirled – impressive considering how small the room was and how very large he was – and then bolted out the hole in the wall so quickly that Jack would have surely tumbled off the other end if not for one of the other centaurs coming up beside him and grabbing him before he could. The last of the three charged Snape and Voldemort once more, knocking them back to the ground before either could reach for a wand, and then they were gone in a flurry of horse tails and heavy hoof-beats.

He turned, his cheek against the flank of the creature he was sprawled on, and saw Voldemort coming out of the hole in the wall, his wand in his hand. Before he could see anything else, though, they entered the forest, blocking Jack's view of the small clearing. And the awkward ride got a lot worse as the centaurs picked up speed, galloping through the forest at a pace Jack knew no horse could have managed.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"_Arrrrggggghhhh_!"

It was a scream of frustrated fury, and Snape turned to Voldemort, warily, his own wand still on the ground where the centaur's arrow had knocked it and his forehead cut from the unexpected attack.

"Don't just _stand_ there!" Voldemort screeched, all pretense of control completely gone. "Let's go!"

"My Lord…"

"_Now_!"

Voldemort wasn't in the mood for any conversation.

"Yes, my Lord."

Wiping blood from his bleeding forehead off with the sleeve of his robes, Snape went to retrieve his wand, while Voldemort fumed. As soon as Snape was close, he snapped his fingers.

"Give me your arm."

"My Lord-"

"_Now_!"

Snape held out his arm, and pulled up the sleeve, revealing a large tattoo – the mark of the Deatheaters. As Voldemort started to touch it with his wand, however, he looked over Voldemort's shoulder, and pushed the Dark Lord to the side. Just in time. A bolt of pure energy came out of the forest, whizzing right past the spot where Voldemort had stood only moments before.

"What out!" he yelled, bringing his own wand to bear as Voldemort tumbled to the ground and then rolled over, trying to get back to his feet.

"_Damn it!"_

The curse came from out of nowhere, and was followed by another bolt of energy. This time Snape deflected it with a wave of his wand. The bolt struck a tree nearby, splitting it in half.

Wands ready, now, Voldemort and Snape turned to face the source of that attack, and Voldemort's shock was plain to see – even on his pale, almost featureless face.

"You!"

Dumbledore emerged from the forest, wand held at the ready. Ranged beside him were Hagrid, Lupin, and McGonagall. Behind them, mostly out of sight, were the Muggles. One other figure had emerged, however. One that Voldemort had been certain he wouldn't see again.

Sirius Black.

Sirius had his wand out as well, hatred in his eyes greater than the shock in Voldemort's. He had plenty of reason to hate the Dark Lord, after all.

"Me," he agreed.

"You're _dead_!"

Black didn't reply. Before anyone could say anything else, his wand moved, and another bolt of force emerged from the tip, aimed directly for the Dark Lord. It was intended to be a killing shot, and if it had landed it certainly would have finished things – probably. It never had the chance, however.

Reacting quickly – far faster than anyone would have given him credit for – Snape reached down, grabbed Voldemort, and the two of them vanished with a loud crack.

"_Damn it_!" Sirius cursed, just as frustrated as Voldemort had been only minutes before.

Dumbledore sighed, lowering his wand.

"Relax, Sirius."

"Did you see that?" Black snapped, ignoring Dumbledore's order. "He _took_ him! I _had_ him! I told you that you couldn't trust the slimy-"

"Sirius."

Dumbledore's voice didn't rise, but it still cracked like a whip, and Sirius fell silent.

"There is a reason for all things," the old wizard said. "This was not the time to get into a pitched battle with Voldemort – not when he could have so easily called his followers to his aid – and us without many for backup."

"I would have willingly joined the battle," Teal'c said from behind Hagrid – who had been the only one of the wizards big enough to hide the Jaffa.

Dumbledore nodded.

"I know. But without magic – in the situation we were in – you would not have lasted long. No matter how brave. It was fortunate Severus took that option from Voldemort when he apparated with him."

"_Fortunate_?" Sirius turned, furious that Dumbledore would even think that Snape had done them a favor. "He just showed his true loyalty, that's all!"

Uncertain what was going on exactly, Daniel stepped out from behind Minerva, looking around.

"Where's Jack?"

That stopped Sirius' ranting before it could really get started, and he and the others looked about the clearing. In front of them was the little shack, a gaping large hole in one entire side. Amazingly, even as they watched, the hole began to close; the wall becoming whole once more.


	46. 46

They only went at a full gallop for about five minutes before the three centaurs pulled up to a stop. Which was fine with Jack, because riding on a horse – or a centaur – slung over its back like a sack of potatoes was incredibly uncomfortable. When the centaur he was on slowed and then stopped, Jack slid off its back, his feet hitting the ground and then slumped against its warm side while his legs decided if they were going to support him. 

"Are you all right?" it asked, turning to look at him. Now that he actually had a chance to look at it, Jack saw that the person part of the centaur was easily as muscular as Teal'c - maybe even more muscular – and the guy's chestnut colored hair matched the horse part exactly. Its – his? – blue eyes watched him, concerned, and Jack nodded, holding his battered ribs.

"Yeah… thanks for the help…"

The other two were facing him, now, as well, and they were also chestnut colored, with similar colored eyes and features. Of course, as far as O'Neill knew – and what he knew about centaurs could fit on the back of a matchbook in large writing – _all_ centaurs might be chestnut with the same features.

"We can't stay here, Human," one of the others said, his deep voice showing a little concern, even though the expression didn't. "It's too dangerous."

Jack nodded, assuming they meant that he was on his own, now.

"No problem. Thanks again for the-"

The one Jack had been riding – to use the term loosely - smiled, and it was hideous.

"We're not leaving you here, Colonel O'Neill. Bip was just letting us know it isn't safe to linger. And he's right."

"How did you know my name?" He was getting tired of strangers – and strange things – knowing who he was.

"This isn't the place to explain," the centaur told him, moving a little so his horse body was close to Jack's once more. "Hop on, we have a ways to go before we're far enough away from the Dark Lord for my peace of mind."

Jack frowned, looking at that broad back. There was no way he was going to be able to just hop on – and besides, now that he thought about it, he had heard that they didn't like being ridden.

"I thought you guys don't like people on your backs…?" He asked, hesitating.

All three of the centaurs smiled, now.

"You've read the Histories…"

Jack shook his head.

"I went to a convention, and they were talking about you. The woman said that-"

"We're nothing like the histories have us as being, Colonel O'Neill," the one called Bip told him, moving closer and offering his hand to Jack. "Hurry and mount Rip and we'll discuss it more when we're safe."

"Your name's _Rip_?" Jack asked.

"And his is _Bip_, and mine is _Zip_," the other centaur confirmed. "Our sire and dam had no originality whatsoever, but we're used to it by now." He reached down and picked Jack up as easily as Jack might have picked up a toddler and placed him on Rip's broad back. "Hold on with your legs as well as you can," the centaur advised. "We'll keep you from falling."

Since there wasn't any place for Jack to hold on anywhere else, he nodded, and tightened his legs around the barrel sized belly of the centaur.

"Ready?" Rip asked, looking back at him.

"As I'll ever be," Jack said.

The centaur chuckled and they all took off, almost dumping Jack with the initial jump, but moving into a smoother gallop after only an instant. It wasn't the most comfortable way to travel, but it was fast, and he had to admit it was better than the flying skeleton horses.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Are you sure you know where you're going, Sebastian?" Harry asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Of course!" Came the voice from just ahead of him.

He and Dobby had grown accustomed to hearing the voice and seeing no one – although it was still a little weird.

"Are we almost there? I-" Harry gave a yelp as the scar on his forehead suddenly came to life, a searing pain boring into his head as if a dozen knives were being forced into his skull. He dropped to his knees in the soft loam of the forest floor, his hand clapped tightly over his head.

Dobby was there instantly, his big green eyes worried.

"Harry Potter…?"

"It's Voldemort," Harry said, gasping. "He furious…"

"He Who Must Not Be Named?" Sebastian's voice asked, sounding close.

"Yeah."

Harry's head hurt so badly his eyes were watering, now, like being hit in the nose.

"Harry Potter must return to Hogwarts," Dobby said, sounding as if he really didn't expect Harry to agree to it, but knowing it needed to be said.

Harry shook his head, and forced himself to his feet, even though the pain was still as bad as ever.

"We have to find Jack. If Voldemort's mad, then Jack's in trouble." Harry turned toward the last direction he remembered hearing Sebastian's voice. "Sebastian? We really need to hurry. Our friend-"

"If He Who Must Not Be Named is involved, then it must be urgent," Sebastian said. "I know just the route to take. Come with me!"

Harry nodded, and blindly followed, his hand still tight against his forehead. He was so distracted by the pain that he didn't notice they changed from their initial direction. Dobby was so worried about Harry that he didn't notice, either, and Sebastian's cheerful voice led them almost completely back the way they'd come.

OOOOOOOOO

"There is no sign of O'Neill," Teal'c said after looking around the entire perimeter of the little shack.

"He's got to be inside that house," Sam said.

"He isn't," Sirius told her. "If he was, then Voldemort wouldn't have been outside."

"You don't know for sure, though…" Daniel said, walking towards the place. The door was hanging off its hinge and was an obvious entrance into the place.

"Please, Doctor Jackson," Dumbledore said, holding up his hand to stop Daniel. "This house is as magical as any I've seen. It's bound to be laced with protections to keep people away. Don't go too close until I've had a chance to-"

"Albus…"

Minerva walked up to the group. She'd been walking around the building with Teal'c, and had noticed something the Jaffa had missed. In her hand was an arrow. A very long arrow.

Dumbledore took it from her, frowning.

"You found this here?"

"Yes."

Sirius frowned as well, but Hagrid was the one who spoke.

"This is a Centaur arrow," he said. "See the long fletching? It's ter give them extra accuracy on-"

"Centaurs?" Sam echoed, looking at the arrow. "What does that mean?"

"It may tell us who saved Jack from He Who Must Not Be Named," Minerva said.

Dumbledore looked at Sirius.

"See if you can find us a trail, Sirius."

The young wizard nodded, and almost instantly transformed into the large black dog. Who immediately went sniffing around the perimeter of the shack. Only a moment later, he barked loudly, his tail wagging furiously.

"That didn't take long," Daniel said.

Hagrid smiled.

"Centaurs aren't known for their bathing," he said. "I'm surprised you couldn't pick up the trail yourself."


	47. 47

"I don't understand…" Daniel said. "What would the centaurs want with Jack?"

"We shall have to ask them when we find them," Dumbledore said.

"But-"

"Centaurs are hard ones ter understand, Daniel," Hagrid said. "But if they saved Jack, then we owe them, that's fer sure – because not many creatures can stand up to You-know-who – and centaurs are one of the few."

"But what would they want with him?" Sam asked, frustrated. "Why would they take him-"

"It might have only been one," Minerva said. "Or a couple. They're powerful creatures but no match in a magician's duel against a real wizard, because they don't do magic, themselves. Their advantage would have been to run as soon as they had He-who-must-not-be-named surprised and unarmed."

"We can't be far behind them," Lupin said, watching the dog that was Sirius range out in front of them. "Sirius is acting like the trail is fresh."

"But-"

"We'll ask them when we find them," Dumbledore said, tapping each of them lightly with his wand. "Let's hurry."

With the touch of his wand, it suddenly felt as if they were fresh once more. Tired legs were suddenly not so tired, after all, and breathing that might have been getting a little strained from all the walking around they'd been doing was suddenly not strained at all. Suddenly Sam felt like she could run all day – and was tempted to break into a sprint.

Clearly the others felt the same way, because while they didn't start sprinting, they did start moving at a much faster walk – almost a trot – following the big black dog as he ran ahead of them, his nose in the air.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Where are we going?" Jack asked, curiously.

"We're taking you to Hagrid's," Rip told him. "He's the groundskeeper at Hogwarts, and will know where to find Dumbledore. Dumbledore must know that the prophecy has been breached."

"What prophecy?" Jack asked. "And how did you guys know I was in trouble? For that matter, why did you come to my rescue?"

Zip held up a hand to stop Jack from asking any more questions.

"Now isn't the time to discuss it," he said. "When we have you in a safer-"

"Excuse me."

The three centaurs came to a surprised halt at the voice that came out of nowhere, and unready for the sudden stop, Jack tumbled off the centaur's broad back, landing with a thud in the loam that seemed to make up the majority of the ground in this part of the Forest.

"Sorry about that," the voice said, sounding apologetic.

All three centaurs now had their bows out; Zip and Bip had arrows notched in the strings, while Rip reached down and pulled Jack to his feet with his free hand.

"Who's there?" Zip challenged, moving to stand beside his brother, blocking Jack and Rip from view to give Rip time to jerk Jack up onto his back where he'd be safer.

"Don't be afraid," the voice said. "I'm a friend."

"Show yourself," Bip said, looking for a target for his arrow.

There was a sudden rustling in the brush, and all three centaurs trained their bows in that direction.

"Sebastian?"

The voice wasn't the same as before, and Jack recognized it immediately. He craned his head around Rip's human part to get a better look.

"Harry?"

Harry stopped short when he saw the three centaurs, and froze when he realized they were all pointing arrows at him.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, starting to slide off Rip's back. The centaur stopped him simply by grabbing him by the back of his jacket and holding him firmly in place.

"Don't. It might be a trick."

"It's _probably_ a trick," Bip agreed.

"Where's the other one?" Zip asked, his arrow no longer trained on Harry while he looked for the source of the other voice.

"Jack O'Neill!" This voice wasn't the same as the first one, either. It was high-pitched, and excited. And belonged to the house elf that suddenly appeared beside Harry Potter.

"Dobby…?"

Jack was now thoroughly confused. He wasn't the only one, though.

"Where's the other one?" Zip repeated.

"Other one?" Harry asked.

"We heard someone else," Zip told him, his bow coming back to Harry. It was obvious that the centaurs didn't believe Harry wasn't a threat to them.

"Don't _point_ that at him," Jack said. "It might go off."

"You mean Sebastian?" Harry asked, at the same time. "He's been-"

"_You_ are the Potter boy," Rip said, suddenly.

Harry hesitated, suddenly on the receiving end of searching looks that were even more unnerving than having notched arrows aimed at him.

"I thought I told you to stay at your house?" Jack said, suddenly realizing that Harry was in the middle of a Forest he had no business being in.

Harry paled.

"I came to help. To find you."

Jack scowled, even as the three centaurs lowered their weapons, certain now that Harry wasn't a threat – although they were still looking for the origin of the other voice.

"Are you out of your _mind_?" Suddenly he couldn't sit on the centaur any longer – well aware that he couldn't give a proper chewing out without being able to pace. He slid off Rip's back, and this time the centaur didn't try to stop him. "I told you to stay where you where! Do you _know_ who's running around this forest right now? Looking for me, but would be more than happy to find you?"

Harry took a prudent step back as Jack came stalking over to him, his expression as furious as his voice. "_Voldemort_! That's who! You know, the guy that wants nothing more to kill you? And you are _dumb_ enough to put yourself in danger to come find me? Even though I expressly told you… _ordered_ you-"

"I had to-"

"This is not the place for this," Zip said, interrupting. "We must get you to safety, Jack O'Neill – and the Potter boy, as well. The Dark One will certainly be-"

"He's gone from the Forest."

They all turned at the sound of the voice coming from nowhere once more, and Jack was impressed by just how quickly all three centaurs brought their weapons to bear once more.

"Who said that?" Jack asked, wishing – for about the millionth time – that he had a gun in his hand.

"That's Sebastian," Harry said, quickly.

"Who?"

"Me."

Again the voice spoke, but this time where they were all looking, a form began to emerge out of empty air.


	48. 48

The first thing that appeared – completely out of thin air, it seemed – was a pair of impossibly large and brilliant blue eyes. These were followed almost immediately by huge bat-like ears, and an oddly proportioned body. By the time the rest of the body appeared, even Jack, who knew so little about the creatures of the wizarding world, knew what Sebastian was.

"You're a house elf…" Harry said, visibly shocked by the revelation. As well he should be, since Sebastian was like no house elf Harry – or anyone else – had ever seen.

He was taller than Dobby by about ten inches, as neat as a pin, and wearing a complete outfit consisting of trousers that had clearly been tailored to fit his odd little body, a sweater and vest, and a neat little tie. He even wore shoes. But even more amazingly, he was as articulate as anyone Harry had ever spoken with – far more than even Dobby, who was as odd a house elf as had ever been born.

"Yes," Sebastian agreed. "I am."

Even Dobby looked shocked.

"Dobby has never heard of a house elf living in the Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts."

"My existence is something of a secret," Sebastian told them all, looking at the centaurs without the same fear that practically every other house elf might have held when dealing with creatures much larger and far more imposing than themselves. "It is necessary."

"You _live_ here?" Zip asked, unable to hide his own curiosity.

Sebastian nodded.

"All my life."

"It's not safe here," Bip said, looking around. "We should-"

"It's as safe here as anywhere in the Forest," Sebastian said, confidently. "The Dark One is gone, and will not return any time soon."

"How do you know _that_?" Rip asked, more than just a little challenge in his voice and his ugly face filled with suspicion.

"I know."

"But _how_?" Harry asked, just as curiously.

"Dumbledore and the others ran him off," Sebastian told them. "He apparated with another – presumably Severus Snape – although I'm not certain."

"How do you _know_ that?" Jack asked.

"I am in constant contact with the house of the Great Lady," Sebastian said, probably realizing that Jack was getting annoyed.

"The Great Lady?" Rip echoed.

"The Wizard world knows her as Cassandra Trelawny."

"How do you know her?" Harry asked.

"She was my mistress," the house elf told him. "I was – and still am – tied to her house, although I was freed long ago and given the choice of servitude."

"Sebastian is a _free_ house elf?" Dobby asked, incredulous.

The house elf nodded.

"I am, yes. But I remain with the House of the Great Lady out of gratitude and love – which is more of a shackle than any chain could ever be."

He obviously didn't feel chained, though; to judge from the way he spoke.

"Dumbledore is in the Forest?" Rip asked.

Sebastian nodded.

"He and some others are coming looking for Colonel O'Neill." Sebastian looked at Harry. "They are unaware that you are in the Forest, Harry Potter. You placed yourself in grave danger forcing Dobby to bring you here."

It was the only time Harry had ever heard such an accusatory tone from a house elf – and never towards himself. The centaurs were equally surprised, although they had very little contact with house elves in general. They were still aware of the servitude of the little creatures, even though they would never have a use for the things themselves.

Jack scowled, looking at Harry.

"You forced Dobby to bring you?"

The little house elf hid his head as if ashamed of himself, but Harry flushed under that disapproving glance and the accusatory tone in Jack's voice.

"I… I wanted to help… I thought you were in danger."

"So you dragged Dobby into it?"

It was clear Jack couldn't have been more disappointed, and Harry felt his stomach clench, knowing full well that he had absolutely no defense for himself.

"I-"

"Now is not the time, Jack O'Neill," Sebastian said, interrupting – something else that house elves would never do under ordinary circumstances.

"He's right," Zip said. "If Dumbledore is in the Forest looking for you, then we should go find him."

"He's coming this direction," Sebastian said. "It won't be long."

"Get back on my back, Jack," Rip said, moving to stand beside O'Neill once more. "In case we need to move quickly."

Zip didn't even ask Harry. Instead, he simply reached down and grabbed the boy by the back of his jacket, pulling him off his feet and onto his broad back. The centaurs weren't entirely certain they trusted the odd little house elf, and they were going to be ready to get the humans out of danger should any come looking for them.

Jack did as Rip suggested, awkwardly climbing back onto the centaur with a helpful boost from Bip, and then he looked over at Harry.

"We're not done with this conversation, young man," he said.

Harry nodded, looking down at his lap. It had seemed like a good idea when they'd been doing it, but now it didn't at all.

OOOOOOOOOO

The small group (in numbers, not size, since no one could ever call Hagrid small) stopped up short when Sirius suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of them. At least, the dog that was Sirius in his other form appeared. An instant later – while Sam was still trying to catch her breath from having such a large creature appear under her nose – Black resumed his natural form.

"Harry's in the Forest." He told Dumbledore.

"Harry?" Daniel repeated.

"Are you certain, Sirius?" Minerva asked.

The wizard nodded.

"I caught his scent. He's with Jack and the centaurs – and they're not far away. What do you want to do?"

What he was really asking Dumbledore was if the old wizard wanted him to make himself scarce, since as far as Harry was concerned, Sirius was dead.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Voldemort knows you're alive. Harry might as well learn as well. The secret is out."

Sirius nodded, feeling relieved. He wanted to see Harry – and he was going to find out what he was doing in the Forest, too, since he had no business being there.

"Follow me, then. We're close."

He reverted back to dog form, and moved out slowly, the others following.


	49. 49

"Maybe we should go find them…" Jack said, looking around. Not that he was nervous or anything, but he hated waiting for people – in Forbidden Forests or for that matter on city streets.

Rip looked down at Sebastian.

"Where are they?"

The house elf shrugged.

"I only know that they're coming looking for Jack O'Neill," he said. "Once the group left the area surrounding the Great Lady's house, I can't track their progress."

"That's not much help," Jack grumbled.

"Sorry."

Before Jack could say anything else, however, there was a rustling in the brush only a hundred yards away or so. Instantly, three bows were turned in that direction, while at the same time the centaurs all turned their bodies so their passengers were protected by the business end of the weapons as they searched for a target.

A moment later a large black form emerged from the brush, and Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It looked like Sirius' dog form – so much so that he felt a pang at the sight. It couldn't be, of course, his mind told him, even as his heart leaped in hope. Sirius was dead. Harry had seen it happen. He'd been there.

Before any of the centaurs could decide if the animal was a danger, more forms emerged – and two of them they recognized immediately

"Hagrid."

Rip's bow lowered as Hagrid was followed immediately by Dumbledore, and then several others – all humans, although from the looks of them they weren't all wizards. Of course, the centaurs weren't the best judges of that kind of thing, since they admittedly didn't have all that much contact with humans.

"_Colonel_!"

There was definite relief in Carter's voice when she saw Jack was safe. She was so relieved, as a matter of fact, that she didn't actually realize what he was sitting on right away. Her eyes were only on him, checking quickly for blood or other obvious signs of injuries.

Daniel, on the other hand, had stopped in his tracks, staring at the three creatures that were straight out of legend – even though Sirius had told him they were looking for centaurs.

"That's a _centaur_…"

Which might not have been the most intelligent assessment he'd ever made.

Zip snorted, and all three of the centaurs lowered their weapons. Before he could speak, however, Dumbledore stepped forward.

"Colonel O'Neill. It is good to see you safe and unharmed."

Jack slid off Rip's back, while Harry clamored down from Zip's, stumbling as he did so.

"Thanks to these guys…" Jack told him.

"Zip."

Not surprisingly, Hagrid knew all three. As was proper, however, he addressed the oldest.

"Hagrid, it is good to see you again."

"You, too. How are yer dame and sire?"

"They are well. I will tell them you asked about them."

The formal greeting over, Zip turned to Jack.

"You will be safe with Hagrid and the others, Colonel O'Neill – and you as well, Harry Potter. I must advise you, however, to stay out of the forest without more protection."

Harry flushed again, well aware that Dumbledore was looking at him. The last the old wizard had known, Harry was safe and sound at his aunt and uncle's house. Harry knew that the very fact that he was here plainly told Dumbledore that he'd been eavesdropping on the conversation with Snape – not to mention that he'd disobeyed Dumbledore by leaving.

"Thanks for the help," Jack said, holding his hand out to Zip.

Luckily, the centaurs understood the human ritual of shaking hands. Zip shook hands with Jack, and then Rip and Bip followed suit.

"The Great Lady arranged it," Sebastian said, drawing the attention of the others to him. Not even Dumbledore could hide his surprise at the sight of the house elf.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"He means that we're following a prophecy of our own," Zip said. "One that was made before we were born – and one that my sire made certain we knew existed."

"He was there when it was first spoken," Rip added. "And referred directly to his own offspring."

"It's the only prophecy we know of that concerns our kind directly helping one of yours," Bip said. "Although we help when the occasion arises... Are you injured?"

Daniel had been staring at them, still stunned by what he was seeing. He didn't care so much about the prophecy they were talking about; he was seeing a legend come to life. This stunned look drew Bip's attention, and he incorrectly decided that something was wrong.

The archeologist flushed, embarrassed at being caught staring so blatantly.

"Um… no. Thanks…" To cover this, he turned his attention to Jack.

"Are you okay?"

O'Neill nodded.

"It's been a wild ride, though… and I don't mean with these guys."

Sam smiled, just as entranced by the centaurs, but far more relieved to see her CO alive and well. Especially since she had been the one to convince O'Neill that going out for dinner the night before had been a good idea – which made her responsible for the events that had followed that decision.

"We need to discuss that, Colonel O'Neill," Dumbledore said. He glanced at Harry only briefly before turning to Sebastian. "Apparently there is much we need to discuss, and many questions to be answered…"

Sebastian bowed low.

"I am at your service Albus Dumbledore. The Great Lady knew this day would come, and I have information you and your Order will need."

"You're a house elf…" Minerva said, clearly surprised at how articulate Sebastian was. She'd had plenty of experience with house elves, after all, and had never seen anything like him.

"Correct."

"This is not the place for you to have this discussion," Zip said. "While many of the creatures of this Forest will willingly assist your side of the battle, there are also those that would be more than pleased to be able to share information with the Dark Lord."

"The Forest isn't safe," Rip agreed.

"They're right," Hagrid said. "This isn't a good place for any kind of long discussion – not with Harry here."

Which drew everyone's attention to the boy, who flushed again.

"We'll return to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "There is much to be discussed."


	50. 50

_Author's Note: I haven't forgotten this story, really! I will be working on it, but I want to get the Christmas one out of the way, too, preferably before June! Sorry about the hold up on it!_

OOOOOOOO

"What happened to Voldemort?"

Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Wait on that question, Jack. This isn't the place to discuss it." The old wizard looked at those with him. "Dobby? You and Sebastian return to the school. Meet us by my office, if you would, please. We'll be along shortly."

The two house elves nodded, and with loud cracks promptly disappeared.

"The rest of us will apparate to Hogsmead and walk back from there."

Jack hesitated, looking at Harry and then at the large dog that he recognized to be Sirius. Dumbledore caught the look, of course, as did everyone else.

"And a secret needs to be revealed, now that it is well and truly already out of the bag, unfortunately. Sirius?"

Harry's head nearly jerked off his neck when he turned. After his initial glance at the dog when it had emerged from the brush, he'd been too occupied with what was going on to consider the resemblance to Sirius – not to mention he knew it just couldn't be – but the moment Dumbledore said the name his attention was brought abruptly back to the dog. Only to see the dog vanish and the last person he'd ever thought to see again suddenly emerge.

"Sirius!"

The dark-haired wizard smiled, relieved to finally show himself to his godson after causing him so much pain. He crossed the short distance between them quickly, pulling Harry into a rough embrace, which after a stunned moment Harry returned.

"I… I don't understand…"

"Now isn't the time to discuss it," Dumbledore said, smiling gently. "Sirius? You take Harry. Remus? Will you-"

"I'll take Daniel," Lupin agreed, walking over to stand beside Daniel, who didn't have a clue what they were talking about.

Minerva moved to stand beside Jack, while Dumbledore moved over to Sam, and Hagrid moved by Teal'c.

"Hold tight," Dumbledore told SG-1. "We're going to take you with us."

Jack looked at the centaurs, and raised a hand.

"If you ever need anything…"

Zip smiled that terrible centaur smile, and gave O'Neill a salute.

"It was our pleasure Jack O'Neill. Feel free to return any time."

The centaurs turned and started off into the forest, while Jack felt Minerva reach for his hand.

"Hold tight," she reminded him, guiding his arm around her waist. He did as he was told, and a moment later with a loud crack they were gone. A moment after that, the clearing in the Forbidden Forest was empty as two by two the pairs vanished into thin air.

OOOOOOO

"The castle is a short walk from here," Dumbledore said only a few minutes later. They were standing outside a small village, and he was giving the members of SG-1 a chance to gather their equilibrium after apparating. He was also giving Harry a chance to get over his understandable shock at seeing Sirius alive and well.

"_That_ wasn't fun…" Daniel said, ignoring Dumbledore. He was sitting on a low wall; his legs trembling so hard that they wouldn't support him just then.

"It was worth it to see the Centaurs, though, right?" Sam asked, shrewdly, knowing that it was a good way to take him mind off just how lousy he felt all of the sudden. She didn't feel much better, but Daniel looked downright awful.

He gave her a shaky smile, well aware of what she was doing.

"Even better to find Jack."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

The Jaffa wasn't phased at all by the trip; he'd had much worse – and besides, he had a symbiote to help him recover.

"They said you were _dead_…" Harry was saying, standing in front of Sirius. He was getting over his shock quickly, had passed through a swelling happiness, and was now trying to understand why anyone would play such a horrible trick on him.

"They had to," Sirius told him. "We needed to keep the fact that I survived a secret…"

"But-"

"We couldn't tell you, Harry," Dumbledore said, gently, interrupting. "With your unique bond to Voldemort, the moment _you_ knew, he would know, and it was very important that we allow him – and his _followers_ – to believe that he was dead."

"But-"

"We wanted Bellatrix to believe me to be dead," Sirius said, unable to say his cousin's name without loathing.

"But, _why_?"

"To make her believe that what belonged to me was now hers – including one house elf."

"Kreacher," Sam said, listening in.

Sirius nodded.

"We were going to use him to do a little spying. Not that we expected to get a whole lot out of him, and he isn't the most loyal of creatures, but he would have _had_ to obey, and would have been bound to keep the secret – no matter how much he didn't want to."

"It was entirely _possible_ he could have been a great advantage for us," Dumbledore said, ignoring Sirius' dislike of the house elf. "An advantage that we decided made it worth the awful hurt that allowing you to believe Sirius to be dead would cause."

Harry shook his head, taking a step back.

"I don't believe it…"

"Harry…"

"You let me think you were _dead_, just so Kreacher could spy on _Voldemort_?"

"It was-"

"It was necessary, Harry," Dumbledore interrupted. "We-"

"_No_!" Harry turned on Dumbledore, his elation at having his godfather back turning to fury as he realized that everyone had been in on some kind of sick trick that was aimed directly at him. "It _wasn't_! Nothing is worth what I went through! You told me he was dead!" He turned to Lupin. "You did, _too_! You said he was _dead_ and that there wasn't…" he turned back to Dumbledore, his face brilliant red and his green eyes flashing with anger. "You _lied_ to me… you _all_ lied to me…"

"Harry…" Sirius said, softly. "You have to understand…"

"_No_!"

Whirling, Harry took off, unable to find another release for the anger roiling through him and unwilling to face those who had hurt him so badly.

"Harry!"

"Let him go, Sirius," Dumbledore said. "He's heading for the school, and he'll be as safe there as anywhere…" The old wizard turned to the others. "Come… the school isn't far, and there is much to discuss."


	51. 51

"What _happened_ to you?" Daniel asked as they started walking down what was little more than a dirt road. "Where did you go?"

Jack scowled.

"_Dobby_ kidnapped me and took me to Harry, and then _Voldemort's pals_ kidnapped me from them. And then the _centaurs_ snatched me from him – although I'm not complaining about that, since things were getting pretty hairy by that time." He looked over at Dumbledore. "I'm really getting sick of being passed back and forth like some kind of prize watermelon at a county fair…"

Dumbledore nodded.

"More like a pawn, Jack, I'm sorry to say," he replied. "But there will be time to discuss that once we reach the school. Are you injured?"

"No."

"I never should have convinced you to go out to eat…" Carter said, shaking her head, guiltily.

"It wasn't just you, Sam," Daniel said. "I did a lot of fast talking, too, as I recall."

"So did I," Sirius added. "I certainly didn't mean for you to be put into danger, Jack."

O'Neill shrugged.

"It's not important." Of course, next time they might listen to him, now, which would be a pleasant change. "I still don't see how Voldemort knew Harry had me. I couldn't have been there more than ten minutes before his-"

"Undoubtedly through his bond with Harry," Dumbledore said. "It's not so convenient when it works for the other side as well…"

Sam nodded her agreement to that, although Jack didn't seem to know exactly what they were talking about. No big surprise there, since Sam and Teal'c knew far more about the books and the lore of the wizards than Daniel and Jack did.

"Is there any risk that O'Neill has been subjected to an Imperious Curse?" Teal'c asked.

"A what?" Jack asked, frowning.

"A curse that would make you do whatever someone else – Voldemort, most likely – tells you to," Sam explained. She looked over at Dumbledore. "_Is_ there?"

"I'm not under some kind of kooky curse," Jack told them, annoyed.

"Would he be aware of the spell if he were, indeed, under the control of someone else?" Teal'c asked.

Jack's scowl deepened, but Dumbledore gave him a sharp look and they all stopped walking.

"It's possible he _wouldn't_…" the old wizard conceded.

"I'm not under anyone's control," Jack snapped, feeling a headache coming on.

"But if you _were_, you'd probably say that…" Sam said.

"I'm not."

"Jack…" Dumbledore said, realizing that O'Neill was getting angry when there might not be any reason to. "Did you hear anyone say _Imperio_ around you while you were with the Death Eaters?"

He paused, thinking back, and finally nodded.

"Yeah. When he was trying to get me to come with him, I told him I wasn't going anywhere – my head was killing me from getting knocked out by his thugs – and he got ticked and tried to use some kind of Jedi mind trick…"

"A what?"

All of the wizards were frowning in confusion, but Sam couldn't help smile, despite the seriousness of the question.

"A Jedi mind trick," Jack repeated. "He tried to get into my head."

"You felt it?"

"Yeah."

"What was he trying to get you to do?"

"Drink some kind of painkiller."

"Did you?"

"Eventually – but only after he got pissed and drank half of it himself to prove to me it wasn't poisoned."

"Why did he want you to drink it?" Minerva asked, curiously.

"Because I wouldn't go with him with my head pounding – and it was _killing_ me."

Minerva looked at Dumbledore, who was studying Jack. Finally, he nodded.

"Chances are, you were too strong-willed to succumb to the Imperious Curse, Jack. It's a potent spell, but it's not irresistible. If he was that angry, I'm certain he didn't take control."

"I _told_ you he didn't…"

Like Jack would ever let Voldemort into his head? He didn't even want him on the same planet.

"And you seem to have been right," Dumbledore agreed, amicably. The old wizard resumed the walk and the others fell into step as well, walking in silence down the road toward Hogwarts.

OOOOOOOOO

By the time he reached the castle, Harry was out of breath and sweating profusely. But he didn't care. The huge doors that led to the great hall and the rest of the school were wide open as if the place had been expecting him, but he barely noticed that, either. He bolted through the doors and headed for the staircase that led towards the Gryffindor common room.

Unfortunately, when he reached the portrait of the fat woman that guarded it, he found that there were definite disadvantages to coming to the school during Summer Break.

"Password?" she asked him, her expression clearly telling him that she knew he didn't have a clue what it was.

"I don't know," Harry puffed, wiping his forehead. "Let me in though."

"Not without the password. You know the rules."

"But I don't know what it is yet!"

"You shouldn't be here during the summer, anyways," she told him, smoothly.

"I don't have a choice!" How frustrating was it to be lectured by a picture when all he wanted was someplace to sulk! "Let me in…"

"Not without the password…"

"I don't _know_-"

"Oh, leave him alone…" As Harry watched, another woman joined the fat lady in her portrait; this one from a painting that he knew was on the second floor stairway. "We all know you don't make up a new password until the first day of term." She gave Harry a wink, and he realized that she'd just given him the hint he needed to get in.

"_Ditwit_," Harry said, telling the fat lady the password that had been the last password of the school year before.

The fat lady scowled at her friend, and then rolled her eyes.

"Very well…"

The portrait swung open, and Harry ducked through the hole, anxious to find a quiet place where no one else would be able to find him.


	52. 52

_Author's Note: Just for those of you who are coming into this story without reading the last one; this is a sequel. The first story is called the Harry Situation, and a link can be found in my profile. Thanks for the reviews._

OOOOOOOOO

Dumbledore's office was just like Jack remembered it to be. Filled with interesting little knick knacks – things that were even more interesting than the stuff in Sam's lab, for the most part – and with shelves of books and portraits on the walls.

"Please, sit down…" Dumbledore said, drawing up chairs out of thin air for all of them. Dobby and Sebastian were the only two who didn't sit, but it was a preference for them, because Dumbledore had brought chairs for them, as well. "And have a bite to eat – something to tide you over, at any rate."

The old wizard raised his wand and gestured, and a tray of refreshments suddenly appeared on his desk. Sandwiches, neatly sliced raw vegetables and cheese and crackers, with a pitcher of what turned out to be cold water, and enough plates and cups to allow them all to have something to eat if they wished.

Since Jack hadn't eaten since noon the day before, he was the first to reach for a plate. Dumbledore waited until he'd filled his plate (the food on the tray replenished whatever Jack took) and then took a slice of cheese for himself.

"I'd like to hear what has happened, Jack," he finally said. "From the beginning, if you please?"

Jack nodded, taking a bite of his sandwich first, and then started to tell the others exactly what had happened from the moment they went out to eat until they'd met up in the Forest, Jack in the company of a trio of centaurs.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The room was in shambles. Dark smudges on the walls and shards of furniture and what might have been wall hangings gave mute testimony to several explosions – some having created large cracks in the thick walls.

"Master!"

The form in the middle of the room turned to look at the man huddled in a corner.

"I _had_ them! I had them _all_ in my grasp!"

"There were too many-"

"_Silence_!" Voldemort's red eyes glared mercilessly at Snape, who had thus far escaped the fury of the Dark Lord's anger. "I was calling for assistance…"

"They would not have arrived in time, Master," Snape said, greatly daring, and trying to get Voldemort to see reason beyond his rage. "You are too important to lose in an unequal fight – and Dumbledore was-"

"_Dumbledore_!" The name was spat like a poisonous taste in the Dark Lord's mouth. "The meddling old fool. If not for him, I'd know what the prophecy said!"

"Colonel O'Neill may not have heard it before the centaurs-"

"_He heard it_! I know he did!" Voldemort glared at Snape, breathing heavily. "Go back to them, Severus. Find out what it said for me."

"They will not-"

"Go!"

Snape scrambled to his feet.

"Yes, Master."

There was a loud crack and a moment later he was gone, leaving the Dark Lord standing alone in the strewn rubble of the room.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"The house _spoke_ to you?" Daniel repeated, raising an eyebrow in a fair imitation of Teal'c (who was actually doing the same thing, just then).

Jack scowled.

"Not the _house_… the... ghost that lives in it."

"It's a _haunted _house?"

"The spirit of the Great Lady's house is not a ghost as you think of it," Sebastian said, interrupting. "It is a magical creation whose purpose is to guard the house, and greet those who come to find their prophesies."

"_See_?" Jack said. "It spoke to me. In my _head_. Like your hat did." He added, pointing to the shelf that held the sorting hat.

"And it told you of the prophecy?" Dumbledore asked.

Jack nodded.

"It lit up the one I was supposed to look at."

"Did you look at it?" Sam asked, curiously, completely fascinated with the whole idea of a talking house helping her CO.

"Yeah."

"What did it say, Jack?" Sirius asked, curiously. "Anything that might help us?"

"There was just a bunch of _babbling_," O'Neill told him – and the others who were listening just as intently. "It didn't even make sense, really."

"Do you remember what it said?" Dumbledore asked.

Jack sighed, annoyed.

"She said that the brother of the Dark Lord-"

"That's _you_."

"_Thanks_, Daniel, I know," Jack said, sarcastically.

"Sorry."

"Anyways, she said that the brother of the Dark Lord is the key to his downfall."

"That's good news," Minerva said.

"Not really," Jack disagreed, shaking his head. "Because the next thing she said was that I – _he_ – could also be his salvation."

"Really?" Sam said, surprised.

"That's what it said," Jack told them. "Don't worry, though," he added. "I'm not planning on being his salvation any time soon."

Sirius smiled.

"I don't doubt that for a minute."

"Was that all it said, Jack?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. Then there was some mumbo jumbo about watching myself, because if others fail, I might end up being the guardian to the child – whoever that is."

The others stared at him, and Sirius frowned.

"The child would have to be _Harry_…"

Jack looked over at him.

"Why do you say that?"

"It only makes sense, Jack," Lupin agreed. "Harry's the one who defeated Voldemort the last time."

"And he is a child," Teal'c added.

Jack scowled, annoyed but not even sure why.

"Probably the only child that would matter to the Seeress…" Sam said, looking at Sebastian.

The house elf nodded.

"She wouldn't have known him by name, but I would agree with you. It almost certainly refers to Harry Potter."


	53. 53

Jack scowled.

"You guys better not fail, then… I'm not really baby-sitter material."

"It sounds a bit more permanent than that, Colonel," Sam said, sounding concerned.

"Don't worry, Jack," Sirius said, lightly, despite the serious topic. "We're _not_ going to fail."

Dumbledore looked at Sebastian.

"What else can you tell us?"

The house elf gave a very human-like shrug.

"Not much, I'm afraid. The Great Lade made many prophecies. Some – _most_ – were scattered. Several remain in her protected retreat."

"Guarded by the spirit guy," Jack said.

"It isn't really a _he_," Sebastian told Jack. "But yes. It protects the house, _and_ the prophecies – and me, at times."

"Are there any more about Jack?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Not at the house," the house elf said. "But The Great Lady was not the only seeress, so who knows if more exist?"

"_That's_ comforting," O'Neill said, sarcastically. "I'll probably be kidnapped once a week at this rate…"

He didn't sound too worried about it, Sirius noticed. Of course, he was a Muggle, and unaware really just how dangerous the Dark Lord was – even though he'd escaped him twice already. Or maybe that was _why_ he wasn't aware of the danger…

"We'll figure something out," Dumbledore said. "There are protections that can be used to keep Voldemort and his followers from coming after you. At your home and obviously at your work, at any rate." He looked at Dobby, who cringed slightly. "There isn't a lot we can do if you're taken somewhere else…"

"Harry Potter needed to talk to Jack O'Neill," Dobby said, trying to explain himself.

"You put Jack in danger, Dobby," Minerva said, firmly.

The house elf's ears drooped and he turned his mournful gaze on Jack, who shrugged.

"He tried to help, though," Jack said. "He even managed to take on one of Voldemort's guys and knock him back."

Jack agreed completely with not wanting to be snatched again without so much as a by your leave, but Dobby looked like a kicked puppy just then, and he couldn't help but rise to his defense.

"Just _ask_ first, Dobby," Dumbledore said kindly, not wanting to browbeat the little elf any more than Jack. Especially since Dobby wasn't really the culprit in this case.

The house elf nodded, miserable at having Dumbledore disappointed in him (he was used to having anger directed at him, but disappointment was a lot harder to handle).

"So how do we know if there's more of these things?" Sam asked. "We can't just wait around for Voldemort to find out about one and need Colonel O'Neill to access it."

"We'll just have to-"

"What are you going to do about Snape?" Daniel asked, interrupting.

Dumbledore looked at him.

"What do you mean, Doctor Jackson?"

"Well, he's a bad guy, right? I mean… he _did_ help Voldemort escape, didn't he?"

"Which might have been part of his cover," Teal'c said. "To ensure that Voldemort continues to believe him to be his ally."

Sirius scowled darkly, but Dumbledore nodded his agreement, looking pleased that he hadn't been the one who had needed to point that out.

"I'm sure that's what it is," the old wizard said.

Sirius looked at Sebastian.

"I don't suppose your mistress had any prophesies about _Snape_?"

"None that I was privy to, I'm afraid."

"What are you going to do now?" Daniel asked the house elf. "Now that the house isn't a secret any longer?"

"I'm going back," Sebastian answered, immediately. "The house is secure. It's already rebuilt itself by now, and there are enchantments in place that are designed to make the protections more potent each time the old ones are broken. Besides, the centaurs will protect it as well. They _always_ have."

"Good thing," Jack said.

Sebastian smiled.

"If there's nothing further you need, I'll take my leave of you."

"Will we see you again?" Lupin asked.

"Who knows what the future brings?" the house elf asked with what could only be a wry smile. "I am not a seerer, after all." He looked at Jack. "It was truly a pleasure to meet you, Colonel O'Neill. You _and_ your friends."

"You, too, Sebastian," Jack replied, meaning it. While the house elf wasn't exactly someone he'd have chosen to hang out with, Sebastian was definitely interesting – and seemed sincere.

"Come visit sometime," Daniel said.

"But _call_ first," Jack added.

The elf left the room with a slight bow to the others, and those left were silent for a minute.

"So what now?" Daniel asked.

"We continue what we've been doing," Dumbledore said. "There isn't anything else we can do, until we know what Voldemort is planning next. So we'll just have to keep preparing to fight whatever he brings at us."

"That's not much of a plan," Jack said, disapproving. Of course, he was always more for going on the offensive than sticking to the defense.

"It's all we can do, Jack."

"But we'll definitely be keeping an eye on you when you're out and about," Sirius added. "If Voldemort tries anything, we'll be there _next_ time. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried about Voldemort," O'Neill told them. He had better things to worry about. Like the Goa'uld, the Tok'ra and the Asgard to name only a few. Then add in any of those other races they'd come across – and the stray earth-threatening crisis – and his plate was plenty full already.

"I guess you don't need a place to hide out anymore?" Sam asked, unnecessarily.

Sirius shook his head, wryly.

"No. Not anymore. That secret is well and truly out in the open, now – for better or worse."

Sam was sure that meant that while he wished they could still have the information they might have gotten from using Kreacher, he was also relieved the truth was out.

"Which reminds me," Jack said. "There's definitely someone I want to talk to before we head for home."


	54. 54

_Author's Note: Sorry about the wait on this chapter!_

OOOOOOOOOO

"He's _not_ going to talk to us, Jack…" Sirius told O'Neill a few minutes later as they were leaving Dumbledore's office. "He's angry. You know how boys get when they're angry…"

"He'll talk to me," Jack said. "Because I'm not going home until he does." Jack looked around the hallway with its multitude of stairways, weird portraits with people moving in them and all the candles (not to mention the occasional ghost walking through the walls). "And I'm not staying here any longer than I have to."

Sirius smiled.

"You get used to it."

"Yeah."

Jack's tone made it apparent that he didn't think he'd get used to it quite as quickly as most others did. Of course, he'd had a rough night, so maybe on a different day he'd be a little more tolerant.

"Chances are he's in the Gryffindor rooms," Sirius told Jack as they headed for a stairwell. "We'll start there, anyways. If he's not there, we'll have the portraits help us out."

"And they will?"

"Most of them. For that matter, the ghosts will, too, if it comes to it."

"Great."

Hopefully it wouldn't. He didn't want to talk to a ghost any more than he wanted to go for another ride on one of those bony Thestrals.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Ten minutes later he had something else to complain about.

"Don't you people believe in _elevators_?" Jack complained five flights of stairs later.

Sirius smiled.

"It's good exercise."

Since Jack was out of breath, he just shook his head in mock disgust, and allowed Sirius to lead him down the corridor to the entrance to the Gryffindor's tower. He'd been there once before, but he'd never have found the way on his own.

Just like he remembered, there was a huge portrait of a very large woman guarding the portal. And she remembered him, as well, because she smiled widely.

"You're back!"

It was an infectious smile, because he found himself replying in kind – even though chatting with people in pictures wasn't something that he did every day.

"Yeah."

"We're looking for Harry," Sirius said. "Has he been this way?"

She ignored the question, her eyes only on Jack, and he remembered she'd mentioned the last time that they were some kind of blood kin or related or something. Which made sense, he supposed, since she was the one who guarded the Gryffindor room.

"You look _tired_," she commented. "Have you been sleeping?"

"It's been a long day," Jack replied evasively. "I don't suppose you've seen Harry?"

"He came through here a while ago, angry and in a hurry – like there's _anything_ to be in a hurry to do right now with the other children gone. He was _very_ abrupt." She added.

"We need in," Sirius said.

"You need the _password_."

"What is it?"

"It wouldn't be much of a security feature if I _told_ you it, now would it?" she asked, just a hint of steel in her voice. She turned her attention to Jack. "Did you have breakfast yet, dear? There are house elves in the kitchen. They could make you-"

"We need in," Sirius snapped.

"Do I look _deaf_?" she asked, her eyes flashing. "I need a password."

"Jack…"

Wondering what it was about Sirius the woman didn't like – because there was definitely a lot of tension between the two – Jack stepped up, moving to stand between Sirius and the portrait.

"We really _do_ need in," he said. "I have to talk to Harry."

"Of course!"

She gave him a cheerful wave, and the portrait opened, revealing the opening that led into the Gryffindor common room.

The two men stepped into it, and Jack looked over at Sirius as it closed behind them.

"What was that all about?"

"She's just holding a grudge, is all. I did something to her – and apologized about a _hundred_ times – but she's still in a snit about it."

"Ah."

He didn't even _want_ to know what you could do to piss off someone in a picture, so he didn't ask.

The common room was comfortable, and empty.

"Any idea where he might be?" Jack asked.

"Maybe his old room…"

Sirius headed for the staircase, and Jack followed, glad someone knew where they were going.

OOOOOOOOO

The door at the top of the stairs was locked when they tried it, a sure sign that that was where they wanted to go.

Sirius knocked.

"Harry?"

There was a long pause, and right as he was going to knock again – maybe a little louder – there was an answer.

"Go away!"

Not the answer they wanted.

"Harry. We need to talk."

This time there was no hesitation.

"I don't _want_ to talk. Go away!"

Jack scowled. He'd had a really long day and wasn't in the mood to yell through a door. There were things he needed to discuss with the boy, and he wasn't going to do it any way but face to face.

"Harry, open this door or I'll have Dumbledore come and blow a hole in the wall big enough to drive a semi through."

Sirius looked over at him, surprised to see Jack looked about as angry as Harry sounded.

There was another hesitation, and about the time that Sirius was wondering what a semi was and if Dumbledore really would step in to open the door – or if Jack would really even go get him – there was a click from the inside of the door.

The two men looked at each other, and Jack tried the door. Sure enough, it opened.


	55. 55

Jack was the first one to enter the room. It wasn't all that large, with five large canopied beds there wasn't a lot of room for anything else, and he had no trouble spotting the boy sitting on the furthest bed from the door.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, his voice a mixture of anger and hurt. It only made Jack angrier.

"You and I need to talk before I go home."

"No, we don't."

"Since I don't have any desire to be lured out of my house by house elves every time you feel the need to have a little company, yes, we _do_."

Harry's face reddened a little at that reminder, and his eyes lowered to his lap.

"I didn't tell him to bring you to my uncle's house…"

"But you knew he _would_."

There was a hesitation, and then Harry nodded.

"I needed to talk – and you _told_ me I could talk to you anytime. Remember?"

And now there was a flash of anger in those bright green eyes once more.

"So you had me kidnapped. Knowing as well as you do that aside from _you_ I'm probably one of Voldemort's favorite targets…"

"I didn't mean for him to get you."

"He could have been killed, Harry," Sirius said, speaking for the first time. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that you were _dead_!" Harry said, turning that anger on Sirius – who was really the reason for his fury in the first place. "Why did I _think_ that? Because that's what everyone told me!"

"There were reasons for-"

"I don't care! They all lied to me! They let me believe that you were dead. Everyone probably got a great big laugh out of it at my expense and-"

"And God forbid there's something going on that you don't know about," Jack said, evenly. "So instead of being happy to see someone you love alive and well instead of dead, you're going to be angry at the world and make sure everyone suffers."

Harry's already red face flushed again.

"That's not how it is, Jack…"

O'Neill just gave him a look, and since it was more than enough to quell rebellious recruits – adult men who were full of their own importance – it snapped Harry's fury as easily as dumping a bucket of ice water on him would have.

"I should have been told…" he said, looking down at his hands again.

"We couldn't tell you, Harry," Sirius said, gently. "You know why."

"Because Voldemort is in my mind," he said bitterly. "I know."

"It was a good plan," Jack said, leaning against one of the posters on the bed. "Too bad it didn't work."

"Because of me," Harry said.

"Not every plan works like it should have," Sirius said, shrugging. He was more than willing to let Harry off the hook – although it was Jack who was going to have to actually do it, since it was Jack who had been put into the most danger because of Harry's impetuousness. "Besides, I didn't like hiding anyways… and I hated what our lie was doing to you."

"But you went along with it."

"Because it needed to be done," Jack said. "And you know it."

Harry looked like he was going to say something, but he didn't. Instead he just nodded. It was hard to be angry when Jack was throwing logic around – and it was even harder to be angry at Sirius, who he'd never thought he'd see again.

"I'm glad you're not dead…" he finally said, looking down at his hands.

"That's good to hear," Sirius said, reaching out and resting his hand on the boy's shoulder. This wasn't how he wanted to reunite with Harry – although he'd known the boy would have every reason to be furious at being lied to.

"I'm sorry I ruined your plan…"

"It's okay, Harry."

He looked up at Sirius, and then reached for him, hugging him tightly. But not as tightly as Sirius was hugging him back.

"I thought you were dead…" Harry whispered, brokenly.

"I know…"

Sirius ran his hand through Harry's already messy hair, trying to soothe him while at the same time trying to get his own emotions in check. True, Harry wasn't his son, but he was the closest he'd ever come, and the rush of emotions he felt just then, as he was holding him, surprised him.

They eventually separated, but it was several minutes before Harry could look at Jack, and now his eyes were bright with moisture and not anger.

"I'm sorry."

"And you'll never do it again…" Jack said.

"And I'll never do it again," Harry repeated.

"Good. Because I have better things to do than be dragged around by evil wizards, you know?"

Now his brown eyes had softened, and Harry could see a sparkle of good humor where before there had only been a stern exterior. He smiled, and wiped at his eyes, skewing his glasses.

"I didn't mean-"

"I know, Harry."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Jack shook his head.

"Nah. He was thinking about it, I bet, but those centaurs are pretty impressive guys."

Harry nodded his agreement.

"Was Sebastian really a house elf?"

Sirius nodded.

"Not like any I'd ever seen before, but he's a house elf."

"Did he stay?"

"No, he said he was going back to his Mistress' cottage."

"The seeress…"

"Yes."

He looked at Jack.

"Did you find out anything interesting?"

Jack shrugged, affecting a nonchalant attitude.

"You hear one prophesy you heard them all…"

Harry looked a little disappointed at that, and he missed the look that Sirius threw Jack. Luckily. Jack shrugged again. As far as he was concerned, he wasn't going to tell Harry anything about someone mentioning that those around Harry might fall – or fail or whatever. Not after he was just reunited with Sirius.

"We should probably get back to Dumbledore's office," Sirius said. "You're probably ready to get home."

Jack nodded, and looked at Harry.

"You coming?"

The boy nodded.

"Is Sam there?"

"Yup."

"Good."

With Sirius and Jack flanking him, and feeling better than he had in weeks, Harry headed for the door.


	56. 56

Sam smiled when Harry, Jack and Sirius walked into Dumbledore's office. The boy's face was splotched and his eyes were bright – a side effect of either anger or tears, or maybe both – but he seemed to have himself under control. He blushed when Sam hugged him, tightly, but was pleased to see her nonetheless. Jack was easy; for Harry he was something of a father figure or maybe an uncle that his Uncle Vernon would never be. Sam Carter on the other hand was nothing like an aunt or a mother. She was pretty, and her warm smile and gentle touch were just enough to make him uncomfortable – but not so uncomfortable that he didn't enjoy it.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" she asked him, pulling away and smiling again to see him so red.

"Good, Sam. How are you?"

"Everything's fine."

Daniel greeted Harry just as warmly – although without the hug – and Harry nodded a hello to Teal'c, who was someone that he hadn't figured out yet, and probably never would. The guy was just so… alien… and reserved. But he knew more about the wizard world than Jack and Daniel combined, Harry knew.

"Everything cleared up?" Dumbledore asked from his chair on the other side of the desk.

Harry blushed again, remembering his outburst, and nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Dumbledore wasn't going to embarrass the boy by rehashing things – if he said all was well between him and Sirius (and Jack) then he was going to believe him. Besides, from the easy manner Sirius and Jack had shown when they'd walked into the room with him, it was apparent that they were okay with things. "Did Jack tell you about what Voldemort wanted him for?"

"There wasn't a lot of time," Jack said, sitting down in the chair beside Sam's. "We discussed other things, instead."

And Jack hadn't known exactly what Dumbledore and the others wanted the boy to know and what needed to be kept a secret. There was, after all, that whole bond with Voldemort that they had to work with, and there were probably some things that Dumbledore and the others wouldn't want the Dark Lord to know about, right?

Dumbledore seemed to understand. He nodded, and looked at Harry.

"So now you know that Sirius is alive – and I presume you understand the necessity for keeping it a secret from you?"

Harry flushed; the anger he'd felt before still there – even though he _was_ glad that Sirius was alive and he _did_ understand the necessity for keeping it from him.

"Yes, sir."

"It wasn't a big joke for us, Harry," Dumbledore said, gently. "You know better than to think we'd find amusement in keeping you in the dark about something so important – something that was so close to you…"

"I know, sir."

"Good. So! Now the question remains; what to do with you for the rest of the summer vacation?"

Harry brightened.

"You mean I don't have to go back to the Dursley's?"

"Not _this_ summer," Dumbledore said. "But you will have to return there next year – and we'll need to get you your school things before the term starts of course."

"Can I stay with Sirius?" Harry asked, turning to his godfather.

Sirius looked at Dumbledore, who hesitated, but then nodded.

"Yes. As long as you understand that there might be things we discuss that you can't be allowed to listen in on – and I _mean_ it."

The look he gave Harry clearly told the boy that Dumbledore knew about the Weasley's extendable ears, and Harry flushed once more.

"Yes, sir."

Sirius grinned.

"Great!"

He was looking forward to spending some time with Harry – time that they might even be able to have some fun, instead of doing something serious or life-threatening.

Sam smiled at the enthusiastic reaction, and looked over at Jack.

"We should probably get back, sir. General Hammond is going to want to know that you're safe."

Jack nodded, and stood up – as did Daniel and Sam.

"As much as I hate to say it, she's right."

Of course, he was ready to get home. He was tired, and ached, and really needed a bath and a great big meal.

Dumbledore nodded, standing up as well.

"I hope you don't mind using floo powder," he told them. "Your fireplace, Jack, can be connected to the network easily – and it's untraceable if we do the connecting in the Gryffindor common room – which makes it secure."

Jack shrugged.

"It's better than riding a Thestral."

"What's a Thestral?" Daniel asked, curiously.

"You rode a _Thestral_?" Sam asked, impressed.

Jack scowled.

"Don't look so amazed," he told her. "It had a bony back, and my butt is _killing_ me."

"It had to be better than riding a magic carpet," Daniel said. "That wasn't fun at all."

Jack looked over as they left Dumbledore's office.

"You rode on a magic carpet?"

"Yeah. I'd take a Thestral any day."

Even though he didn't have a clue what one was. Even floo powder was better than that carpet. At least it was faster.

"Jack?" Sirius said as they started down the corridor, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

He hung back as Sam and Harry started explaining to Daniel what a Thestral was, Dumbledore and Teal'c started discussing magic carpets and all the stairways in the castle, and soon he and Sirius were out of earshot of the rest of the group.

"What's up?" Jack asked.

"It's Sam."

"Oh?"

Sirius hid his smile, well aware of all the different inflections in Jack's voice at that one word.

"Well… I know you said that she isn't seeing anyone…"

"Yeah…?"

"I was wondering why not?"

"What?"

"Well… it's obvious you and her have a connection. Why aren't-"

"Because there are regulations against that kind of thing," Jack said, wondering how on earth they'd gotten into this conversation.

"So you don't mind if I ask her out?"

Jack scowled, and Sirius grinned.

"Okay. You _do_ mind."

"Carter is her own woman," Jack said. "If she's interested in you, I'm not going to stand in the way. You're a nice guy – and she could do a lot worse."

Which was quite a compliment, Sirius decided.

"I wouldn't have a chance," he said, just a little wistfully. Jack could understand that feeling completely.

"Just don't play games with her," he said. "Because then I'd have to kick your ass."

Sirius smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind."

They caught up with the others just as they reached the portrait outside the Gryffindor common room, and the picture was already opened.

"You come back and visit real soon!" the fat lady told Jack as he passed by. "It's a pleasure to have one of our own actually here."

He nodded, uncomfortably – it wasn't all that often he chatted with people in pictures, after all – and even rarer that he'd be chatting with one who was distantly related to him somewhere in the past.

"I'll see what happens."

He went through the entrance and it closed behind him, effectively sealing them into the Gryffindor rooms.

Sam and the others were standing beside the fireplace – which wasn't lit just then – waiting for him.

"Are we ready?" he asked.

"Whenever you are, sir."

"After you guys…"

Floo powder wasn't all that fun, either, and he had no desire to go first.

"What do I say?" Teal'c asked Dumbledore, stepping forward to take a handful of the powder from the jar the old wizard was holding.

"Jack's house," Dumbledore replied.

Teal'c nodded, and stepped into the fireplace, but then looked at the small crowd of wizards watching.

"If you have need, call and we will come."

Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you, Teal'c."

The Jaffa gave a slight bow, and threw the powder in his hand down, causing great purple flames to flare up around him.

"Jack's house!"

An instant later, he was gone.

Jack turned to Daniel.

"You're next."

"You know… I wouldn't mind taking a _plane_ home…" Daniel said, looking at the floo powder with distaste. He always ended up on the floor looking for his glasses when he traveled by floo powder.

"Go, Daniel."

Daniel sighed, and gave Harry and the others a wry smile as he took a handful of powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Next time, we'll have to stay longer."

"See you later, Daniel," Sirius said.

The archeologist threw down the handful of powder and vanished into the purple flames that sprang up around him.

"Jack's house!"

And he was gone, too.

Sam stepped forward, but before she took a handful of the powder, she smiled at Sirius and Harry.

"I'll see both of you soon, I hope."

Harry blushed again – and unaccountably, so did Sirius.

"It was good seeing you, Sam," Harry said. "I'm sorry about all of this…"

"Don't be," she said, taking the powder from the jar. "All well that ends well, right?"

Harry nodded.

"Major," Dumbledore said. "Feel free to call on us anytime."

She smiled.

"Maybe I should get myself an owl?"

Dumbledore chuckled, and Sam stepped into the fireplace and threw the powder down.

"Jack's place!"

And she was gone, too.

"Ready Colonel?" Dumbledore asked.

Jack nodded, stepping up and taking a handful of the powder. As he stepped into the fireplace, he looked over at Harry.

"No more house elves, Harry. Understood?"

Harry nodded.

"I'll keep him out of trouble," Sirius said, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Why don't I believe that?"

"Because he can't keep himself out of trouble," Dumbledore said.

Jack smiled.

"Like Teal'c said, call if you need us, and we'll come running."

"The same goes for you, Jack," Dumbledore said. "Make sure you stay vigilant, and watch for any signs of wizard activity. Just because Voldemort and his Deatheaters can't come to you at your home or work doesn't mean they're not going to try some other way."

Jack shrugged.

"I'm used to watching my back. And if all else fails, Voldemort doesn't have anything or anyone that can take on Teal'c."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Just be careful. You're a very tempting target."

"Yeah, the Goa'uld think so, too." He tossed down the powder, and they could see the smile on his face as he gave his destination and vanished.

"What's a Goa'uld?" Harry asked.

Sirius shrugged.

"Beats me." He slapped Harry's back. "Come on, let's get home, too."


	57. Epilogue

_**Epilogue **_

"Are you _sure_ this is a good idea, Colonel?"

Jack nodded.

"It should be fine, sir."

"You think."

"I'm pretty sure."

Hammond sighed.

"That doesn't fill me with a lot of confidence."

"Relax, General Hammond," Daniel said. "We'll only be gone for the day – and there are going to be a lot of people there to make sure nothing happens."

"All wizards?"

Sam nodded.

"Yes."

"They'll even come looking for Carter if she gets lost again," Jack added, tossing a grin towards his second in command, who flushed immediately.

"I didn't get _lost_."

"You didn't show up at Jack _house_," Daniel said.

"I-"

"She showed up at _Jack's Place_, though," O'Neill said, his brown eyes filled with amusement. "Lucky guys."

Daniel smiled, too, because he was so used to being the one everyone looked for and it was fun to not be for once.

"You never did tell us what they said in that bar when you came tumbling out of their fireplace…"

Sam sighed – again. She knew she wasn't going to hear the end of this – ever. The fact that she – and _only_ she – had said the destination wrong when using the floo powder to get back to Jack's house, ending up in the middle of a very smoky pub in a town called Corby. A town that was nowhere _near_ Colorado Springs, Colorado. Or, for that matter, even in the United States.

"It was a _pub_, not a bar."

Jack snorted, and Daniel had to hide his own snicker behind a cough when Sam gave him a sharp glance.

Even Hammond couldn't help but smile, but he turned his attention back to the topic at hand.

"So Dumbledore's going to be there?"

Jack nodded.

"Apparently, he's there every time, and there will be several others. We'll be fine."

Hammond shrugged. It was obvious that SG-1 wanted to go – even Jack, who was the biggest holdout when it came to this kind of thing. If _they_ weren't worried about their safety, then he wouldn't worry, either. Besides, they'd proven they could handle whatever the wizard world threw at them – so far. And they were due a little vacation time.

"Very well. Just don't be gone long."

"Yes, sir."

Hammond watched as they filed out of his office, and then shook his head. Some things were just too crazy, and this was definitely one of them. And that was saying something; given what odd things he'd seen in the last several years.

OOOOOOOO

Sirius was the first to notice them pull into Jack's driveway. He nudged the others, and stepped off the porch where they'd been waiting, watching as O'Neill stopped the truck and SG-1 got out.

"Well, they certainly stick out, don't they?" Sam asked, smiling as she came around the other side of the truck.

"Don't they just?" Daniel agreed, smiling a greeting to Sirius as he shut the door.

The group consisted of Sirius, Lupin, Arthur Weasley, and Dumbledore himself. Dumbledore was dressed in brilliant purple robes (complete with pointed hat), Sirius was dressed in the clothing he'd borrowed to go out to eat with a couple of months before, Lupin was dressed in brown robes (without a hat) and Arthur was dressed in regular clothing, but it was such a hodgepodge of clothing that it definitely didn't look normal in Jack's moderately conservative neighborhood.

"At least they didn't bring centaurs and thestrals," Daniel said, sounding just wistful enough that Jack knew he wished that they had.

"Sam! How are you?"

Sirius took Carter's hand with a smile of greeting, and she returned the smile.

"Good, Sirius. Thanks."

"Jack?"

"I'm fine, too."

There were other greetings, as well, but Dumbledore cut them short before they could really get started. He ushered them all inside Jack's house – out of the view of anyone else – and asked for their attention. Which he received immediately.

"We don't have a lot of time, I'm afraid," he said, coming over to stand by Teal'c. "We cannot apparate directly into the school as you know, and I absolutely _must_ be there in time. Which means we have to walk from the village."

They'd decided on apparating, because it was quickest, and safest, really – and _not_ because Carter had taken a wrong turn the last time they'd used floo powder, Dumbledore assured them.

They each partnered up with a Muggle, and no one was really surprised when Sirius stayed beside Sam.

"Hold tight, now," he reminded her, smiling when she took his arm.

Jack hid an amused smile – and a little stab of jealousy that he shoved down immediately – and took hold of Arthur Weasley's arm. Dumbledore waited until he was certain they were all ready, and then he nodded, and he and Teal'c vanished. Immediately, the rest of them vanished as well.

OOOOOOOOO

The school was lit up brightly, with the halls and corridors gleaming with a fresh cleaning.

"I must leave you," Dumbledore told them as they entered the main doors, and they could all hear the low murmur of a large number of people behind the doors that led to the great hall. "You can watch from an alcove over there…" he motioned towards a much smaller door to their right.

He left, and the others headed for the door he'd pointed to. As they entered, they could all see that the room was filled with students, ranging from very small to nearly adult, and all dressed in black robes and hats, and seated at four long tables.

"It's just like in the books," Sam whispered, even though there was no way the kids would be able to hear her.

"Indeed," Teal'c said, nodding his agreement as they watched another group of youngsters enter the room behind a witch that Jack realized was Minerva.

"So let me get this straight…" he said, craning his head to see if there were any kids in that group that he knew. Of course, he knew a grand total of three of the kids that went to the school – and of them only knew Harry well enough to pick him out of a crowd – so he wasn't surprised that he didn't know any. "They put the talking hat on their head and it separates them into the houses…?"

Sirius nodded.

"It's been doing it for hundreds of years."

"And no one's gotten cooties?"

Sam giggled.

"What's a _cootie_?" Arthur asked, curiously.

"Never mind," Daniel said. He was looking at the crowds of kids at the tables, and pointed. "There's Harry."

"The red-haired boys sitting near him are my sons; Ron, Fred and George," Arthur told them, pointing as well. "And the girl beside Hermoine Granger there is my daughter, Ginny."

"All your kids go here?"

"They have, yes."

"That's Draco Malfoy," Sam whispered, looking around as well and pointing to another table. She'd never seen him, of course, but he definitely matched the description in the book. Right down to the two bulky boys that were flanking him at the table he was sitting at.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Jack asked.

"You met his father last year," Daniel answered. "_Lucious_ Malfoy."

Jack frowned.

"Who?"

"The guy who kidnapped us the first time," Sam clarified.

"The guy with the fancy wand?"

"Yes."

"The wand you snapped," Daniel added.

Sirius smiled.

"I heard about that. It was a bold move, Jack."

"One that earned you a dangerous enemy, though," Lupin said, seriously.

Jack shrugged.

"I already _have_ dangerous enemies. One more won't matter."

"Besides, he's in Azkaban, right?" Sam asked.

"For _now_," Sirius said, darkly. "You never know what will happen, though…"

"Well, if it happens, it happens," Jack told him. "I have enough to worry about without worrying about stick boy. What happens next here?"

He was obviously changing the subject, and just as obviously unconcerned about Malfoy.

"They eat."

"But you can't join in," Arthur said, apologetically.

Sam nodded. They'd already been warned that some of the children at the school had parents and other relatives with connections to Voldemort, and Dumbledore didn't want to draw attention to them. Or to Harry or the other Gryffindors they would have joined for dinner.

"I've seen what I wanted to see," she said, her eyes fixed on a child who was taking the hat off and practically running over to one of the tables. "It's very interesting."

"You should see how interesting it is when the hat's actually on your head talking to you," Jack told her, with just a hint of sarcasm.

She smiled.

"We'd better get going," Jack said.

He had only come because he wanted to make sure that nothing happened to the rest of his team while they were visiting the school during its sorting ceremony, and he was ready to go home.

"One more visit, first," Sirius said, looking over his shoulder towards the door. A moment later it opened, and Harry walked through, looking happy and hearty – and grinning brightly when he saw SG-1.

"Hi, Jack."

"Hey, Harry. How's it going?"

"Great."

Harry greeted the others, blushed at Sam, and then tuned back to Jack.

"Are you staying for the feast?"

"We can't. Don't want to draw attention from Voldemort's minions."

"Oh."

He looked a bit disappointed at that, but Jack reached out and put his hand on the boy's shoulder, feeling a surge of protectiveness go through him as he did so.

"Don't worry, boy. You'll see us again."

"Without being chased by Voldemort?"

Jack smiled.

"We'll see."

He couldn't make any promises, of course, and he had a feeling that despite the fact that he had never heard of these people – or their enemies – he was now unequivocally a part of their world. As weird as it was. After all, if the others failed, Harry would need someone to take care of him, and even though Jack couldn't see how anyone as powerful as Dumbledore was supposed to be could fail with all the back up he had, you never knew. Right?

"We'll see you soon, Harry," Sam said, smiling. "Maybe we can all spend Christmas together…"

Sirius smiled – and his smile was as much for Sam as anything.

"That would be great."

_**The End!**_

_So! That's the end of this one! I know there's more to tell, but that's another story, which has nothing to do (well not a lot to do) with prophecy, so it'll be another story. What did you think? Too long? Too short? Boring? Exciting? At least somewhat interesting?_


End file.
